The Devil You Know
by mariaterese
Summary: This story takes off from Sookie's and Eric's first meeting at Fangtasia. Who is the devil in this story? Rated M to be safe. Stuff happens.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm actually working on wrapping up this story. I'm hoping to make it much longer than it already is though. If you like it I may even expand on it with future stories after this is done. I am combining the Eric from the books and the Eric from the show here.**__** I'm not really sure what I've made of Sookie… There will be familiar parts in the beginning, but I hope it's still interesting. I didn't write this with chapter length in mind, I just wrote. So the length of the chapters will vary. Also I'm giving it an M rating just in case, because there will be naughtiness eventually. Enjoy! **_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampires series. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris.

*************************************

**Eric's POV**

Pam came to me with a rather unnecessary message.

"Compton har med sig något extra intressant ikväll. Sookie Stackhouse, 25 år ung. Jag är förvånad att flickan får vara uppe så här sent…"

As if I wouldn't notice that girl without being told. Even from this distance her scent is quite noticeable. Virgin. And something else…yes, interesting indeed.

Luckily I'm the only one old enough around here to sense it, and luckily for her my age allows me to control myself, because she smells absolutely intoxicating. But I won't need to control myself for much longer. Bill Compton has always been a pathetic excuse for a vampire. He won't be able to hold on to her, if she's even his.

I will enjoy peeling that adorable dress off her. Slowly, so she'll want more. And more, and more, and more…

Strange. What is a girl like her doing here in the first place? She's obviously not a fangbanger. And where the hell did Bill find her? Doesn't matter. I'll let them settle with their drinks, get comfortable, and then I'll summon them.

I avert my eyes to see some idiot human approaching me. A bald middle aged man grovelling at my feet. God, how boring. I will not drink that synthetic crap unless I have to, but I do have some standards. I have plenty of willing women here every night who would consider it an honour to be bitten by me. I can take my pick and do whatever I want with them. And I always do. If I'm to take a male fangbanger he should at least be pretty, and fun to abuse. And smart enough to take the hint that I'm not fucking interested.

I kick the filth away.

She has definitely noticed me now. I try to glamour the girl, but she is resisting. It simply doesn't work on her. I don't think I have ever, in my millennium on this earth, come across a human that can't be glamoured. There's more to this girl than meets the eye.

She might prove to be challenge if I'm to take her with her consent. But she will yield to me, and I have a feeling she will be worth a little of my time.

Pam returns to me.

"She spoke to Long Shadow before. Asking questions about some of our fangbangers. You should summon them."

"Really, Pam? I hadn't thought of that…. Whatever would I do without you, Child?"

I made a wise choice in turning Pam, but she can be so infuriating when she's bored. Which is pretty much all the time. Fortunately she knows her place when it counts, and it is always amusing when she's bugging someone else.

I turn my gaze back to the sweet couple. Hmm, Compton's looking a little nervous there. It is almost hard not to show my pleasure at his discomfort. It is a good time to summon them.

********************************

Compton is definitely displeased as he offers the girl his hand like some Southern Gentleman.

She is even more captivating up close. It almost looks as if her dress has bloodstains on it, and her breasts are just begging for some undivided attention.

Compton can barely restrain his anger as he reluctantly introduce us to each other.

Ah, sweet Sookie. A defining moment.

But to my surprise she is not scared. Slightly wary and uncertain, but not scared. She is even quite defiant while still able to maintain perfect southern manners. Amusing.

I indulge her in her questions, and my answers clearly disgust her. An interesting reaction. She came here with a vampire and she is surrounded by the pathetic creatures here, yet it disgusts her that I would refuse one and drink from another.

They prepare to leave, but I will not let them slip away so easily. I invite the girl to sit next to me. Compton would never leave her alone with me and he cannot refuse my hospitality.

The look on his face is priceless… Especially when I make my intentions known and he is forced to declare her as his in a futile attempt to protect her from me. She is a little too fast and determined to confirm this statement. Sookie has not given herself to anyone.

Suddenly she gets a look on her face and tells us the cops are coming. My fascination momentarily turns to anger and disappointment before I realize she merely knows something I do not. This is both puzzling and embarrassing, but that is not something I would ever allow to be shown. The police arrive within seconds, so I make the quick decision to bring them out the back door of the club where Compton leaves with the girl, and Pam and I take off in the other direction. Now, it's not that I would have been in much trouble because of a minor violation if I'd stayed. The cops are very fond of vampire establishments because it is always very likely that we're up to something. But there's no reason I should have my night ruined when there's still so much fun to be had.

I part with my child for the night and head out into the night. There are always underlings to unpleasantly surprise, other clubs to investigate, and dinner to be had.

But how did she know? She's not a seer. The Gods would never bestow a gift like that to someone without giving her more response time than that. So, what is she?

She reacted so fast. As if…ah, of course.

Telepath.

*******************************

**Sookie's POV**

We arrive at Fangtasia. And despite the crowd we actually get a good parking space. This is definitely not the kind of bar/nightclub I'm used to. I may not go out clubbing a lot, but I do work in a bar. They're really going all out with the whole vampire theme here, but I guess that's the best way to bring in the money from all the tourists and fangbangers and other people who fall, or just really like the cliché. And 'Fangtasia' is supplying. Does this count as selling out?

A honey blonde female vampire dressed like some kind of dominatrix greet us at the door. It's been a long time since I've been carded though. But that's probably because I rarely go to places outside of Bon Tempes that even check. I know I look young, but I've been 25 for quite a while now. It also seems kind of funny to get carded at a vampire bar of all places, but from what the vamp says, it seems that just means they're watched more closely. She's sounds incredibly bored and she's pretty condescending. Bill is oddly quiet. It's clear I'm not acting correctly, but since Bill has neglected to fill me in on correct vampire behaviour I'm gonna stick to being the polite Southern Belle I was brought up to be. What does he mean by 'mainstreaming'?

Everything inside is predictably decorated in black and red. There are dancers on podiums and everyone is dressed like a gothic teenager. I must look like a white candle in a coalmine. Oops. Bill takes me to the bar to get a drink. I order a gin and tonic and Bill orders a bottle of blood from the cranky looking bartender. He looks Native American with long black hair and tattoos. My manners still go unnoticed while I take out the pictures of the two murdered women. I obviously need to tread lightly here. Guess it's not strictly kosher to ask questions about their patrons or who they hang out with. Instead he provides me with information I did not ask for.

"This one… she wanted to die."

"How do you know?"

"Everyone who comes here does. In their own way. That's what we are. Death."

Okay. Guess he thinks he knows something about me that I don't.

Bill takes our drinks and we head for a free table. Once there I let my guard down to see if there are any interesting thoughts around. One voice comes in clearly, but he's not thinking anything interesting. He only seems intent on working up the courage to approach someone in the room. I notice the vampire in question sitting in a thronelike chair on a slightly raised platform in a corner of the bar. He's obviously meant to be noticed. What is he? The mascot?

I ask bill, and he does not seem pleased that I've noticed the vampire. Like it could be avoided… Eric, huh. So, not the mascot then. He is very handsome. Big guy, strong looking, broad shoulders and completely dressed in black. Same shade of blonde as me, his hair is almost as long as mine. It looks very alive and shiny for a dead guy too. I wonder if he uses a lot of product. But then he ruins the pretty picture by kicking a fan in the head with a disgusted look on his face.

I return my attention to the rest of the bar and let my guard down again. Everyone is just thinking about sex. Being able to read people's minds means I've heard some pretty racy thoughts, especially from those who also broadcast in pictures. And some of those thoughts I've gotten from my very own big brother during unguarded moments, thus thoroughly scarring me for life. But this place definitely takes the cake. I can't imagine half of the things these people are thinking about can possibly be pleasant. Would Bill like to do any of that? He must have gotten around through all his years after all. Should I be worried?

"Uh-oh."

Uh-oh? What on earth is he talking about? Then Bill tells me that Eric is going to summon us. Who the hell does he think he is? But right on cue, Bill takes my hand and leads me up to the throne, like subjects that have been granted audience. The female vampire who checked my id is standing by Eric's side. They look equally bored. Eric has a deep voice as he speaks to Bill, and I am not getting any warm and fuzzy feelings from their conversation. Then Eric looks at me like I'm a particularly tall glass of first grade virgin blood. I'm not particularly tall, but…oh God, can he tell I'm a virgin!? Maybe I should have just given in to J.B du Rhone when I had the chance.

Bill is distinctly uncomfortable. Apparently Eric's flunky has already provided him with my name, but this time my manners seem to be amusing. I think it may have been better to be ignored. I do not like feeling as if I'm a mouse being watched by a cat. A big scary cat with big scary friends no less. Again I take out the pictures of the murdered women. His answers to my questions are disgusting. He speaks of these women as if they're Happy Meals he didn't find to be very Happy.

Jerk.

I make as if to leave, but he's not finished with us. He 'invites' me to sit beside him by his throne. I sit down while Bill remains standing. Then Eric asks Bill if he's 'quite attached to his friend', clearly meaning me. This gets a reaction out of him as he is very quick to proclaim that I am 'his'. Normally I would not approve of being regarded as someone's possession, but this seems important, so I quickly confirm this statement. Eric looks me over and I think he actually licked his lips. Was he actually asking if I could be what? Borrowed?

Asshole.

I let my guard down again. I so do not want to be here. Oh, and especially not if the police are gonna burst in at any moment. I let my company know that we need to get out of here. Bill seems to think I've made a terrible faux pas with that simple statement, so I explain what's going on. So Eric and the flunky leads us out the back door, where Bill picks me up and we leave, Eric and the woman taking off in the other direction.

Bill is worried. He tells me Eric was interested in me before, and now he might figure out that I'm a telepath too. He's making me feel like I've done something bad. I came to find out if the murdered women have been to Fangtasia, and then I got us out of getting stuck in the middle of a police raid. Exactly what did I do wrong? Well, since he's already in a huff I might as well pump him for some information. He gives me a resigned look before he tells me that Eric is about a thousand years old, which duh, makes him _very_ old. He was an honest to God Viking in his old days in what is now Sweden. His female flunky is actually Pam, his 'child', and second-in-command. Apparently being his child means Eric made her a vampire, thus making him her Master and Maker. And he, along with Pam and Long Shadow the bartender are the owners of the club. Well, well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you everyone who have already given me such great reviews!**_

**Eric's POV**

Sookie Stackhouse: Telepath, virgin, and a secret ingredient. I must have Bill bring her to me again. He has to obey a direct order. I think it's time to deal with the in-house embezzler. Glamouring hasn't been very helpful this time, and getting Sookie here plus avoiding the mess of having to torture and kill my employees, well, that's quite a win-win situation.

I'll have Pam summon them for Wednesday.

********************************

**Sookie's POV**

"He's summoning us again!? Why?"

"Pam didn't say."

"Well, I'm not going. As long as I'm not in his bar I will not be summoned anywhere."

"I'm sorry Sookie, but I have to obey Eric and if I don't bring you with me it will reflect very poorly on me, especially since I've declared you as mine, which you know I had to do for your protection. We might both be punished if we don't go. Sookie, Eric is my sheriff. That's why I have to obey. You can't spread this information around, but vampires have been organized for quite some time. In America, every state has a king or queen, and every state is divided into areas that are controlled by a sheriffs. Eric is the sheriff of area 5, where we live. So we have to go."

"I don't know Bill. I'm not a vampire. I don't have to live by your rules and I don't want to be dragged into vampire politics or anything else. I like you Bill, but if everyone else is like Pam and Eric, I don't want anything to do with them. But I don't us to be punished either. So, I guess we'll just go and see what they want. But I'm not sticking around for tea and biscuits. We find out what they want and then get out of there as quick as possible. Okay?"

"No tea and biscuits, and a quick exit. I like your plan."

"Alright then."

*************************************

So we're back at Fangtasia, only a week after we were last here. I went for a pretty and feminine dress, because I'm still not a gothic fangbanging teenager. But the club appears to be closed anyway. Bill takes me to the back entrance this time. Pam opens the door before Bill can even knock. To my great shock she is wearing a pair of comfortable beige linen pants and a light pink knitted sweater. She looks nice. She leads us to an office with a big black leather couch, a big desk with a laptop on it and lots of papers and folders. There's also a full length mirror and a closet and a small bookcase. Eric sits behind the desk. Pam and Long Shadow are standing on either side of the closed door. Bill and I move to stand in front of Eric. He stands up as well.

"What do you need us for, Eric?"

"Well, Bill. I would like the assistance of our little telepath here."

Bill closes his eyes briefly and seem like he's counting to ten or something. Well, I'm not exactly happy about this development either.

"It appears that someone is embezzling money from the club. I need you Sookie, to read some of my employees and find out who it is. But first thing's first: I have only heard of one telepath before. It is true you cannot read vampire minds, yes?"

"Yes, that's true."

Suddenly I feel something trying to reach my mind and I'm flooded with thoughts and images. Eric is obviously testing me. And I've failed miserably, this isn't supposed to happen! I've never been able to read a vampire before. Maybe it's because he's deliberately sending to me? Either way, my perfectly practised poker face is the only thing that can get me out of this alive. There's no way I would be allowed to live if I can hear vampire thoughts. He's really testing me though. I can barely hold on with all the things he's broadcasting. Nevermind the dark and ice cold feeling of his mind, the things he's showing me are extremely graphic and rapidly changing. The things he wants to do to me, at least it looks like I'm enjoying myself. Would I really though?

I see him on the battlefield soaked in blood and ripping heads off with his bare hands, cutting people in half with a big sword dripping with blood. I see him staking other vampires, breaking the necks of big wolves and tearing the hearts out of angry bears. I see him in the snow and I hear his battle cry as he shouts orders to his allies. The sounds of war are terrible, but Eric is clearly enjoying himself. He looks glorious. Then everything stops.

"Good. Pam, bring Bruce in."

Bill then goes to stand next to where Pam was standing before. Guess I passed the test. I wouldn't have been able to stay unfazed for much longer. Eric motions for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk and to turn it around so that my back is against him. Pam returns with a terrified looking middle-aged man with balding hair. She moves the other chair to stand in front of me and then places Bruce on it.

"Bruce here, is the club's accountant. Listen to him first."

I turn my head to look at Eric.

"But why don't you just glamour him?"

"We have. It's not always that effective."

Poor guy. Why would someone embezzle from a vampire bar? That's just extra stupid. Oh, yeah…

"What's gonna happen to the one who did it? And what makes you think it wasn't a vampire?"

"You're right. It might be a vampire, but I would be very surprised if it is. The one responsible would of course give us our money back."

"Sure… And then they'll mysteriously disappear. I'll tell you what. If you agree to hand the ones responsible _to the police_, I'll agree to read people for you anytime you want. And I know, you can make me do that anyway, but I won't be cooperative if you do. So wouldn't it be more helpful if we had a deal?"

He seemed to think this one over. Bill looks mad. Bruce looks like he's about to faint, and Pam and Long Shadow look bored.

"Agreed. We have a deal Miss Stackhouse. Do you think you could read Bruce now?"

I turn around to face Bruce again. His thoughts are a swirling mess of panicked sentences. I tell him to calm down and that no one is going to hurt him. Then I put my hand on his arm to get a clearer reading.

"Bruce, did you steal the money from the club?"

"No. I reported it as soon as I found out. I didn't take anything, I swear!"

_They have to believe me. I didn't do this. Why would anyone steal from Eric? I certainly don't have a deathwish, I have a family to take care of. I earn well here. What's gonna happen to me? _

"He's telling the truth, he didn't do it. He's a good accountant. I'd keep him on. Though you'll need to glamour him after this or he'll probably resign…"

"I'm touched that you care so much about my business. If only you would _touch_ me a little more…"

"Well, you're outta luck there. Is there anyone else you want me to read, or can we leave?"

"There's more. Pam, get Ginger."

Pam leaves, and I sit and wait. Eric is leaning against the wall right next to me. He's smiling curiously at me. He's very tall, I hadn't noticed while he was sitting down. Pam comes back with Ginger, a skinny woman in her late twenties. She's wearing a short leather skirt and a plastic-looking tube top. I can't help wondering if she's cold. And the bar is closed; does that mean she usually wears that? Ginger looks at me disdainfully, but then she looks at Eric and brightens dramatically.

"Hey baby… Do you need me for something?"

"Sit down on the chair in front of Sookie. She has some questions for you. You will answer them."

"Yes, master"

Master? Give me a break… He doesn't look like he enjoys being called 'baby' though. What on earth makes her think that's a good idea? Has he had sex with her? Apparently Eric has a lot of fans. Does he bring them in here to feed and… Urgh. Note to self: stay away from the desk and the couch.

Ginger sits down in front of me and crosses her legs imperiously. I put my hand on her arm just like with Bruce, and she flinches in surprise as if she's not used to being touched that gently.

"Hello, Ginger. My name is Sookie and I'm just going to ask you some questions and then you can go. Alright?"

"Fine…"

"Someone's been stealing money from the bar. Do you know anything about that?"

_What does she have to touch me for? Bitch. What is she doing here? Is Eric sleeping with her? Why won't he sleep with me? He drinks from me, so why won't he fuck me? He's always bringing fangbangers in here to do God knows what._

_Why is she asking about the money? He said no one would notice if I covered it up. I didn't take anything, I just helped, it was…uh, it was…_

"She helped cover it up. But she didn't take anything. She knows who did, but I can't get a name or even a picture. It's like that information has just been erased or something."

Ginger looks astonished and not a little pissed off. She shakes my hand off her arm like I've burned her. Everyone else in the room seems to be on alert now.

"She's been glamoured." Pam looks suspicious and annoyed.

"So that means it's a vampire right? Then we can leave now? I can't help you with a vampire."

_How did she know that? I never said anything! He's gonna be so mad at me. And I really liked him too. He'd even let me braid his hair and put feathers in it like a real Indian__ if I made it up to him. What will he do to me now?_

I stiffen in surprise at Ginger's latest thoughts. But before I can even tell Eric, Long Shadow lunges at me. He tries to get to my neck, to break it or to bite, I don't have time to play the odds. I move to get out of my chair, so his fangs tear into my arm instead. Then he throws me over on to the desk and reaches out for my neck again. So much for avoiding that, right?

But suddenly he becomes still, and then his eyes blacken and blood sprays out of his mouth and onto me. He seems to fall into himself, crumbling and decomposing right in front of my eyes. I see a stake shoved into his back, and barely register Eric standing behind him with a mallet in his hands before I get yanked away from under what remains of Long Shadow. Bill is holding onto me with an unreadable expression. Eric looks almost surprised for all of two seconds before he switches back to looking as bored as Pam. Ginger lies passed out on the floor.

I'm completely drenched in blood and everyone is staring at me. I don't know what to think about what just happened and I can't seem to speak. For a few seconds we all just stand there staring at each other until I get my voice back.

"Well, problem solved huh?" Brilliant, Sookie. Stellar choice of words, really.

"Um, maybe y'all got somewhere I can clean up a little? And a first aid kit?"

I look at Bill and he moves to look at my arm. His pupils are dilated and he looks hungry. But he seems to be controlling himself.

Eric speaks first:

"There's a shower in the employees' changing room. I'll find you something else to wear.

There's a first aid kit in there too. Pam, wake Ginger up and have her clean up this mess. Then glamour her and kick her out. And tell her not to bother coming back."

"Of course."

"It's not bleeding too much, Sookie. You go clean yourself up and we'll put a bandage on it when you come out of the shower. I don't know where the…"

"I'll show her. Bill, you can help Ginger clean up, it'll get her out of here faster. Come with me Sookie."

Bill looks absolutely livid, but he doesn't argue. He follows me with his eyes as Eric leads me out of his office and down the corridor leading to the back door. Before we come all the way to the door we take a right turn and through a door leading to the changing room. He pulls a curtain back to reveal a tiny shower stall, and then hands me a towel. I can see a first aid kit hanging on the wall by the door. I put the towel down on a bench and wait for Eric to leave. He does not.

"Your blood smells sweet."

"Thank you, I think… But you know I'm Bill's, you can't have my blood. Now, can you leave so I can take my shower?"

"You can leave Bill anytime you want. You and I still have a deal, remember? And anything Bill can do, I can do better… But then, Bill hasn't done much of anything, has he?"

"Will you turn Ginger in to the police?"

"No point. She didn't steal my money, and Bruce won't be able to prove that she helped cover it up. And Long Shadow is no more, and even if he were still here we have our own way of dealing with the crimes of vampires. Ginger will be glamoured and fired. Pam will put some extras into her glamour as punishment. She won't be harmed. I would have stuck to our agreement if her guilt could have been proven. So our deal is still valid."

"Alright then. As for Bill, I have no plans on leaving him. He treats me well and we care very much for each other. Now, please leave. I'm getting all crusty over here."

He smiles knowingly at me before he leaves.

I close the door behind him and start to take my dress and underwear off. I won't be able to wear any of it again. I get in the shower and rinse off. The cut on my arm stings, and bloody water swirls on the tile floor. I rinse out my hair and clean the cut, which only makes it bleed more. Getting out of the shower, Eric is standing there again.

"What the hell are you doing in here again!?"

I snatch up the towel and wrap it around me as fast as I can. I may not be very bloody anymore but I'm sure I'm just as red as I was before. The bastard waited so he could see me naked!

"Just thought I'd bring you some clothes. And you'll need help with that gash on your arm. You're getting blood all over my white towel. Unfortunately the only thing that will fit you is one of my shirts. My pants would be way too big, but the shirt will probably be about the same length as you dress anyway. And I got this lovely thong from the gift shop. No charge of course."

"But where's Bill?"

"Still helping Ginger. She's not much use, and vampire remains are very messy."

"Thank you for saving me. And for the clothes too. I'm sorry I'm ruining your towel."

"Long Shadow would have been taken care of sooner or later anyway. This way it was just sooner. And I'm pretty sure you're gonna look gorgeous in just my shirt and a thong. I couldn't care less about the towel. Now sit down and I'll bandage your arm so you don't get blood on the shirt too."

I hesitate slightly before sitting down on the bench. I didn't have time to dry my hair at all so now it's dripping down my back. There wasn't much time to dry anything else either so now I'm starting to get a little cold, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna loosen the towel around me while Eric is still here. He sits down next to me, straddling the bench. He has a roll of bandage and fastening clips with him. The sheriff of area 5 is about to administer first aid. Guess it must be worth such a mundane task to see me bleeding, wet, and half naked. How sweet.

"Our saliva heals you know. Has Bill told you about that? I can stop the bleeding and help you heal faster. If you'll let me."

"He told me. But I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with you licking me."

"I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before. But I promise I'll be gentle."

He leers at me with a glint in his bright blue eyes, and then he bends down to lick the blood from my arm. I think about protesting, but he really is being gentle and the pain subsides and the wound stops bleeding after a while. It feels strange to have his tongue on my bare skin, but I refuse to put a name to this feeling. When he's done he licks his lips for any remaining blood. He looks a little dazed to me.

"Mmm, you taste…"

"Different, I know. Bill told me."

"Different, yes. But obviously, unlike him, I know exactly what the special ingredient is now…"

"Which is what exactly?"

"That is for another time, my sweet. For now, I'll help you put the bandage on."

He actually wasn't that bad at first aid. Soon my arm was painless and bandaged. And this time he left me alone without question. So once again I closed the door and dried off before wrapping the towel in a turban on my head to dry my hair. I put the thong on. I hate wearing thongs, but sometimes it's warranted if you're wearing something tight fitting. But I've never gotten used to them. These were black with 'Fangtasia' printed in red on the front. I put the black shirt on and buttoned it all the way up. It was very soft, and it smelled really good.

I find a brush in one of the lockers, bringing it with me while I go look for Bill.

I didn't need to look far though, because he was waiting for me in the corridor just outside the changing room.

He leads me back to the office again, which was now completely clean. He motioned for me to sit on the couch.

"Um, did you wipe down the couch as well…?"

"Well yes, there was some blood on it."

I suppose it's relatively safe then… So I sit down and Bill takes the brush and removes the towel from my head and gets to work on my hair. Eric comes back in and admires my appearance before he sits down in his chair behind the desk again. He just looks at Bill and me and seems to be contemplating something.

When Bill is done with my hair, I get up to return the brush. My dress is gone. Eric must have thrown it away. Bill is ready to leave, and I can't wait to go home. It does not feel comfortable to run around here wearing only a shirt and a thong.

In the car on the way back to Bon Tempes I'm full of only my own thoughts.

"Will Eric get in trouble for killing another vampire?"

"He'll have to pay a fine to Long Shadow's maker if he, or she, isn't finally dead."

"Will he at least get a discount because of the embezzlement?"

"I really doubt it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Eric's POV**

Pam brings Compton and Sookie into my office. She's wearing another virginal outfit. Bill is wearing an annoyed expression I'm beginning to think is permanently stuck to him. I tell him what I want and he looks immensely irritated. I love it. But first I need to make sure Sookie can't read vampire minds. The only other telepath I've heard of couldn't, but it still didn't keep her alive for long.

I'd hate to kill this one. I'm well rehearsed in concealing my thoughts and intentions, but these things can't always be controlled. I ask her, and she confirms that vampire minds are closed to her. I wonder if she can read weres and shifters but if she doesn't know they exist I do not want to wait around for Bill to give her the whole supe-101 speech.

Just in case, I consciously send her thoughts and images of a nature she couldn't possibly ignore. She doesn't even flinch. Excellent.

I have Pam bring in the accountant and tell Sookie to start with him. She looks back at me and asks why I don't just use my glamour. And for some reason I actually tell her just why that is.

Then she also becomes worried about what I would do to whoever's responsible for stealing from me. And rightly so, because I would not be merciful.

Ooh, she's quite the firecracker. But I gotta hand it to her; she's very clever to offer me a deal. Of course, I'm not exactly in the habit of negotiating with mortals. Ever. But this is just too good to pass up. I can get Pam or someone else to make sure the cops do their job, and I get free access to Sookie anytime I want. An opportunity I plan to make good use of even if I have to fire a waitress every week just so I can get her to read the replacements.

She gets started with Bruce. He didn't do it. I really didn't think he did. He's the one who reported it, and apparently it was very well hidden in the books.

I can't help smiling when she advices me to hold on to Bruce as accountant, and then she has no problem being snippy with me after I make a crude remark. She's like a dinner, sex kitten and a show all wrapped in one.

Next is Ginger. She calls me 'baby' again. I have got to get rid of her. I might understand the stupid human term of endearment if I'd fucked her, but I could barely stomach feeding off of her.

Sookie gets a curious look on her face. She's clearly as disgusted by Ginger as I am. Then something seems to occur to her and she glances quickly around the room, eyes lingering slightly on the desk and the couch, and I don't have to be a telepath to know what she's thinking. Hmm.

Now, something finally happens. Ginger was in on it, but she's been glamoured. That means it's a vampire, and I know it can only be Long Shadow.

Sookie seems to realize something and I see her intending to turn to me. And then all hell breaks loose. Long Shadow lunges at Sookie, going in for the kill. I make the quick decision to stake the bastard before he succeeds. He bleeds on the girl before he starts to flake and decompose. Bill yanks Sookie away from what's left of my bartender. She's covered in blood, some of it is definitely her own. She's beautiful.

I show her to the employees' changing room where she can clean herself up. I get her a towel and stand to wait. She smells so sweet, I can't wait to taste her. And she's still a virgin too. I can't order Bill not to sleep with a human he's taken for himself, even without the actual taking. I might have to move fast to make sure that privilege is mine.

She thinks Bill cares for her. Then where was he while she was being attacked? He just looked irritated. Not angry or fearful, just irritated. Something is not right there. Why is he so adamant in keeping her away from me if he's barely gonna move a muscle to keep her from getting killed? Could he really just be that slow to react? That would be pathetic, even for him.

I leave her alone while I go to my closet to get a clean shirt she can wear. Bill and Ginger are on the floor cleaning, where they belong. I get a tiny black thong from the gift shop and head back to Sookie. I'm standing by the door when she gets out of the shower.

What a magnificent body… Curves in all the right places, the most amazing full breasts I've ever seen. It must be true that they designed the coke bottle in the shape of a woman's body. I know it's the true inspiration behind the Bösendorfer pianos. Not to speak of the violin.

She yells at me for watching her. She's predictably modest. I'll have to cure her of that.

The gash on her arm is bleeding more now and it's probably very painful too. I bring over some gauze and straddle the bench right next to her. She looks annoyed, but not afraid, and she even lets me lick her wound to help her heal. When I first put my tongue on her I instantly know what the secret ingredient is. The gods have sent me a part fairy. I can barely contain myself. Now that I think about it, her scent is quite unmistakable even if it's faint. But her blood tastes more of it. I must make sure no one else tastes her, at least no one old enough to know just what they're drinking. Bill must have, but he's too young to know what he's tasting. An even younger vampire than him would probably drain her. I will not let this happen. She will be mine, and mine only.

I'm gentle with her, savouring every drop until the bleeding has completely stopped. While she still has her eyes closed I quickly nick my finger to rub some of my blood on her wound so it will get into her bloodstream. When I'm done I lick my lips, slightly buzzed, and thinking about when I will bite into her femoral artery and bringing her over the edge to an amazing orgasm.

I snap back to reality, and help her bandage her arm before leaving. I can smell Bill waiting right outside. Buzzkill.

I head out to the bar to find Pam and ask what she did to Ginger besides erasing tonight's events. Apparently she also hypnotized her into sneezing uncontrollably every time she's around money and making her think she's allergic to cash. That sounds appropriately inconvenient. We will also have to start looking for a new bartender and another waitress. And I won't be getting my money back either. Fuck.

I go to retrieve and throw away Sookie's dress. I'll buy her a new one. I return to my office for something more pleasant to occupy my mind, and I am not disappointed. I knew she'd look great in my shirt. I mentally take it off her until she's only wearing the thong. The taste of her blood that lingers in my mouth, combined with the image of her perfect body is more than enough to make me hard as a rock. I shift in the chair behind my desk.

How will I get rid of Bill without anyone thinking it was me? If I kill him she would grieve, and if she thought I was responsible it would be a lot harder to gain her trust and affection.

If I order him out on a mission it would also be obvious that I'm trying to get rid of him.

I'll need to think about this. I suppose I can send him away for a week or so to buy me some time, and make sure she remains untouched. Hmm.

Sookie leaves to return the brush and Bill follows to wait for her in the hall. I can't keep them here any longer anyway. I have to contact Long Shadow's Maker before dawn and tell Pam to make the arrangements for hiring new staff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sookie's POV**

The next day I get a delivery right as I was starting to get ready for work. I place the white box on the table and remove the ribbons holding it together. Inside it is a note lying on some sheer pink tissue paper.

_**Sweet Sookie,**_

_**I'm terribly sorry your pretty dress was ruined last night. I hope this new one will be to your liking. Although I won't mind seeing you in just one of my shirts again…**_

_**E **_

I remove all the tissue paper to reveal a beautiful new sundress. Turquoise, like the waters of the Caribbean, with thin spaghetti straps and tiny embroidered butterflies all over it.

I'll have to thank him. Should I send a card? Call him? Bill wouldn't want me to thank Eric in person. He probably won't approve of Eric sending me gifts in the first place. Maybe I shouldn't even tell him about it at all. I'll have to think about that.

I take the dress to my room, and I hide the folded note in my jewellery box. Gran said she'd be gone all day with the Gardening Society, and would probably stay over with a friend till tomorrow. This is good, because I'd rather not have to explain how my dress got ruined. I've also washed Eric's shirt already. I really don't want to have to explain that to her either. Maybe I can get Bill to give it back to Eric along with a thank you note for the new dress? Or maybe I'll just drive to Shreveport and do it myself. It's not like I need anyone's permission.

I finish getting ready, and I'm off to work.

Merlotte's is not very busy when I arrive saying hi to Sam in his office while stowing away my stuff on the shelf by the door. My shift was pretty uneventful. Arlene went on and on about reconnecting with her second husband, Sheriff Dearborn stopped by for something to eat, and big brother Jason came by about two hours before my shift ended. After an hour or so he left again with some brunette who was very fond of giggling. Unfortunately I had to stay longer after my shift ended to help Sam clean up, after a particularly drunk customer knocked down several bottles and glasses off the bar before barfing all over the floor. I just couldn't leave Sam to clean all that up alone.

Bill was waiting by my car when I finally got to go home a few hours after sunset. He's done that every night lately, which I'm thankful for now that there's a killer in Bon Tempes that seems to be targeting women who associate with vampires.

"You're late. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just needed to help Sam clean up after a customer who made a big mess. Have you waited long? You could have come inside, you know."

"I have eternity. I don't mind waiting for you."

I kiss him on the lips and he puts his arms around me. The kiss deepens and our tongues mingle together as I put my arms around his neck to hold him closer.

But then the back door to Merlotte's open and Sam sees us before he turns to lock the door. Bill and I break apart and instead we get into my car to drive home.

I park in the back as usual and get out to lock the car door.

Odd, I thought I turned out all the lights in the house before I left. Bill is beside me in a flash, grabbing me by the wrist.

"Sookie, you don't want to go inside right now. Let me go first."

"Why? What's wrong? There's no one home. I can't sense anyone inside."

"I smell blood, Sookie. Lots of it. Please, stay here while I go inside."

I don't understand a thing. There are no minds inside, so who would be bleeding? And what should I wait out here for?

I walk up to the back door and call out to Bill. He's in front of me in an instant. But not before I spot Gran lying dead in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor. I let out a shattering scream and fall to my knees. I can still see her behind Bill's legs.

That's why the lights were on in the house. It was her blood he smelled. And I couldn't sense her, because she's dead. She's not there anymore. She's gone.

Bill picks me up and carries me to the front porch and puts me down on the swing. I'm not crying, and I wonder why. Gran wasn't even supposed to be home. Oh… But I was.

It's all my fault. The killer was after me.

Bill leaves for a moment to go into the house again. When he comes back he sits down beside me and puts a blanket around my shoulders. I can't move.

"Sookie, I've called the police. They should be here soon. Is there anyone else you'd like me to call?"

I stare at him blankly trying to register what he's talking about. Police are coming. Who do I know to call at a time like this?

"Jason. He might not be home though; he left the bar with a giggling girl."

"Okay…I'll try anyway. You just wait here and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks. The number is in the address book by the phone."

While he's gone, Sheriff Dearborn and his deputy Andy Bellefleur pull up on the driveway in their squad car. When they come up to me, Bill comes back out to talk to them. I don't really listen. But I have to tell them.

"Gran wasn't supposed to be home. I was. I should be dead. Not her."

Bud looks down at me.

"This is not your fault, Sookie. And I'm positive that Adele would have been glad to take your place if she'd known the killer was really after you."

Now the tears come, silently. Does he really think that's supposed to make me feel better?

Andy steps inside and Bud follows. Bill sits down beside me again.

"I couldn't get a hold of Jason, so I took the liberty of calling Sam so he can stay with you during the day tomorrow. He'll be here before dawn. You shouldn't be alone."

"That's fine, I guess."

Andy comes out to call the coroner while Bud asks Bill and me a bunch of questions. What has Gran done today, what's the name of the friend she was going to stay with, why did she come home early, why was I late to come home, have we received any threats, what is Bill doing here, who found the body… On and on and on.

The coroner arrives to take Gran away but I want to see her before they leave. She looks like she's sleeping. Except she's bloody. But she still feels warm to the touch. I watch as the coroner puts Gran in the back of the car and drives off. I'll never see her again now.

After Andy and the Sheriff have left as well, I turn to look at Bill, wondering what I'm supposed to do now. Then I get up to go inside and Bill follows me to the closet in the washroom. I get out the mop and a bucket that I fill with water. Bill gets a washcloth and fills another bucket with water. We work together in silence wiping up all the blood on the floor. I feel ashamed for a moment after wondering if Bill thinks it's a waste of blood. If maybe he'd rather lick it off the floor. I shouldn't think like that. What is wrong with me?

When the kitchen is finally clean, Bill takes the mop and the bucket and suggests I take a shower and then try to get some sleep. I just do what he says so I won't have to think for myself. I brush my teeth first, and in the shower I scrub my body from head to toe and wash my hair twice before applying conditioner.

When I'm done and dried off I put on my comfy blue pyjama pants with the kittens on it, and a white tank top. Bill comes into my room to brush my hair and then I get under the covers. He plants a kiss on the top of my head and tells me to try and get some sleep. He sits down on the rocking chair in the corner, and after a while I manage to drift off to sleep.

When I wake up again, it's daylight and Sam is sitting in the chair by my bed. He's a good friend. He smiles at me and says he's going to fix us something to eat while I get dressed. I can't really eat much, but I manage a glass of milk and half of a turkey sandwich. Sam stays all day while I make phone call after phone call. I call the coroner and the funeral home, her friends and others who would need to know. The family lawyer.

Jason is still not answering. I keep cleaning the house and Sam keeps trying to get me to eat. It seems like forever before it's dark again outside. Bill shows up, and I thank Sam for keeping me company. He tells me to take as many days off from work as I need before he leaves.

Bill looks frustrated and seems to want to tell me something, but he hesitates. He sits down next to me on the couch in front of the TV.

"What is it, Bill?"

He looks at me worriedly before he answers.

"Eric called me before I came here tonight. He wants me to travel to South Dakota to negotiate a deal with Long Shadow's Maker. He wanted me to go tonight, but he agreed to let it wait till tomorrow night after I told him about your grandmother. I really hate to leave you at a time like this. But I have to go."

"Um, how long will you be gone?"

"It shouldn't take more than a few days. I'll try to get back as soon as I can. I'm going to ask Sam to look after you while I'm gone. I will not leave you unprotected when there's a killer out there who might still be after you."

"You don't have to do that. I can manage. Or Jason can stay with me while you're gone."

"You will not be safe on your own Sookie, and Jason is not reliable. Have you been able to reach him today? Sam can keep you safe. Please do not argue about this."

"Then I'll go back to work. Sam has a bar to run. I'll just have to stay there while he works until he can take me home."

"Alright. But don't work too hard. Stay close to Sam and call me if anything happens."

"Will I see you before you leave?"

"I'll come by to make sure Sam is here before I go."

"Okay. I think I should go to bed now. It's been a long day."

"Of course. I'll come in to keep you company when you're ready."

*******************************

The next morning, Sam was there again. I let him make breakfast while I showered and put on my uniform. He told me that Bill had spoken to him, and he'd be glad to make sure I'm safe while Bill is gone. He wasn't to keen on me working so soon just for his sake, but here I put my foot down and didn't give him any choice in the matter.

So after a quick breakfast, we drove to Merlotte's. People stared at me all day and it was hard not to burst into tears whenever I heard their thoughts about me but I was too sad to keep my shields up. Finally, Sam told me to go into his office for a while and get some rest.

That I was glad to do. I even fell asleep for a while and when I came out again the bar had crowded up and I could keep too busy to hear or talk much to anyone. Bill came by to see me and have a quick word with Sam before he kissed me on the cheek and left.

*****************************

When Sam and I got back to my house it was well after dark. There were bouquets of flowers and condolence cards on the porch. We brought them inside and put them all in water. I helped Sam fix up something to eat and we sat at the kitchen table and talked about the arrangements for the funeral.

Then after about an hour of watching TV, there was a knock on the front door. Sam got up immediately and walked with me to the door keeping me behind him as he opened it.

Eric was standing there, leaning casually on the doorframe. He looked at me and smiled as I stepped out from behind Sam. Then he looked at Sam and his eyes narrowed.

"Shifter. You must be the one Bill left in charge while he's gone."

"And you must be Northman. Your reputation precedes you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects to Sookie, of course. Will you invite me in, my sweet?"

I hesitate for a moment. It can obviously be dangerous to invite a vampire into your home. But I didn't feel very threatened by Eric so I invited him in, to Sam's great displeasure.

I lead him into the kitchen and offer him a True Blood, which he declines. He sits down at the table before I even get the chance to offer him a seat. I sit down opposite him, and Sam stands protectively behind me.

"Why are you really here Eric? I don't believe for a second that you care about my grandmother."

"No, I can't really say that I do. But I care about you. Our deal makes you one of my assets, and when a killer is after one of my assets it is my duty to protect them."

He turns to Sam.

"I will be here at night to protect Sookie while Bill is gone. You may still guard her during the day."

"Gee, thanks ever so… Sookie, are you okay with that? I really don't mind staying here at night."

I'm not sure what to say. This is quite a surprise. Eric showing up here in the first place, and then offering to stay here to protect me at night as if he doesn't have anything better to do, or a minion to delegate to. But before I can make a decision, both Sam and Eric stiffen up and seem to go into some kind of battle mode. I stand up as the back door is slammed open and in stomps a livid looking Jason.

"Jason, where the hell have you been!?"

"I was in Monroe with…someone. Is it true about Gran?"

"You mean that she was brutally murdered right here in this kitchen over two nights ago? Yes, that's true. So nice of you to notice."

"Oh, don't give me that, Sookie. It's not like I expected someone to get killed while I was gone for two days."

"You didn't think someone might get killed when there's a friggin' serial killer on the loose? You could have called and let me know where you were. Our grandmother, who's one of our very few remaining relatives, who took us in and cared for us like her own children, was _murdered_, and you've been missing until just now! Where the hell do you get off acting all offended!?"

At that he pulls his hand back and slaps me so hard I fall to the floor. And in a move to fast to follow, Eric has him by the throat and pushed against the wall several feet in the air.

Sam is helping me up. I actually have a nosebleed.

"Don't hurt him Eric, please. He's my brother. He's just upset."

Jason's face has gone completely red as he struggles for air.

"There is no excuse, Sookie. You do not strike a woman weaker than yourself, let alone your own sister. I am here to protect you. He should pay."

"Yes, he should. But not like that. Please let him go and just kick him out so he can cool down."

After a few more seconds, in which Jason starts to turn blue, Eric lets him go and he crumbles to the floor like a sack of potatoes. He struggles to breathe while still managing to curse like a sailor.

"Don't think I don't know it was supposed to be you, Sookie! You're the one who hangs out with vampires. It should have been you!"

And with that, Sam opens the back door and Eric pulls Jason up by the collar and literally kicks him out the door.

I excuse myself and stumble to the bathroom to tend to my nose. I'll be bruised in the morning. I break down crying on the bathroom floor.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Eric vs.**** Sam**

"We should leave her alone for a minute. She's earned herself a little pity party."

Sam sits down at the kitchen table and Eric sits on the chair opposite, both in a grim mood.

"Does her brother usually treat her like that?"

"Jason is a ladies man and a perpetual screw-up, but I've never seen him treat Sookie quite like that. Let alone strike her. There is no excuse."

"Does she have any other family?"

"Well, her parents died in a flash flood when she was seven. That's when Adele took her and Jason in. He lives in their parents' old house now. There are no other living grandparents that I know of. They had an uncle around here, but he died a few months back. They weren't close to my knowledge. Sookie's mentioned a cousin who moved to New Orleans to become a

full-time junkie. I think that's it. She doesn't have many good friends around here either. Most people think she's not really right in the head. Since you mentioned her as an asset I assume that we both know better?"

"Hmm. I have more people around me than that, and I'm dead. Who will care for her now?"

"Sookie can care for herself, and I'll always be here for her if she needs help. I'd be surprised if Adele hasn't left her the house. She'll have it tough financially, but she'll always have a job at the bar."

"Does she know you're a shifter and that you're in love with her?"

Sam's eyes narrow and he emits a low growl.

"She doesn't know I'm a shifter, no. And I'd appreciate it if you'd let me be the one to tell her. As for the second part, I think she suspects. Not that it's any business of yours."

"I think you'll find I'm making it my business. You can't be that good of a friend if you know her secret, but do not reveal your own."

"I do not answer to you Northman. And you better protect her like you said, because if anything happens to her while I'm not there I will hunt you down even if it kills me."

"It would kill you. And I don't answer to you either. You can leave now."

"I'm going to make sure Sookie's okay first. I'm not exactly thrilled about leaving her alone with you, but that's up to her."

*********************************

**Sookie's POV**

What's going to happen to me now? How did things get like this? Gran is dead, and Jason wishes it was me. My boyfriend isn't here, and instead I'm being watched over like a child by a vampire and my boss because someone other than my own brother wants me dead too. Is this what my life is going to be like now? Alone and hated and pitied. Can I live like that?

I'm all cried out now. And I'm so tired I just stay huddled on the floor.

Sam knocks on the door.

"Are you alright in there? Won't you come out and go to bed now, chere. You know I can stay as long as you want."

"I'll be out in a sec, Sam. I'm okay."

I get up off the floor to wash my face and brush my teeth. I brush my hair, and then step out of the bathroom. I look at Gran's room. I should probably move in there now that she's no longer here. But it still feels like it's her room. It'll have to wait.

I go out into the living room to find Eric and Sam watching TV. It looks so normal to see them sitting there.

Sam gets up to give me a kind of awkward hug.

"Do you need me to stay tonight? He doesn't have to be here."

"It's fine Sam. You should take the opportunity to sleep in your own bed tonight. It can't be fun to have me around all hours of the day. You can go and I'll see you tomorrow. But thank you for looking out for me, you're a good friend."

"It's no trouble at all, I always like hanging out with you. But if you're sure… I'll be back before dawn."

"Thanks, Sam. Bye."

"Goodnight, chere."

*******************************

So now I was alone with Eric. After the display with Jason I figured I'd be safe with him. He looks at me and I move to sit at the end of the couch.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Jason isn't usually like that. And he's never hit me like that before. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Believe me, Sookie. I've seen much worse. And he's the one who should be sorry, not you."

"Still, thank you for defending me. But don't you really have better things to do than baby-sitting a twenty-five year old?"

"Wiser maybe…, but not better. And I told you, it's my duty to protect you. Plus, this way I can get to know you better. I usually don't spend time with humans."

"Then, thank you. I'm going to change and go to bed, I'm really tired. Please help yourself to the True Bloods in the fridge."

"I don't suppose I can have a sip from you? I really detest the synthetic blood."

"No. Not when you can drink the True Blood. There's a limit to my hospitality. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You are a cold-hearted woman, Sookie. I guess I'll have to make do. You go change."

"Maybe I'm just different… Goodnight, Eric."

I walk into my room to change and get under the covers. I keep the nightlight on for a bit so I can sit and think without falling asleep.

Not entirely surprising, Eric comes in and sits down in the rocking chair. It can barely contain his big frame.

"How did you meet Bill?"

"Uh, he came into the bar one day after he'd just moved here. There were a couple of drainers in the bar and they caught him in the back parking lot. I'd heard what they were going to do, so I got Jason's chain from his truck and beat them off."

"You beat off two drainers by yourself? That can be a very dangerous thing to do, Sookie."

"Yes, well. It wasn't very wise in retrospect but I couldn't just leave Bill to get killed out there. But, yeah… Mack had a knife, so I got lucky that time.

It didn't go so well when they came back a couple of nights after and beat me within an inch of my life. I think they even broke my spine. I definitely would have died if Bill hadn't shown up."

"He gave you his blood then."

"Yes. It was pretty gross."

Eric's rumbling laughter fills up the entire room. I guess that's a pretty strange concept for a vampire, so I laugh too. It felt really good. I hadn't laughed for days.

"Hey, thank you for the dress. I almost forgot. It's very beautiful. Who picked it out?"

"You really need to stop thanking me before you wear out the phrase. And I picked it out. I thought it would bring out your beautiful eyes, and I love ordering things online."

"Wow. A vampire with a fashion sense."

"Well, one needs to keep up with the times in order to blend in. It serves its' purpose on occasion. I glad you like it."

"He called you Northman."

"What?"

"Sam. He called you Northman."

"That's the last name I use. We didn't have them when I was young, but eventually I needed to adopt one. Being from the north, many others called me 'the northman' anyway. Do you like it?"

"Sure. It suits you. Bill told you were a Viking."

"Still am. Once a Viking, always a Viking. You're obviously quite the warrior too. But you should sleep now Sookie, it must be very late for someone who usually sleeps at night. I'll sit here until you're asleep."

"Yes, you're right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my sweet."

I turn out the light and lie down on my side. Eric can be pretty nice when he makes the effort. He's nothing like Bill, who can be pretty glum at times. We don't laugh at the same things either.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"What's a shifter?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you so much everybody for all the great reviews! I get all misty eyed when I read them. It's nice to know that my work is appreciated. Don't be afraid to give me any constructive criticism though. I read all the reviews, and I'm always looking to get even better at writing, both for me and all you guys. **_

_**While I'm on a roll here, I just have to recommend this address to get a free subscription to Merriam Webster's word-of-the-day: **_

_**http:// www .merriam-webster. com/ word/ subscribe. Htm**_

_**Remove the spaces though, you know the drill. Enjoy the new chapter!**_

**Sookie's POV**

When I wake the next morning, Eric is gone and Sam has taken his place in the rocking chair.

"Good morning. I hope Eric behaved himself? He's said he'd be back to pick you up at the bar tonight after sundown. Are you still okay with that?"

"Actually, yes. And in fact, we had a nice chat before I went to sleep last night."

"Is that so? About what?"

**************************

After a quick breakfast, I asked Sam to shift into a frog. He made me wait in the kitchen while he undressed, but I think that was mostly for my sake. When I came out into the living room his clothes lay folded on the couch and there was a big green frog hopping around on the floor. He stayed still so I could pick him up to look at him.

"Aww, Sam. You're so cute!"

He made a froggy sound in response. Then I picked up his clothes and put Sam the frog in his own shirt pocket, got my keys and my purse, and drove us to work.

Once at the bar I let him out in his office, left his clothes with him, and waited outside for him so he could change back. He looked a little rumpled when he came out, and I couldn't keep from laughing.

"Real funny, Sook. Do you know how hot it was in that pocket? The car ride wasn't exactly pleasant either…"

"Well, that oughtta teach you to keep a secret like that, Sam Merlotte. From me of all people."

"I'm sorry… There was never a good time to tell you, and I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"There's never a good time for something like that. You were stalling. As for my reaction, I'm your telepathic barmaid who's dating a vampire. You thought a little shapeshifting would faze me? You were just being a wimp. Admit it."

"Never…"

"You're a very cute frog, you know…"

"Fine. I admit it. Happy now?"

"I think I will be."

"Good. So, did the bloodsucker tell you anything else?"

"Yes. He told me there are Weres, and demons, and real witches and psychics. And apparently genies are very unpleasant, and Bigfoot is real, but the Loch Ness monster is not."

"Well, isn't he just a big font of information…"

"Unlike you and Bill, you mean? Yes, definitely. I don't see why either of you would want to keep things like that from me. I'm a step off the evolutionary path too, apparently. Why would I not want to know that I'm not the only weirdo?"

"You're not a weirdo, Sookie. And I said I was sorry…"

"Now don't pout. Kermit"

*****************************

It was an uneventful day, otherwise. People had mostly started to ignore me again, but all I could think of was that I know things they don't. There's other world out there and I might even belong to it. And I finally understand the reason I can't read some people in the same way. Sam doesn't read as easily as others, though I did my best to stay out of his head. They're all shifters or weres.

I got a call from Sheriff Dearborn asking some more questions that couldn't possibly be of any real use in the investigation of Gran's murder. There was an obituary in the paper today and the day for the funeral had been set.

Eric came by after dark to drive me home. Everyone in the bar looked up from their beers to stare at him in both fear and admiration. Eric didn't seem to notice. He just nodded at Sam and strode up to me where I was standing by the bar placing drinks on a tray. Sam nodded back with a look that could have killed. Eric only seemed amused by this.

I finished up my orders while Eric sat at the bar, watching me with a mischievous smile. When I was ready to go I said goodbye to Sam and headed out the door with Eric.

He led me to the only car on the lot that could possibly be his. A shiny black Corvette.

"Wow. What did you drive last night? I didn't hear a car on the driveway."

"I flew."

"What do you mean, you flew?"

"I can fly. Levitate. Some vampires have extra… features, I guess you could say. I can fly."

"Of course. Silly me, of course you can fly…"

We get into his car and head for my house. I'm not really sure if I believe him, but I still didn't hear a car on the driveway.

"I used to have a red Corvette. I was quite a favourite of mine. But then I heard that a shiny red sports car driven by a male was an indication that the male was compensating for a small…"

"Yes, yes. I've heard that one too…Please don't continue!"

"Cock."

"Great. Thanks for clearing that up."

"You're welcome. Naturally I had to get rid of that car, because I certainly don't have any problems in that department."

"Oh, God… Stop leering at me and shut up!"

"As you wish. All in good time, my sweet. All in good time."

****************************

After an uncomfortable silence (at least for me), in which he did not stop leering at me, we arrived just in time for me to rush inside to answer the phone. It was Bill.

"Sookie are you well? Has anything happened since I've been gone?"

"Well, did you know that Sam is a shapeshifter?"

Silence.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought that was up to Sam."

Eric is snickering behind me.

"Is that Sam?"

"Um, no. Eric has relieved him of night duty."

"What!? Put him on the phone, Sookie."

Eric is still laughing as he grabs the phone, having heard everything of course. I go into Gran's room to store some things away while Eric's on the phone.

"Bill. So nice to hear from you. How's South Dakota working out for you?"

"Well, Eric. Nicely played. Did you send me away just so you could spend the night with her? Is that it? Because you can't have her. Sookie is mine."

"We'll see about that. And I didn't just send you away because of that. As you'll recall, I called you before I knew about Sookie's grandmother being killed in her stead. I sent you because you owe me fealty and it's about time you made yourself useful. I really hate it when the Maker is still around to demand compensation, so I delegated the task of negotiating to you. As for Sookie needing a bodyguard while you're gone, well that's just a big bonus for me. And what a body it is…"

"You keep your hands off of her!"

"Well of course, Bill. She's yours. For now. Even if you haven't actually claimed that luscious body of hers.

And the shifter is still protecting her during the day anyway. So, how goes the negotiation? I will know if you concede just to get back faster."

Silence.

"Bill?"

"Yes… He's being unreasonable. Long Shadow was his favourite Child."

"Fuck. What does he want?"

"500 000 and a 10% cut of Fangtasia's profits."

"Fucker… He cannot have anything to do with Fangtasia, that's off the table. See if you can get it down to 100 000 or lower. 250 000 is as high as I'll go for someone who was embezzling from me and then tried to kill my…investigator. That's my final offer. If he refuses, kill him and come home. I know _HIS_ Maker's not around."

"Fine. Can you put Sookie back on?"

"Why of course, Bill. She's still yours."

Eric tells me Bill wants to speak to me again, so I make my way back to the kitchen.

"Sookie?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Sweetheart, the negotiation is proving difficult. I will have to stay a few extra days. When is your Gran's funeral?"

"On the 8th. When will you be back?"

"I should be back the night after. I'll come by as soon as I can so that Eric can leave. And I'm sure he would if you ask him. Sam did agree to stay with you at night as well."

"It's fine, really. He's actually behaving, and I see Sam all day at the bar. I miss you, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm your girl."

"I miss you too, darling. They'll keep you alive, that's all that matters. But be careful anyway. You have to take care of yourself."

"I will. Can you call me again before you come home?"

"Of course. And you call me if anything happens, okay?

"I promise. Bye, Bill."

"Bye, darling."

Eric is sitting at the kitchen table and I heat up some soup and make a sandwich. He watches me while I eat.

"You didn't tell him about Jason."

"Oh. It completely slipped my mind. But it's not that important, I'll tell him when he gets back. He'll just feel guilty for not being here anyway."

"So what are your plans for the next few days then?"

"I thought I'd move into Gran's room. And I have to see the family lawyer about Gran's will. He said I'll be keeping the house. I'll have to work of course. Money's going to be tight now. And then the funeral is on Thursday. I'll need to clean up here before that because a lot of people will be coming over after the service. But right now I want to watch a movie and then go to bed. Sound good?"

"If I can pick the movie."

"I guess that would be fine. You can go choose while I do the dishes. Do you know where they are?"

"I know. You don't happen to have 'Kill Bill' do you?"

"No I do not. There will be no Killing Bill of any kind. Now shoo."

"Buzzkill…"

When I emerge from the kitchen, Eric is sitting on the couch holding a copy of…'Mrs Doubtfire'. That made me smile incredulously. Could this possibly be one of Eric's favourites too, or did he pick it because he thought that that's what I'm in the mood for? Because he'd be right. Mrs Doubtfire makes me feel good. So we watched the movie, and we mostly laughed at the same places, although some things I had to explain to him.

When I was finished getting ready for bed, Eric was busy moving my things into Gran's room and putting some of Gran's things in my room.

"What are you doing?"

"You mentioned moving into you're grandmother's room. And I have both vampire speed and vampire strength. It's almost done. But you'll have to get all the fluffy animals and girly knick-knacks by yourself, because I also have vampire pride. I was surprised to find that you do own thongs, though. And that you kept the ones from Fangtasia. I feel honoured. But you need more lace. Now you can go to bed in your new room."

"Hmm, apparently your vampire pride didn't get in the way of snooping through my underwear…"

"Nothing wrong with snooping through a girl's lingerie."

"You have interesting morals. Thank you for all your help."

"Pfft. It was nothing. Now get in bed and I'll stay in the chair till you're asleep."

I get in bed and wondered at the fact that I was being tucked in by Eric the Northman: badass vampire Sheriff of Area 5, Louisiana.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Sookie's POV**

The next few days were pretty much the same. Days with Sam at the bar, and nights at home with an Eric who's made it his personal mission to embarrass me with dirty jokes and questions. He asks me if I like to pleasure myself and if I have any preferences or extra sensitive areas. He asks how far Bill has gotten with me, and if there's anything special I'd like to try. He asked if I've ever seen a man naked, and then offered to strip for me. He also thought it was time for my hospitality to extend to bloodletting, so he didn't have to resort to artificial meals on the grounds that it couldn't possibly be healthy.

He actually wore me down into answering some of his least dirty questions, but I still refused to let him bite me. Though once, I was going to say 'unless it's on my ass', but I thought I would probably regret saying that.

Bill called again the night before Gran's funeral. He said he was starting to wrap up the negotiations, and would be home as planned.

Eric was in a bad mood for the rest of the night.

The funeral came and went. Sam was with me all day, and we listened to all the nice things people said about Gran. Jason was there, but he didn't speak to me and I didn't speak to him. He still looked angry, and sad.

There was a reception at the house after the burial. I would get uncontrollably fat if I ate everything the guests brought. But most of it was not very good anyway. They may have liked Gran, but that obviously didn't mean they were going to make an effort in cooking for me.

Eric didn't show up that night. Apparently he had told Sam to stay with me until Bill came home. But he'd given Sam a card to give to me with Eric's phone number on it. I was slightly annoyed that I seemed to miss Eric.

There was a knock at the door around 1 a.m. It was Bill.

"Bill! Come in. I've missed you."

"And I've missed you. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you at a time like this."

"It's alright. Sam has been a great help. Maybe I should give him a fruit basket or something? What do you think Sam? Or would you prefer some frog food? What do they eat, flies?"

"You're never gonna let me forget this, are you chere?"

"Nope"

"Sadist. Well, I hate fruit. You don't have to give me anything. I love spending time with you, and besides, you helped me out a lot at the bar. Despite my protests.

So I think I'm gonna head on home. Sookie, you have three days off now. No discussion. If you need more time after that, you just let me know."

"Fine. Thank you, Sam"

"Yes, thank you for looking after her. I am in your debt."

"Naw, don't mention it. You might wanna keep Jason away from her, though. I'll just let her explain that one. Goodnight, Sookie. Bill."

"Night, Sam. Drive safe."

Sam gives a final wave and drives off. Bill and I sit down on the couch in the living room to catch up. He's furious when I tell him about Jason, but there's nothing he can do about it.

He asks about Eric.

"It was fine, Bill. He behaved, mostly. Nothing I couldn't handle, and I told you how he was with Jason. He just stuck around, and we talked and he made me laugh.

We sit in silence for a while, just watching TV. I feel so comfortable being back in his arms I fall asleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, it just turned out to be a teaser, that's why I posted two chapters at once. But now… The plot thickens, my lovelies… **_

**Sookie's POV**

My days off passed by. Sam called at least twice every day. Bill bought me a cell phone and told me to always have it with me. He put him, Sam and the police on speed dial. I put in Eric's number too, just in case.

I was not thrilled that he bought me something that expensive, but it did make me feel safer, so I let it slide.

I went back to work once my days off were over. I missed Gran so much my heart ached. But things slowly started to get back to normal again.

Bill took me to the movies on one of my nights off and we kissed like two teenagers the whole time. I kind of started to wonder why he never seemed to want to take it any further. I know I have a pretty nice body. God knows I hear about it a lot at the bar. And he does seem to like me, and I like him. Maybe he wants me to take the initiative?

We all got some great news, about two weeks after Gran's funeral. The killer had been caught in Monroe while trying to strangle a girl who had a vampire boyfriend. He'd stabbed her too, and someone had heard her scream and called the police. The girl was in the hospital in pretty bad shape, but they said she would live.

And now it was over. The killer had been caught and it was safe for a girl to be alone again. As safe as you can ever be, anyway. It was definitely a relief.

We were busy at Merlotte's that whole day. Everyone was talking about it. But after a few days the novelty had worn off and the crowd went back to normal at the bar.

Sam even let me go a little earlier from my night shift one day when there weren't many costumers left. I thought I'd take the opportunity to surprise Bill with a little initiative.

I went home to shower and dress up in something pretty. It was still balmy outside so I went with a red sundress with white patterns. I let my hair hang loose with a few waves in it, and I put some mascara on along with a little red lip gloss and blush. Then I put on a pair of white flats and headed over across the cemetery to Bill's house.

As I got closer I heard voices through an open window. I thought I'd wait outside to see if whoever Bill was talking to would leave soon. It was a nice night to stay outside anyway. I could tell he was speaking to a vampire by the absence of two thought patterns. Like voids in the air. But I could tell he was speaking to a woman.

Then I heard my name, and I couldn't resist getting closer to hear what they were saying about me.

"Sookie has a mind of her own. I could not keep her from going to Fangtasia. If I hadn't come along she would have gone herself and that would have been even worse. It is only counterproductive to force her into anything."

"The queen is very displeased Compton. You were given strict orders not to let Eric anywhere near the girl. He was not to be involved in this, he would only want her for himself."

"Yes. I know. But I still have to abide by him while living in this area, and I stand by my opinion that it was a mistake not to include him in Sophie-Anne's plans for Sookie. If he finds out that he's been overseen in this, he will not let it stand. Especially now he knows about her gift. He finds her far too attractive for my taste, and she seems to have warmed up to him since their first encounter as well."

"Your feelings for the girl are clouding your judgement, Bill. Does either of them suspect anything?"

"Sookie doesn't. You can never tell with Eric, but I've been very careful. He has given no indication that he suspects anything to be amiss. She is bound by the deal she made with him, but now the killer has been caught there is no other reason for him to see her."

"Northman has never needed a reason other than his own interests. You must do your very best to make sure they have no more contact than what is absolutely necessary. And a personal attachment to you will be more important than ever. If she chooses Eric over you, you will have to inform him of the queen's edict. And I'm sure you are right. All hell will break loose. Sophie-Anne may be queen, but Eric is older by far and probably richer in resources. Only his lack of further political ambition and his usefulness to the queen has kept her feeling unthreatened. If this were to change it could lead to dire consequences.

Have you seduced her yet? Does she trust you? Have you bonded?"

"I believe she trusts me and cares for me. She enjoys spending time with me and she can relax in my presence. We have gotten close, but she is a virgin. I will not seduce her under false pretences until it is absolutely necessary in order to keep her interest. I can't believe Sophie-Anne would honour Hadley's memory by having me do that to her cousin.

We have exchanged blood once, when she was injured. I was attacked by drainers. She fought them off, and I made sure later to lead them to her for retribution so that I would have a legitimate reason to give her my blood. I was almost too late. They got out of hand.

This mission has been riddled with complications from the beginning. Her grandmother was killed, which certainly put a damper on any progression I could have made then. Not to mention that Eric thought that was a good time to send me away so he could manoeuvre himself into her life. And I'm sure he was lying about not knowing about her grandmother before he called me. "

"Do not let your feelings get in the way of procuring this girl. And since she has met Eric, I would say that this would be a very good time to make sure you keep her interest in you by being her first lover. And you must exchange again. Sophie-Anne has been inconsolable since Hadley met her death, and she was not in a position to make requests even when she was alive. You will do this for the queen or else face the consequences."

"I will carry out my orders."

"Yes, you will. I will leave you now. I trust you will not make me come by for a personal visit following your next report, Bill."

"That should not be necessary. Farewell. Please send my regards to the queen. I will not let her down."

"Yes, well. Farewell, Compton."

************************

The woman leaves and I back away again across the cemetery. I don't understand what is going on. What has he done? Should I ask? No. I can't trust that he won't hurt me if I tell him I heard everything they said. I did trust him, and now it turns out I don't know him at all. He has betrayed me. I was going to give…all of me. To him. I can't believe this. Is Hadley really dead? I didn't know she was involved with vampires. But then I haven't heard from her in ages. She must have been the one who told the queen about me. But why would she do that?

I run the rest of the way home. My face is wet with tears and I can't seem to breathe in enough oxygen. I sit down on a chair in the kitchen and put my head between my knees like they taught us in school. But it's not working, I feel dizzy. I decide to lie down on the floor instead. Might as well already be down there if I'm going to faint. I put my feet up on the chair and my arms over my head instead to make it easier to breathe. It gets better after a while and then I start thinking again. What am I going to do? This is too much. I can't keep loosing everybody like this. Should I call the police? No, what can they do about vampire politics? Sam? What can he do? Eric? He's not involved in this apparently. Could he help me? Would he? But there is no one else. I can't just let myself be manipulated like this.

Eric, then. I reach for my purse to dig out my cell and hit speed dial. He picks up after a few seconds and I can hear the music of Fangtasia in the background.

"Sookie. How lovely to hear from you. I hope everything is well?"

I start to cry harder when I hear his voice. I don't want to be alone.

"Sookie? What's wrong? Tell me."

"I… I need help. This is too much. I can't do this anymore. I don't know what to do. Please…Eric. I didn't know who else to call."

"What's happened? Is it Bill?"

"Yes…and your queen. Something about an edict. I can't let Bill know I heard. They said you weren't involved. What am I going to do?"

Silence. I can barely hear the music anymore. He must have stepped out of the club or gone into his office.

"Sookie. Pack an overnight bag. I'm sending Pam to pick you up."

And with that he hangs up. I stay on the floor for a couple more minutes. I think I made the right call. I can't handle this alone. I'm not sure why I need an overnight bag, but I get up and pack nonetheless. I splash some water on my face and put on a pair of comfortable blue jeans, a black tank top and sneakers. Pam arrives after little more than 40 minutes. She's wearing the usual dominatrix outfit tonight. I had decided to wait on the porch so I wouldn't have to decide whether to let her in or not. I'm surprised I can think that far right now.

"I do not enjoy being sent out to be your personal driver. At least you're ready to go. Eric is waiting, and he won't tell me what's going on."

I get in the car. It's a pretty fancy new-looking green something. I don't know cars.

"I don't enjoy needing you as a personal driver, but he hung up on me before I could protest. I'm sorry to ruin your night. Mine's not going very well either if that helps."

"Yes, thank you. That does help."

"Wonderful."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Sookie's POV**

We drove in silence all the way to Shreveport. I asked to turn the radio on so as not to encourage any conversation. I really didn't feel like talking. Or thinking. When we get to Fangtasia, Pam turns left and head forward in the other direction. Now I'm even more confused.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to see Eric?"

"It may seem strange to you, but Eric doesn't actually live at Fangtasia. We are going to his house. Though I can't imagine what is so important that he needs me to take you there. You're clearly not in a state to do what he would like to do with you."

I don't see the need to answer that.

After about 15 more minutes we arrive to a big grey two-storied house surrounded by lots of land with many trees and bushes that would create a lot of shade in the day, and no neighbours from what I can see.

Pam drives up to the gate and reach out through the window to enter a code or a password or something. The gate opens to let us in and Pam parks her car on the driveway next to Eric's black Corvette. I can see a big garage to the left of the house and wonder how many other cars he has. By the look of the house he's obviously very rich.

We get out of the car and I follow Pam to the door carrying my bag. She walks right in without knocking or ringing a bell.

"Do you live here too, Pam?"

"God, no. Except when I have to or it's simply convenient to stay over. I'll go get Eric. I have to get out of these clothes anyway. You should wait in the living room."

I step into the living room on the right while Pam walks up a magnificent and slightly spiralling marble staircase. The living room is big, and the contrast to Fangtasia is remarkable. The floor in here is of a kind of warm coloured hardwood. A large black couch with two matching easy chairs and a coffee table made of the same wood as the floor stands on a big fluffy white carpet. The couch is not leather, but quite comfortable to my surprise. A big flat screen TV hangs on the wall, and there's a DVD-player, a stereo, and extra speakers under it. I take a look at the CDs in the rack to the left of the stereo. _Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds, Leonard Cohen, Johnny Cash, Kent, Dirty Three, P J Harvey, Radiohead, Cornelis Vreeswijk, Svenska Folkvisor, Sigur Rós, Ulf Lundell…_I look at his DVDs; the first six seasons of _CSI Las Vegas, Hellboy, Braveheart,_ all three Ocean's movies, _Jägarna, Hero, Seven Samurai, Kill Bill, Mrs. Doubtfire, Fanny och Alexander_…

Everything is very clean and uncluttered. There are a few paintings on the walls depicting winter landscapes, battles, and big ships sailing on dark seas. There are a few bookshelves lining the walls, all full of books. Many in foreign languages. Some look very old and some look completely new.

There's a fireplace on the left with a big broadsword hanging on the wall over it. In the back of the room are big glass doors leading out to a backyard with a patio and a big swimming pool with a Jacuzzi that looks like it could fit at least five people. It's a beautiful room.

"Sookie."

My musings were interrupted by a big Viking with wet hair and dressed only in a pair of black jeans. He looked better with his shirt off than the statue of David. I caught myself staring, and I couldn't keep the blush out of my face.

"Eric, hi. I didn't expect to be brought here. I thought I was going to Fangtasia."

"Pam said. But from our short conversation I thought it might be best to talk here. Pam will be down in a minute. How do you like my home?"

"Well, I haven't seen much of it, but this room is truly beautiful. It's not what I expected. It's all warm and cosy."

"Why, thank you, dear one. I'm really a cosy vampire. Please, sit."

I sit down on the couch and Eric puts on a dark grey shirt. Pam arrives, dressed in the comfy pastels she clearly prefers. They take their seats on the chairs on either side of the couch. Here it comes…

"Sookie, I need you to tell me everything that happened tonight. Start from the beginning and tell me everything you remember."

"Okay. Well, I went to surprise Bill because Sam let me go earlier from my shift. When I got there I heard voices through an open window. Bill was talking to a female vampire. I never got her name…"

"How do you know she was a vampire?"

"Because vampires have no thought signatures. There were two voids in Bill's house."

"Alright, good to know. Go on."

"I was going to wait outside for a while and see if she would leave. But then I heard them say my name, so I moved a little closer to hear what they were talking about. The woman said that Bill was supposed to keep me away from you, Eric, because you would want me for yourself and that the queen was very displeased because you were not to be involved. They called the queen Sophie-Anne, is that correct?"

"Yes. Sophie-Anne LeClerque is the queen of Louisiana."

"That would be her then. Bill said that he had to abide by you while he was in your area and that he thought it was a mistake not to include you in the queen's plans for me. The woman

asked if either of us suspects anything and Bill was sure I didn't, which was true. He said he didn't think you suspected anything because he had been very careful. Then the woman asked if Bill had bonded with me and if I trusted him and if…he had seduced me yet… He said that he thinks I trust him and care for him, but that he didn't want to seduce me under false pretences until he had to, in order to keep my interest. He told her we had exchanged blood once. I told you that was after the drainers attacked me. Turns out Bill had sent them after me for revenge so that he would have a legitimate reason to give me his blood. And obviously they got out of hand because if Bill hadn't showed up when he did I would have died. Bill almost got me killed after I had saved his sorry ass. I can't believe it! The woman just said he had to give me his blood again.

Then Bill said that he didn't think Sophie-Anne would want to honour Hadley's memory by doing this to her cousin. The woman said Hadley was dead."

"Who is this Hadley?"

"It must be my cousin who told the queen about me. She ran away to New Orleans years ago. I haven't heard much from her since. Guess I won't ever hear from her again. Not sure I'm sorry about that right now.

The woman said that it was very important to keep me away from you as much as possible, because if I choose you over Bill, he would have to inform you of the queen's edict so that he could continue to procure me for her. And that would make Sophie-Anne feel threatened by you because you're so much older and richer in resources and that you would not let it stand to be overseen. She said the consequences could be dire if you found out, and that Bill would have to face consequences if he failed in his mission. Bill said he wouldn't fail. Then the woman told Bill that she didn't want to have to come for a personal visit after his next report. And then she left. I went straight home and called you."

When I was finished, Eric and Pam shared a look, and then Eric turned back to me.

"You made the right decision in calling me, Sookie. Now, I asked you to bring an overnight bag because I want you to stay here at least the rest of the night and during the day tomorrow. Do you need to work for the shifter tomorrow?"

"No, I have two days off starting tomorrow. I don't want to see Bill again, but why do I need to stay here?"

"Because we have both been deceived. And Bill was right, this will not stand. You are already under my protection as one of my assets and I wish to keep you in my area. If you were properly bonded to Bill, they think you would have to obey him in doing whatever the queen wants you to do, since that is obviously where his only loyalty lies. That is usually how a blood bond works. You would have no choice but to obey the vampire you are bonded to. And if you proved to be useful, they would probably turn you into one of us. But if you were to choose me over Bill, he would have no right to keep you from me. And if you bonded with me, the queen would have to go through me in requesting your talents. And I could refuse her if I so wished. We will need to work together to royally screw up their plans, no pun intended. We need to talk, and make our own plans."

"What did you mean by 'they think you would have to obey'?"

"Because I know something they don't. Not only can you not be glamoured, meaning that you are not inclined to be open to a vampire's influence, but you are also part fae…"

"She's what!?"

"Pam, be silent."

"Yes, you are part fae, which in combination with your inability to be glamoured means that you are completely immune to any vampire's influence. The queen would know you can't be glamoured from Bill's reports. That's only a small problem that can easily be bypassed. But younger vampires like Bill do not recognize the taste of fairy blood. Fairies are notoriously hard to catch, but I'm old enough to have enjoyed a couple. But he could tell that you taste different. I told you your blood smelled sweet, and after I had tasted you I told you I knew the special ingredient. Fairy blood."

"Fairies? Seriously? You didn't tell me there are fairies when we talked about these things at my house. And wouldn't I have been told if there are fairies in the Stackhouse family tree?"

"Fairies are highly magical creatures. They have access to other worlds, and they can disguise themselves. Fairies are rarely able to reproduce with other kinds of creatures, including humans. Your blood is diluted of course, but I am almost sure it was one of your grandparents. It is likely no one in your family knew.

The shifter told me that your brother is a ladies man. I don't know much about fairies beyond what they taste like, but I do know that they are very beautiful and attractive to other supernatural creatures. And you, are simply enchanting."

"Um… I think I need a minute here. This is a lot to take in right now…"

"I understand. That is also why it would be convenient if you stayed over."

"Okay, fine."

"Good. Then maybe you could go settle into your bedroom while I speak with Pam. It's up the stairs, the second door in the corridor to the left."

*******************************

I grab my bag and walk up the stairs. There is a corridor on either side of the stairs. The floor up here is covered in a thick champagne coloured carpet and the walls are painted in a creamy white. The bedroom is easily found. And it's huge. The floor is covered with the same kind of carpet as in the corridor, but the walls here are painted in pale lilac. There's a big four poster bed in the middle of the room with lots of pillows and blue satin sheets under a dark grey bedspread. There's a walk-in closet, a full-length mirror, a small couch with two comfy chairs, and a bookcase filled with books mostly in english. To the left was the door to a bathroom with a large shower, a big bathtub with room for at least three people, a toilet, a sink and a vanity, a full length mirror and a set of chairs and a small table. The tile on the floor was blue and the walls were white.

I put my toothbrush and toothpaste in a glass by the sink. I put my hairbrush, my skin lotion and what little makeup I brought on the vanity. Back in the bedroom I fold out the clothes I brought and hang them in the closet. I sit down on the bed for a second before heading back downstairs.

My boyfriend has been sent to seduce me and bind me to him so that I would be a slave to him and the vampire queen of Louisiana.. Hadley is dead. I'm part fairy. Did one of my grandparents have wings and a wand of some sort? Which one was it? What am I?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Eric and Pam**

"So, let me guess: we find a good reason for Sookie to break up with Bill, after which she comes to you. Bill loses. You convince her to bond with you so the queen, who won't know that Sookie doesn't heel and that we know of hers and Bill's plans, will also lose. You will be bonded to a telepathic part fairy, and she won't have to deal with Bill or be the queen's bitch. And if Bill's punishment isn't to your satisfaction, you will deal with it yourself in one way or another. That it?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

"So, how are we going to give her a good excuse to break up with Bill? And keep her broken up with him. He will be free to try and win her back."

"Well, one of my extra resources includes knowing Compton's Maker. And she owes me."

"Really… What do you have in mind?"

"Lorena is a piece of work. Kind of a psycho bitch if you ask me. She and Compton have always had an unnatural relationship. He has some perverse fascination with her, even though Lorena likes to debase and force her Children to do twisted things against their will. I met them both briefly in Seattle when they were based there. The few times Bill came to his senses and asked to be set free to roam on his own, Lorena would order him to stay in her bed until he stopped wanting to leave.

But the bitch made the mistake of stealing and draining my meal one night. A sweet innocent little blonde thing. I agreed to let her owe me a _substantial _favour instead of killing her.

I had heard that someone of higher rank than Lorena had helped Bill leave her. It would explain his loyalty to Sophie-Anne if it was her.

But Bill will still have to obey if his Maker stops by for a visit. I say it's time to cash in on what she owes me.

I'm thinking Sookie can walk in on them in a very compromising situation. If I remember correctly that is a good reason to end a relationship in the human world."

"Oh, yes. They had entire shows about it on Oprah. It is completely unacceptable to most humans. But I assume you won't fill Lorena in on your plans, beyond what you will need her to do. What if Compton spills?"

"That won't matter. Lorena will only be a liability to me anyway once she has carried out my orders. I will kill her before she has a chance to tell anyone anything.

This is going to be fun.

Pam, I need you to take over at Fangtasia while I spend some quality time with Sookie. But first of all, I need you to find Lorena. Immediately. It is imperative that she gets here as soon as possible. I don't care if she is in a Siberian high-security prison. She will get here, or the favour she owes me will be months of letting me torture her in the most humiliating and painful ways I can think of.

Go. Call me when you find her. Don't tell her what I want her to do. Only tell her what I will do to her if she doesn't get her ass over here _now_. And don't tell Compton anything at all if he contacts you."

"Yes, master."

***************************

**Sookie's POV**

I walk downstairs again. Pam seems to have left, but Eric motions for me to sit down again.

"Sookie. I can tell this is hard for you. But I have had to learn to accept things and look at them pragmatically. And so this is what we are going to do: Bill's Maker, Lorena, owes me a favour. You are going to walk in on Bill having sex with her. You will break up with him and go back to your house. Lorena will arrange it so he won't be allowed to follow you until you are safely back at your house and can rescind his invitation. You will stay at your house during the rest of the night, and the next day. One hour before the sun sets for the day, you will drive to Fangtasia. From there, Pam will pick you up and bring you back here. Are you with me so far?"

"I'm not sure I can walk in on Bill like that, no matter what he's done to me. Will I have any input in any of your plans? Will this be dangerous?"

"You can do this. I'm not saying this will be easy for you, but you will do this for your survival and your freedom. You are stronger than you think, Sookie.

You are free to make suggestions, of course. But you need to understand that I have a thousand years of experience to fall back on when it comes to scheming. And I will do my utmost to make sure you are not harmed. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Once you are back here, you will need to bond with me…"

"No! No way. Not after what you told me. I don't want to be bound to anyone. I am my own woman."

"And you still will be. I told you, you can't be controlled. It is very important that neither Bill nor the queen finds that out. Or anyone else for that matter. Only me and Pam can be trusted with that knowledge, at least for the foreseeable future. There will be times however where you will need to act like I can control you. But I will do my best to keep those times to a minimum. I want this to be a beneficial arrangement for the both of us. You are an asset to me, and I can be an asset to you in this. If you come to find the bond unacceptable, it can be broken if both parties are willing. Though it would be difficult and not entirely pain free. Not to mention expensive. "

"And would you be willing if I asked you to break the bond with me?"

"Not willing, no. But I would agree to it if that is your wish. I know from experience that women who have to stay with me against their will, only come up with ways to make me regret it anyway. It would only make us both miserable, so I would release you if that is what you want. And out of principal, I hope you would do the same for me if something were to change. Though I can't imagine what that could possibly be.

But a blood bond can be very useful. I would always be able to find you no matter where you are, which can come in handy if you are ever in trouble. We would also be able to sense each others mood and feelings. That can also be very practical. With a little practice we will be able to send each other feelings, like messages. If for instance, you are asked a question you don't know if you should answer, I could send you a feeling of encouragement or warning. We can also learn to shut each other out. Everybody needs some privacy once in a while.

But it is my sincere wish that you will come to like being bonded to me.

Also, if you choose to not go through with it now, or if you want to break the bond later, you will once again be fair game to Bill and the queen, and anyone else who can get their hands on you. And that will be very bad for you once they realize you can't be made to heel. You would most likely be killed instead of turned.

I will be kind to you. I will always protect you and give you anything you need. You will be free to live your life as you choose and I will not force you to do anything against your will unless it is absolutely necessary, and then you must trust that I know it would be for the best. And as you now know, you can not be magically compelled to obey. So in these instances, which will likely be few and far between, you would need to trust that I am making the right choice for us both. It will reflect badly on me, as well as reveal your secret if you do not obey me in front of other vampires. But I will avoid putting you in that situation. And if it's any comfort to you, we will both know that your free will is still very much intact."

"There's no way around this is there? But how can I trust that you're telling me the truth about me not being susceptible to control? And what will the downsides be if I bond with you?"

"There is no way around it, no. You will end up bound to a vampire sooner or later whether you want to or not, and I am definitely the better choice by far. I'm sorry you have been dragged into this. Well, no. That's not true, but I am sorry that you're hurting. As for trusting me… I guess you don't have many reasons to trust me, though I protected and helped you after your grandmother died… But you know you can't be glamoured. You have been told by two different vampires that your blood tastes different, which is because you're part fairy. Very few vampires possess the strength to resist a pure fairy. And if nature had made fairies susceptible to be controlled by a vampire, there wouldn't be any left. I am telling you the truth, but even if you're not sure about that, Pam has to obey me, and I don't treat her badly. It's very much worth the potential risk you think this might be. And as for downsides… It's important that we learn to shut each other out when we need privacy or experience strong emotions that can disturb the other. I can already do that and you already have the advantage of being able to block out peoples' thoughts. So I don't think it will take much practice, though one has to adapt to their bonded since every bond is different.

Other potential effects are hard to predict. When I've bonded in the past it has simply been practical in the way that I would have someone to do things for me during the daytime, and of course for blood and sex. But that kind of practice has not been needed for quite some time now.

Bonds are also affected by the circumstances during the exchange as well as the relationship or connection between the two parties. But I don't expect any problems that can't be dealt with. It will be a two way street with us. We can't control each other and the bond will effect us both equally."

"Fine. I'll do it then. I think you are the better choice if I really have to do this. But I will not be a kept woman. I make my own money. And I may need protection at times, but that doesn't mean I will let you do just about anything. I work in a bar. I can handle myself most of the time. And I might be naïve, inexperienced and uneducated, but I am not Poor Unintelligent Crazy Sookie. I will not be treated like a child. I don't want to embarrass you or create any problems. I will do what is necessary, within reasonable limits. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to be a total push-over. I can't do that. That's not me."

"I understand. I admire your spirit and independence, more than you know. I wouldn't want you to change. We just need to be careful to make sure that your spirit and independence will not put you in danger. There will be situations you won't be able to handle on your own."

"I get that. It has been known to happen. I will try my best to not get myself killed…"

"That sounds intelligent to me. So, after we have bonded, Bill and the queen can just go fuck themselves. How about that?"

"Seems like a plan. But what's going to happen to me after that?"

"Once we are bonded you can do almost anything you want. Though you can't travel outside my area without letting me know first. You can't move from my area unless I do, or you choose to end the bond and face the consequences that will mean for you. You can stay in Bon Tempes and live more or less like you always have, although your special skill will be requested at times. If you want to I would be very pleased if you would move to Shreveport and work for me. I own several businesses, and you can move in with me or rent an apartment in one of the buildings I own. You wouldn't have to sell your family home if you don't want to because I pay my employees well."

"Okay… I guess I'll need to think about that when all this is over. I don't know what I want right now."

"Alright then. Dawn will be here soon. Was your room satisfactory?"

"Yes, it's very pretty. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, dear one. You should get to bed. You can explore the rest of the house tomorrow. Rooms that are off-limits will be locked. Otherwise you're free to go anywhere you want, as long as you stay on the grounds. I don't have any human food here, but I will have my day-man bring by some food for you first thing tomorrow. Please make yourself at home while you are here. I will be up till dawn if you need anything."

"Thank you, for all of this. For helping me."

"Thank you for calling me."

"Sure. Goodnight, Eric."

"Night, Sookie."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Sookie's POV**

So I walk upstairs again. I've had kind of a shitty night and I really am tired. I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I put on some lotion and walk back to the bedroom to change into my white baby-doll nightie. I turn out all the lights and get into bed. The alarm clock on the nightstand reads 3:48. Oops.

I try not to think about anything, and surprisingly I succeed and fall asleep.

*******************************

When I wake up it's 2:15 in the afternoon. Oops again. I look around and remember where I am, and why. And I'm angry. At Bill, at the queen, at myself. How could I have been so stupid? I would have fallen for it if I hadn't had the 'luck' of hearing that conversation.

I guess my little disability is more valuable than I thought. But it's still not doing me any favours. Eric is the only one on my side right now. And Pam I suppose.

I stay in bed for another ten minutes thinking about what I'm going to do while Eric's asleep. First I have to pee. And shower. Then I'll find something to eat.

I'm not really hungry, but I should try to eat something anyway. Then I guess I'll just explore the house and the grounds.

I walk into the bathroom to take care of business. Seeing the bathtub I change my mind about the shower and turn on the water to the tub instead. There's a bottle of rosemary bath oil that I pour some drops of in the water. It smells incredible. I undress and get into the hot water with a sigh. I lean back to wet my hair and then I hold my breath and submerge my whole body under the surface of the water. I stay under as long as I can before I have to resurface to breathe again. I feel awake now, and calm. I don't have to deal with anything today. There's a plan that will be carried out and everything's going to be okay again. I don't have to care anymore and I'm not going to. I will banish Bill and this queen from my life. I will be the boss of my own life, and I'm okay with Eric being a part of it. But it will be _my_ life. No boyfriend, no stupid brother, no more Crazy Sookie. I'm done. I will be strong and I will do what needs to be done to reclaim my life.

I reach for the shampoo next to the bath oil and wash my hair before getting out of the bath. I dry myself off with one of the big white bath towels hanging from hooks on the wall. I wrap the towel around my hair and twist it into a turban on top of my head before walking back into the bedroom to get dressed. I put on some clean panties and a bra and then decide on the jeans from yesterday and a plain forest green scoop neck top. Back in the bathroom I brush out my hair and put some lotion on my face before heading downstairs. The sun is shining. Everything looks a little different in the daylight.

I find the kitchen to the left of the foyer and look into the fridge. There are a few True Bloods in there, but also milk, cream cheese, eggs, butter and jam, orange juice, some veggies, and tonic water. On the counter are some bread, fruit, graham crackers, and gin. So, Eric remembers that I like gin and tonic…

I look in the drawers and cabinets for glasses and utensils and then pour myself a glass of milk and make a jam sandwich. I eat in the kitchen and then wash the dishes in the sink and put them back where they belong after drying them off properly. I grab a green apple and start to explore the rest of the house.

There's a laundry room on the ground floor, complete with a washer and dryer and a corner for ironing and folding. There's a hamper full of dark clothes next to the washer. I wonder if Eric does his own laundry. It seems unlikely. I can't really see him with a vacuum cleaner or a feather duster either. He must have a maid or something. He can certainly afford it. Or maybe Pam does it. I walk back into the kitchen to dispose of the apple core before continuing with the rest of the ground floor.

I find two more bathrooms fitted with just the essentials. There's a small library connected to the living room with bookshelves lining three of the walls. There's a desk and chairs and a couch with a side table. I look at some of the books on the shelves.

_The Art of War_. Big surprise… _Strategic Warfare in Corporate America_, _The Complete Guide to Forensic Science, FBI Handbook of Crime Scene Forensics, Torture devices of the Middle Ages. _Lovely… _The Complete Lyrics of Nick Cave, The Oxford Dictionary of American english, Dictionary of Everyday American English Expressions, The Works of W.B. Yeats, The Illustrated Kama Sutra, American Gods by Neil Gaiman, The Da Vinci Code, The Ghost of Canterville. Orchids for dummies, _what the…? Okay…

I go back upstairs to brush my teeth and put on some lipgloss, before exploring the second floor. Here I find a study with a desk, swivel chair and shelves full of folders and books about stock trading, business management and computer programs. On the desk is a phone, a laptop and several stacks of documents among other things. There's a big high-tech looking safe behind the desk on the right and there's a printer and a fax machine. On one of the walls hangs a big oil painting of a dark and scary castle with the setting sun reflecting in the water that surrounds it.

Behind another door I find a big spacious training room. Half the floor was hardwood and the other half was covered in a green padded carpet. There were cabinets full of weapons as well as the different kind of swords lining one of the walls. One wall was completely mirrored and in the corners of the room stands small statues. One is of a man with only one hand and one is of a woman in armour carrying a spear with a bird on her shoulder.

I walk closer to have a look at the weapons. There are broadswords, and what I think are samurai swords, some straight swords and some curved ones. Some were double edged and some were single edged. All very sharp. On a rack on the wall are several wooden staffs and spears of different lengths. In the cabinets I find axes, hatchets and maces, daggers, crossbows, and knives sizing from small to machete. There were also cleaning kits, sharpening stones and oils. Everything was real. I already knew he was a formidable warrior from the peek I got of his thoughts and memories. This could either be very good for me, or very bad. With all the things that has happened lately I can't help being wary of the people, or vampires and whatnot, around me. But Eric is right. I have to take the risk with him. But I'm still going to be on high alert until this whole mess is over.

I tried one of the wooden staffs thinking it would probably be safe. I swung it around a few times and hit my head before dropping it on the floor. I'm _so_ glad no one was around to see that. I work better with serving trays and chains anyway…

I find two more bedrooms and two locked doors.

I go back downstairs and put on my shoes and walk outside. It's a warm day. The sun is shining relentlessly, but I was right about all the trees and bushes creating lots of shade. I can easily see myself reading a book under one of the magnolia trees or oaks. Ivy is crawling up the pillars on either side of the steps up to the front door.

In the back are the patio and the swimming pool with the Jacuzzi I saw from inside the living room. I'd love to take a swim to cool off but I didn't bring a bathing suit. Eric is asleep of course and there are no neighbours in close vicinity, but someone else could come by. There must be gardeners tending to this place. No, I won't risk swimming naked here.

There are many kinds of beautiful and fragrant flowers back here. Some night blooming, which must be extra attractive to all the night blooming people. Moon lilies, trumpet flowers, night blooming jasmine, queen of the night, tobacco plants, orchids…ah, that would explain the book. Even though I wonder if Eric bought that himself or if someone was suicidal enough to buy him a book for dummies.

I wonder if Eric ever sits on the patio sniffing at the jasmine. The image seems funny somehow, but I've learned a lot about him just walking through his house. Sure, he's got all the weapons and books about war and torture that I expected, but he actually owns his own copy of Mrs. Doubtfire. He listens to Johnny Cash; he owns the Da Vinci Code and Orchids for dummies. He owns a really expensive looking computer, trades stocks and uses a fax machine. That all seems so normal and human. Apart from the whole I-know-how-to-kill-and-dispose-of-bodies-while-avoiding-detection paraphernalia. But no dungeon from what I can see. Though there are those locked doors…

By now I'm hungry again, so I go back inside and fix up an omelette in the kitchen. I chop up some veggies to put in it, and pour myself a glass of orange juice. I also eat some crackers with cream cheese while thinking about what I'm going to do next. I decide to pick out a book from the library and sit out on the patio for a while. Eric should be up in about three hours. After doing the dishes I pick out the Ghost of Canterville from the library and walk out to the patio through the glass doors in the living room. I sit down on a lawn chair and become captivated by the bloodstain that won't go away and the ghost needing forgiveness from a pure soul in order to pass on.

After a while I have to rest my eyes for a bit before I can continue. I'm kind of tired and I will probably need to keep awake later.

TBC

**********************

_**A/N: The painting on the wall in Eric's office is Claude Monet's**_ _San Giorgio Maggiore at Twilight_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sookie's POV**

I wake up to darkness. The sun has set and Eric's lips are on mine, lightly touching with his tongue, while his hand is caressing my hair. Okay, not a bad way to wake up, but then again…

"Eric! What the hell?!"

"Hmm…? I told you you're enchanting. Your scent out here mixed with the jasmine and lilies… Don't you like my kisses? Because you'd be the first."

"That's not the point! You ask a girl before you kiss her, or she makes it clear she wants to be kissed, or you give her a chance to say no. And the first time you kiss a girl you don't do it while she's sleeping! Seriously, Eric, did you grow up in a barn?"

"Well, we did have some livestock at one end of the longhouse. And the roof was made from tree branches and hay. Besides, you like me. And I like you… No reason to wait as I see it."

"Oh, well… just follow the rules, Fabio."

"If it will make you stop yelling at me. Anyone else and I would have torn their head off. I know how to romance a girl, thank you very much. And I will make you orgasm like a geyser, as soon as you stop denying yourself the pleasure."

"Wha… you…!"

"So, how was your day? I see you found the library. And I can tell you cooked, so I assume Bobby brought some essentials. Anything else interesting?"

He sits down on the chair next to me.

"I…well… You have a very beautiful home. The food is fine, thank you. I found your training room, it's very impressive. Can you fight with all those weapons?"

"Of course. I've travelled a lot. You pick up the weapons along the way and in some cases have someone to teach you how to use them. I like my broadsword a lot. It was the first weapon I learned to wield. But the Japanese katana is more graceful and neat. The samurais were very impressive with them. I had someone teach me while I was over there. We practiced on prisoners and slaves."

"Lovely…"

"Yes, it is a very efficient and quick method of execution. A little too quick and efficient for my taste. But it's very useful against multiple opponents, especially with vampire speed. Slices you in half in a millisecond like you're made of butter. So what else did you do?"

"Um, well, I found Mrs. Doubtfire among your DVDs. Do you really like that movie?"

"Who doesn't? It's hilarious."

"Yes. It always cheers me up when I watch it. So, dare I ask who bought you _Orchids for dummies_?"

"It was a gag gift from Pam. It's been very useful actually."

"But you have a maid and a gardener right?"

"Yes, I have two maids who divide the work inside the house between them, and I have one gardener. They all come in on Fridays and Tuesdays.

Sookie, there's something we need to discuss. Pam called me last night after you had gone to sleep. She's found Lorena, Bill's Maker, in Europe. She will be flying over tonight, but she won't be able to help us until tomorrow night since she has to sleep during the day tomorrow. Which means that you will need to stay here another night and day."

"Oh. There's not enough food for that. I'll need dinner. And Bill is going to wonder where I am. He comes by my house a lot and I've already been gone one night."

"Well, I'll get Pam to buy some takeout for you and whatever else you might need. As for Bill, maybe you could call him pretending to check in and tell him you're spending the night with a girlfriend? Someone from work maybe."

"I guess I can call Arlene and ask if she'll be working. Or maybe Holly. I probably shouldn't use someone who works the late shift as my night time alibi. But I'm paying for the food. It's the least I can do."

"You will not pay for anything while you're a guest in my house. Now, is there anything else you need?"

"Well, maybe Pam has a bathing suit I can borrow?"

"I'll ask her. Do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to keep it turned off. It could be traced. I doubt Bill is that progressive, but better safe than sorry in this case. I have a disposable phone you can use while I call Pam. Say as little as possible to Bill, and try to sound like there is nothing going on."

"Okay."

We walk inside the house. I put back the book in the library while Eric gets the disposable phone.

This is going to be difficult. I don't want to talk to Bill, and I don't like lying or using my friends.

I wait for Eric in the living room. He comes back holding two bottles of True Blood in one hand and the phone in the other.

"I'll go upstairs to call Pam. Do you need me to be here when you call Bill?"

"No, I'd rather be alone. Thank you."

"Then I'll come back down when you're finished."

"Sure."

Eric goes upstairs, and I sit down on the couch and dial Arlene's number.

"This is Arlene."

"Arlene, it's Sookie. Are you working tonight?"

"Yes, I was just leaving. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything's fine. I was just wondering. Thought maybe we could watch a movie or something. Do you know if Holly's working tonight?"

"No, she has two days off now. Maybe you two can hang out tonight."

"That's what I was thinking. Well, I won't keep you if you're heading out."

"That's alright, Sook. You have a nice night now. Bye, sugar."

"Thanks. Bye."

Holly it is then. What's her number again? Oh, right…

"Holly here."

"Hey, Holly. It's Sookie. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Ah, no. Not really. Just thought I'd curl up with some ice cream and watch TV. Why?"

"Oh, I'm spending the night with a new friend in Monroe, and I don't want Bill to know because it's a guy. He's totally gay, but Bill would get jealous anyway and I just don't want to deal with that right now. Do you think you could be my alibi if anyone asks where I am? I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure, I could do that."

"That's great. Thank you so much. I'll owe you one."

"Oh, that's fine. You just take care and have fun, and I'll see you at work."

"Okay. Thanks Holly."

"Sure thing, hon. Bye now."

"Bye."

Okay. Two down, one to go. Deep breaths. Inhale and exhale. Here goes… Please go to voicemail, please, please…

"Hello?"

Shit.

"Bill. It's Sookie."

"Where are you? I went by your house and you weren't there. I thought you were off work tonight."

"I am. I just thought I'd call to let you know I'm staying over at Holly's tonight. She broke up with her boyfriend so we're gonna watch 'Thelma and Louise' and binge on ice cream. She needs a friend right now. I'll be back for my shift tomorrow. I'll try to stop by as soon as I can. I miss you."

"Alright. I miss you too, darling. I'll see you soon then."

"Can't wait… Bye, Bill."

"Goodbye, sweetheart."

I hang up the phone and try to pull myself together. Tears are threatening to break through, but I will not cry. Not now.

"Eric?"

He's by me in a flash. He probably heard me finish my calls.

"You okay?"

"Fine. It was hard, but it went fine. He already knew I wasn't home, but I've cleared my alibi with Holly. Shouldn't we tell Sam? I mean, I should be back at work tomorrow, but I'm supposed to walk in on Bill and Lorena and then come back to you. I'll need more time off, and I really can't afford that."

"I took the liberty of calling the shifter after I talked to Pam. I told him I'm helping you out with some problems with Bill, and that he would have to ask you about it the next time you see him if he wants to know what it's about. I told him you're staying with me tonight and that he was to act like normal if Bill comes into the bar. I made sure you have three more nights off. If you need money, I'd be happy to help you. Or you could work a few shifts at Fangtasia if you want."

"Okay. But you should have told me before you called Sam. He deserves to hear it from me. And I hope you actually _asked_ for more time off?"

"I asked…persuasively."

"I'll make sure you were nice about it the next time I talk to him. And I'll take those shifts at Fangtasia. I can't afford to miss out on work."

"Actually he was meaner to me than I was to him. He's lucky he is an hour away from here. Fucking shifter… And I'll be happy to _have you_ at Fangtasia."

"You wish…"

"Frequently… Pam should be here with your food and a swimsuit anytime now. I won't mind if you swim naked though. Especially while I'm awake so I can join you."

"Not happening."

"Yet."

"Whatever…"

"Mmm. Would you like to watch a movie or something? I just have to check my e-mail and then I can join you. I recommend 'Kill Bill' of course, but 'Hellboy' is funny."

"Um, okay."

"Excellent. I'll be down when I'm done."

Eric leaves and I turn to the DVD-player. I linger on 'Kill Bill', but after a while I decide on 'Hellboy'. It took some time before I could figure out how to work the machine and then settle back on the couch. Pam shows up ten minutes into the movie, so I hit the pause button.

"Sookie. You still have your clothes on. He must be losing his touch."

"No, he's working on it…"

"If he has to work on it he_ could _be losing his touch. You must be a stubborn woman.

I brought you some disgusting smelling food from a Chinese restaurant. Should be enough for tomorrow as well. And I found you a bikini too."

"Oh. Thank you, Pam. How much do I owe you?"

"What? Owe me for what?"

"For the food."

"Sookie, Eric would have my head if I took any money from a guest of his."

"Yes, I would. Sookie, you sneak."

"Ahh! Eric! You almost gave me a heart attack. I hate it when you guys do that. Talk about a sneak…"

"Oh, but I like it when your heart races like that."

"Well, you don't have to scare me like that."

"Hmm, guess I'll just have to work on other ways to make your heart race then. What ever shall I do?"

I ignore him and take the takeout bag and the swimsuit from Pam and walk away to the kitchen in a huff. Damn vampires.

TBC

_**A/N: Don't worry, we'll get to the bonding. Eventually. You gotta give the girl a chance to sample the goods first…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Eric and Pam**

"So why _does_ she still have her clothes on?"

"Pam, you know I can work around clothes. But since you ask, plans have changed. Sookie is innocent, feisty, beautiful, virgin, part fairy, coveted by a queen… And about to be my bonded. I'm actually gonna want her around, so I'm taking it slow. What's the saying…you catch more flies with honey? And patience is one of those…uh…you know…"

"Virtues?"

"Yes, that's it. But I am kicking it up a gear tonight since we have some extra time on our hands. So, is there a status report on Lorena?"

"Yes. She will be arriving to the airport shortly after dawn. I've left instructions with Anubis' people to deliver her coffin to my house. As soon as we rise we will come here for further instructions. Is that alright?"

"That's perfect. Good work. You should leave for Fangtasia. And only call me if there's an emergency you can't handle yourself."

"Yes, master."

************************

**Sookie's POV**

I prepare the food in the kitchen and sit down and eat. Eric tells me he's going to finish his work and then he'll be down to watch the movie with me.

As I eat I come to the conclusion that despite his infuriating behaviour and constant innuendos, I _do_ like him. He keeps me on my toes, and it's nice to feel wanted by him. And he has very soft lips… I wonder how things will really be when we are bonded. I thought Bill would be my first. There's no need for me to hold on to my virginity when I've found a sexy man who wants me, has hundreds of years of experience, and whose mind I can't read.

Well, that doesn't mean I'm going to act like a simpering fangbanger. I'm better than that. We'll just see how it goes. He probably has a plan for tonight.

I finish eating and put the rest in the fridge for tomorrow. I clean up and head back to the living room, and right on cue Eric speeds down the stairs and beats me to the remote. I stop in my tracks in front of the couch, feeling like he totally cheated, not that he notices.

He just hits the play button and moves to lie down on the couch. On his way he puts a hand around my waist and pulls me down with him so I'm practically lying on him, though slightly on my side with my head against his chest and my butt against his crotch. I gotta hand it to him though. It was a smooth move and he did give me time to protest. It still kinda took me by surprise though so I hesitated for a second before I gave in. The kind of closeness is very new to me and I feel slightly awkward lying there with him.

I continue to watch the movie with Eric and I gradually start to relax. It's a pretty funny movie. I can feel Eric's amusement as his chest rumbles, even if he doesn't make a sound. I can also feel his amusement when I have to wriggle a little to keep my circulation going. I'm also noticing some roaming hands on my bare arms, my hips and my waist. I think he might also be smelling my hair. According to my new plan however, I'm pretending not to notice and just succumb to the cosiness.

After the movie he suggests we try the Jacuzzi, since I got my bathing suit an' all… So predictable. The 'bathing suit' turned out to be a minimal pale blue tie-on bikini. I wonder if it really belongs to Pam or if Eric ordered her to go out and buy something small and skimpy that may or may not turn out to be transparent when wet. Probably the latter.

"Do you have swim trunks, Eric?"

"No."

"Then you're gonna have to keep your boxers on or something if you want to keep me company in there. I'll be wearing too little fabric as it is."

"Do I really have to?"

"You do realize that you can't pull off a pouting face, right? Yes, you have to."

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to go put some on then."

"Yeah… You go do that." He's going commando?!

I follow him upstairs to change and tie up my hair. Eric walks into the room at the end of the hall, which was one of the locked ones when I explored the house. Must be his bedroom.

I take a towel from the bathroom with me and head downstairs to the Jacuzzi. The jets are on and Eric is already in it. He's holding a bottle of blood and there's a glass of what is probably a gin and tonic next to him.

"Gin and tonic for you, my lady. I remember you ordering one at the club. Please, get in. Have a seat and try your drink."

I take the towel off and I can barely keep the smile off my face when Eric nearly chokes on his blood. The bikini is on the verge of being something Pamela Anderson would wear, but I do look great in it. I get in the water and take the glass he's holding out for me. I'm pleased the bikini does not appear to be transparent, but it is thin and my nipples are totally giving me away before I can sink lower into the water. The drink is a little on the strong side, but it's good, and I'm glad there's plenty of ice. I hadn't thought to check in the freezer before.

"So you can mix drinks?"

"No, not really. But it's hard to screw up a drink with only two ingredients. Is it good?"

"Yes, it's fine."

And that's when I run out of things to say. I put the glass down while Eric is sipping on his blood and looking at me with amusement in his eyes. This is quickly becoming uncomfortable, for me. Suddenly I'm not feeling so brave anymore. And Eric seems to notice.

"Relax, Sookie. I might be trying to seduce you, but there's no need to be scared. I'm not going to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Um…thanks."

"And I know you're a virgin."

"What?! How…how can you know that?! Bill knew too, and he never asked me. Though now I know the reason he never tried anything…"

"No need to be embarrassed, dear one. Older vampires can smell it. Bill is very young, but he has an especially keen sense of smell."

"How on earth can you sniff out virginity?"

"Hmm… It's hard to describe. But I guess you can say it's a faint smell of innocence. Like the magic that makes your body just your own is unbroken. It's very sweet. And I can understand why you've held on to it. It must be a huge turn off to be around a guy whose thoughts you can hear."

"Got that right. But I'm not completely uneducated either. Some people broadcast in images too, you know. I got the theory down."

"Well, then I can't wait to give you the practical exam…"

"Oh, really? You don't say? What makes you so sure it's going to be you?"

"Isn't it?"

"Ah…well… That remains to be seen."

"Exactly."

"You…!"

But before I can fail to deliver a clever retort, he is moving towards me in the water and kisses me tentatively on the lips. I saw this coming, and I'm not fighting it. But I am glad he finished drinking his blood first.

He takes it slow. Lips lightly touching mine. I can't help turning my head a little to meet him and I put my hand on his arm under the water. He parts his lips to graze me with the tip of his tongue and I part my lips to let him in. My hand travels up his arm and into his hair as his hand moves up to the side of my face and our kiss deepens. He's so very good, and careful not to rush but I just want to come closer, touch him more, kiss him more. But as good as this feels, is this really the right time? He leans closer and his hand travels to my shoulder and further down.

"Eric. Eric? Wait."

"Hmm?" He mumbles against my skin.

"Eric, I like you. For some reason I actually do. But I just found out that my boyfriend was sent and ordered to seduce me and bond with me so that I would be his slave. I don't know if this is a good time to do…this."

Eric stops and leans back again. He sits next to me and takes my hand in his.

"Sookie, I'm not going to rush you. You choose the time. But let me ask you this: are you in love with Bill?"

"I cared for him. I did. But…I was never in love with him, no. I don't love him, but he was my boyfriend and I felt comfortable with him. I felt safe with him and I trusted him."

"So, what do you feel for him now?"

"I don't know. I wish I could say that I hate him, but I don't. I'm angry, and hurt, and disappointed. I feel betrayed, used and cheated on.

Look, I'll be frank: I may feel closer to you than I ever did to Bill. You are very different from him. But I'm not in love with you either, and I don't love you. I think maybe I could, but it's too soon for any of that. I need time.

I certainly don't mind the kissing, and I think you of all people can make my first time a pleasant experience, but I don't want that to happen now just because I'm hurting from what Bill has done. I trusted him, and now I'm not sure if I can ever again be the trusting person I used to be. And it has also occurred to me that even if you weren't in on this particular scheme; what have _you_ done in the past? Or present for that matter. And what have you ordered others to do for you? Have you ever acted like the queen or Bill yourself?

You're a vampire Sheriff, deep in vampire politics. What have you done to others just to get what you want?

The vamp that spoke to Bill said that you don't need a reason other than your own interests to go after what you want. So to do this right now wouldn't be right for either one of us.

And also, let me ask _you_: What if the queen had come to you with this mission? Would you have done the same thing Bill has?"

"Sookie, as you yourself pointed out, I am not Bill. I can be deceitful, devious, cunning and cruel. I've killed many creatures, mostly humans. I'm certainly the most prolific mass murderer you've ever met. In the past I even killed for fun, and I do love a good fight. I drink blood, I'm a master warrior and an expert at torture…"

"You are _not_ making me feel better."

"I'm getting there. What I'm saying is; I'm not a good little vampire. I'm much older than Bill. I've done things, and had things done to me that you can't even imagine. And you're right; I have a high position in the political hierarchy. But I am nothing like Bill. Never have been, never will. I am old and powerful. I don't have to carry out silly missions so that the queen can have a new plaything. I am nobody's bitch. Not even the queen's. She and I have found a way to coexist in this state simply because I have no further ambition to climb the political ladder, and my area is very profitable. As for my ethics and morals… They might not be up to your standards, but I am not human. I've had to fight and look out for myself to have lived this long. But I do have some principals, and you tend to learn a lot in a thousand years. I am firm, but fair to those who serve under me. I am honest to people who deserve it. And I don't go around trying to seduce young girls under false pretences. I believe I have been upfront about my intentions towards you from the start?

I have no mercy towards my enemies or people who have wronged me in a way that demands punishment, but I do not mess with people who have not messed with me first. I haven't for a couple of hundred years anyway. I go after the things I want, personally or with the help of others. I'll glamour someone so I can drink from them, though I rarely have to since the Revelation. I cheat on my taxes, I never follow the speed limit, I try to commit at least two of the deadly sins every night, I'm an opportunist and I did rub some of my blood into your wound after Long Shadow attacked you. Mostly for selfish reasons, though not entirely. I'm sneaky, but I'm not a coward and a liar like Bill. I have no reason to deceive you like he has. I want you, but like I said; I will not force you to do anything you don't consent to and that it is not worth the trouble to force someone to stay with me against their will.

Besides, I know for a fact that Bill and the queen have greatly underestimated you, and that will come back and bite them both in the ass.

And in the spirit of being frank; for some reason I actually like you too and I will be proud to have you as my bonded. And lover. But don't tell anyone I said that. Ever. Seriously."

"Your…scary secrets are safe with me. And yes, they have underestimated me. And if you do as well, it will come back and bite you in the ass too. Don't give me your blood without asking me first ever again. I don't want to be a vampire."

"It takes a lot more to turn someone into one of us, but I will not give you my blood again without your consent. And you may bite my ass anytime you want, my sweet."

"Good to know."

"But since we're on the subject of blood, I want you to take a small amount of mine tonight. It will be easier for me to sense if you are in trouble before we bond and I will be able to find you. It will only be a small amount. A few drops. My blood is very strong because of my age and if you have too much now Bill might be able to tell you've had another vampire's blood. Would you agree to this?"

"I suppose. I guess I'll be having a lot more of it later anyway."

"Yes. But you might want to know that blood turns me on just like any other vampire. And it is especially arousing when we let someone feed from us."

"Okay. Well, you may kiss me and touch me anywhere you want. Mouth and hands. If you absolutely have to…"

Eric raises one of his eyebrows in that way he does and his fangs run out. He smiles and leans closer to me again, taking my lower lip in his mouth, licking it and tasting it as my hard nipples brush against his bare chest. He lets go of my lower lip and tease me with the tip of his tongue. I part my lips and meet his tongue with my own, deepening our kiss once again. His left hand moves to my waist and caress down my hip and down to my thigh and then up again. My hand is once again on his strong upper arm and this is getting very hot, very fast. It feels sooo good. Eric briefly breaks our kiss to pierce his tongue with one of his fangs. We kiss again and now I can taste his blood in my mouth. He doesn't taste like Bill at all. Eric's blood is sweet and rich, feeling like velvet in my mouth.

I slide up on my seat and straighten my back to be more on his level. His left hand is still caressing my thigh and now his right hand moves to my breast, touching me and teasing my nipple through the fabric of the bikini top. I put my right hand in his long hair and pull his face closer to mine.

I want more. I want him to touch me more. His blood has stopped flowing in my mouth and he moves to kiss the tip of my nose, my cheek, the line of my jaw and all the way back to my ear.

I can't help the moan escaping from my lips as he traces the edge of my ear with the tip of his tongue while his hands roam all over my body, exploring my every curve. He's on his knees between my legs, his arms on me and around me. I put my own arms around his neck to urge him closer still. I arch my back and slide one of my legs up his thigh as he unties the back of my top and let it fall behind me. I'm a little shy being so bare in front of Eric, but he only looks at me with admiration and trails his tongue down to my breasts. He cups them in his hands and takes one of my nipples into his mouth as he teases the other with his fingers, pinching and kneading. I let my head fall back and close my eyes, just enjoying the feeling of his hands and his mouth on me. He takes his time, taking my other nipple in his mouth, biting lightly without breaking the skin so that the pain just enhances the pleasure. He sucks and plays with it, swirling his tongue around it till I'm panting and moaning with pleasure. He moves his hand to my other breast while his other hand slowly slides down between my legs. I open my eyes again and gasp in surprise as I feel his fingers exploring between my thighs on the outside of my bikini bottoms.

I've touched myself before. (A lot, what with the lack of this kind of action ever since I was old enough to want it). But there can't possibly be any comparison to what Eric is doing to me. He's stroking the outside of my folds and teasing my clit through the thin fabric. I raise one of my legs to give him easier access and he looks up from my breasts and grins smugly before he goes back to kissing my mouth. He increases the pressure of his fingers on me and I can feel my climax building.

Suddenly he withdraws and unties the strings on my bikini bottoms. He smiles and kisses me as he pulls them off and then with one swift motion he hoists me up on to the ledge of the Jacuzzi. I realize to my embarrassment that I am completely naked and spread open right in front of Eric. I try to close the distance between my thighs, but Eric slowly and firmly pulls them further apart.

"Don't be shy, lover. You are absolutely beautiful. Just let me please you."

He takes hold of my hips and pulls me closer to him and then he urges me to lean back a little. I hold on to the edge on either side of me and feeling pretty self-conscious in this new position. But I soon forget everything as his tongue reaches my folds. I gasp as he tastes me, licking and kissing his way from the base of my slit and all the way up to my nub where he flicks his tongue making me moan loudly.

He works his way down again and this time he parts my folds with his tongue and laps at the juices flowing there. I'm very wet, and he groans appreciatively as he slides his tongue in and out of me while his thumb is working my clit back and forth. I'm panting and whimpering from all these new sensations. He makes me feel so good!

Eric traces circles around me with his tongue, spreading my wetness. I can feel my climax building again as he replaces his thumb with his tongue on my clit and gently flicks it a few times before increasing the pressure and massaging it firmly until I have to whisper his name.

He moves his hands along the outside of my thighs and then slips one hand between them to caress the thin sensitive skin of my inner thighs. Eric looks up at me and our eyes meet. He leers at me and rises up to plant soft kisses on my stomach, moving his other hand to my ass. The hand between my legs finds its way to my center, his thumb continuing to massage my clit, and as his mouth reaches my breasts I feel a finger sliding inside me. I shudder and cry out with pleasure, panting through my parted lips. He slides in and out of me while suckling my breast and groaning with his own desire. I can feel myself getting closer to my release as he adds another finger, reaching deep inside me. I can hardly take it anymore. He rises up to kiss me, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth and I respond eagerly while struggling to breathe. I'm so close.

Then he curls his fingers inside me hitting my spot and I cry out as I come hard, my muscles contracting around his fingers as I spasm from the most intense orgasm I've ever experienced.

Eric keeps his fingers moving inside me prolonging the aftershocks while I struggle to regain control of my breathing. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder while he slides his fingers out of me, trailing soft kisses along my neck.

Eric holds me tightly and lowers me back down into the warm bubbling water. We are still holding each other and now I can feel his own arousal against my stomach.

It scares me a little, even though I know it's nothing to be afraid of. Eric is not pushing me to do anything, he's just sliding his hands up and down my back as if soothing me and despite my apprehension I want to please him too. It would only be mean to leave him unsatisfied after giving me such pleasure, right?

I hesitate for a moment before pulling back slightly from our embrace so I can kiss him. I think I may have seen a flicker of surprise in his eyes before our lips meet again. I go slow, trailing my tongue along his lips, taking his lower lip in my mouth, tasting and lightly sucking on it before I enter his mouth with my tongue. He meets me and we take turns exploring each others mouths. I slide my tongue along his fangs making him moan.

After a minute I let my hand slide down to stroke his erection through his boxers. He lets out a deep rumbling growl into my mouth as I stroke him from the base of his shaft to the tip. He's so hard, and so big… That's gonna hurt when the time comes.

I'm not scared anymore, but this is all new to me. This is the beginning of my 'practical exam' alright.

I continue to stroke him a few more times feeling him grow even harder from my attentions. He breaks away from my mouth to kiss my ear, down to my throat and neck. I can feel his fangs grazing against my skin but I am not afraid even though I probably should be.

I move both my hands to his waist and slip my thumbs inside the lining of his boxers and start to pull them down. Eric breaks away from me to help take them off and then he embraces me again, standing on his knees between my legs while I sit in front of him. He takes my right hand and places it on his hardness. I grip it firmly and start to stroke him again, up and down, sliding my thumb in a circular motion every time I reach the head. I like the feel of him in my hands. It's so natural; I don't know what I was afraid of.

I want all of him inside me, but this is not the time. This is good as it is. Really good.

One of his hands slide down to stroke my still sensitive nub making me whimper at his touch. He starts to thrust into my hand and we both let our pleasure resound into the night, spurring each other on. He thrusts harder into my hand and I can feel a second climax approaching. I arch my back and Eric takes one of my nipples in his mouth, teasing and sucking on it.

I feel his fangs on me and I reach out to pull his head closer to my chest. I'm almost there now and Eric is starting to tense up in my hand. He suddenly bites and penetrates the skin right above my nipple and draws deeply on the wound. It only hurts for a moment before we come loudly together as he draws on my blood and my hard sensitive nipple at the same time. Waves of intense pleasure ripple through us both and we ride them out together. Eric slows his thrusts and gently withdraws his hand from my center. He draws deeply from my breast one last time and then pulls back to lick the puncture marks.

I let go of his member and he kisses me reverently on the lips, the metallic taste of my own blood still lingering on his lips.

We relax back into the water with me sitting on his lap, both completely sated. We're naked, but I don't care anymore.

************************

"Well, that was…new. But great. I can't believe I just did that."

"Believe it. You're a natural, my sweet. And it will only get better. I can show you things and give you pleasure you've never heard of or seen in the simple minds of the humans around you. If you let me I will show you everything. I haven't met anyone like you for hundreds of years, Sookie. I'm always surrounded by fangbangers, underlings and business associates. You won't believe how boring life can be after hundreds of years of being surrounded by people who never surprise you. You are different."

"Thank you, Eric. But I think we're both gonna have to hold our horses for a while. Things are moving a little too fast for me. I think I'd like to have you in my life, in some capacity or another, but I'm still technically a virgin. You're definitely gaining points here, but I'm not ready to jump into anything serious right now, and I'm pretty sure you don't want anything serious either. I told you, we're not in love. And I don't know how all this is going to work when we are bonded. We'll just have to see how things turn out. Even if I'm with you, I need my independence."

"I understand. Human relationships are different to what I'm used to. Vampires don't really have relationships at all. We have companions, human pets, lovers… But we don't date, get married and buy a Volvo and a red house with a white picket fence and go to barbeques with our neighbours. Volvos' are excellent Swedish cars of course, but pointy wooden fences are deadly and I'd only want to drain my neighbours. I'm not a big fan of garlic marinades either."

"Very funny… But I see what you mean. I don't think I want any of that either if it makes you feel any better. So, what will I be? Companion, pet, or lover?"

"You will be my bonded, my companion, and hopefully my lover. Many vampires will expect me to treat you as a pet, but being my bonded gives you a higher status even though you will sometimes need to obey me in order to keep up appearances. And it also matters greatly that you are not entirely human. Though we cannot let that part be known, your telepathy makes you a great asset to me and that will count among other vampires. And your extraordinary beauty will also make them more understanding when it comes to my decision to make you my bonded. You are not a fangbanger and you will not be treated as such. No one else can touch you without risking severe punishment. You will be mine for as long as you wish to be so. We have already discussed what a bond with you will entail. We will be connected to each other. There is no control involved. You can take your time deciding how you want things to work between us. We may need to make some compromises, but as long as you are bonded to me you will be protected, valued and cared for."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Okay, folks. This is Eric's POV during the last chapter, and a little extra something at the end. He's not all about flowers and candy ya know…**_

******************************

**Eric's POV**

I dismiss Pam and speed back up to finish my work while Sookie eats. I send off e-mails and sign papers and check the stock market. It's too easy to make money these days. What the hell am I gonna do with it all? I shouldn't buy more businesses or property if I want to be able to keep on top of it myself. Don't want to spread myself too thin, but at least things are easier to manage if I keep it local. I should talk to Pam about possible future business collaborations. She's bound to feel the need to leave sooner or later when things cool down in the vampire community since the Revelation. Maybe then I'll branch out more, since I know she can be trusted. But then again it's only a matter of time now before the damn shifters and weres reveal themselves to the public. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if our own Revelation has been worth the trouble. But I always come to the conclusion that it has. Part from the anti-vampire organizations, unlife is much more comfortable now. Plus, it's always fun to 'take care' of the idiots who dare to mess with me personally.

Should I invest in other peoples' business ventures? I'll probably end up making more money…

Maybe research favoring vampires? True Blood that tastes good?

Or charity. Yeah, right…

I can hear Sookie finishing up in the kitchen. This is going to be good.

I beat her to the remote and press play. Oh, 'Hellboy'! As much as I'd like to 'Kill Bill', it's not much of a mood setter for what I have planned.

I take Sookie by the waist and pull her down with me to lie on the couch. I give her plenty of time to protest, knowing she'll appreciate the fact that I listened to her after kissing her earlier tonight. I'm not like I'm used to asking permission.

She hesitates for a moment, but gives in quickly. I can tell she's tense in the beginning, but she relaxes a bit into the movie. And of course her ass is in a very nice position this way, although it's a little distracting to _me_ whenever she wriggles to stay comfortable like that.

I picked a good distraction for her. She doesn't seem to notice when I start to let my hands roam over her body. But I can feel her skin reacting to my touch. So far so good.

Her scent is simply intoxicating. Her hair smells like flowers and sunshine. I'm reminded of the strangeness of the situation I'm in. When have I ever before been this close to a woman, a living human woman, and just touched her and smelled her lying beside me? What the hell is happening to me? Has she bewitched me? Since when do I snuggle?

That's it. I'm going to need to do something extra evil sometime soon to make sure I'm not losing my touch…

After the movie ends I casually suggest we try out the Jacuzzi together now that she has her bathing suit. I had instructed Pam to buy something small and thin for Sookie to wear.

Pam didn't have one to lend her, of course. There comes a point when it's just easier to stay naked. Who needs a bathing suit?

Okay. Me apparently. I should have seen that coming. But it plays out to my advantage when she tells me to wear some boxers, because then I get to tell her I'll need to go put some on. I can just tell she's envisioning me without my pants. It's inevitable. Like when someone tells you not to look down and your first reaction is to do just that.

She follows me upstairs to change. I take my clothes off and put on some black boxers and go into the kitchen to heat up some blood and fix up a gin and tonic for Sookie. I remember that's what she ordered at Fangtasia. Maybe it'll help her relax a little for when I make my next move.

I make it strong. But not too strong, I don't want her to do anything she's bound to regret.

I go outside and turn on the jets in the Jacuzzi before getting in. God, I love soaking in hot water. It's a favourite for many vampires. We appear cool to the touch to warm blooded creatures, but we actually adapt to the temperature around us, to a certain extent. We're only truly cold if it's cold around us. And who doesn't like to warm up in a pool if you're chilly?

Sookie finally comes out and I nearly choke on the blood when she unwraps the towel around her. I only got a quick glance at her naked after her shower at Fangtasia. Now she's wearing that tiny bikini with strings that can so easily be untied. Her breasts are truly magnificent, and her nipples are hard. I will need to practice a lot of restraint so as not to scare her.

She takes her drink and sinks in to the water with a little sigh. We make a little small talk and I finish drinking my blood while Sookie is silent and looks slightly uncomfortable.

I choose this moment to make it clear that I'm indeed 'trying' to seduce her. I let her know that I know she's untouched. She seems annoyed at first, but then she acts offended, letting me know she's got all the theory down.

I tell her I can't wait to give her the practical exam, which gets her in quite a huff. So in favour of moving forward and shutting her up at the same time, I move in to kiss her lightly. I take it slow and I'm rewarded with a tentative response, with tongue. She touches me, and I move my hand to touch her face. This is turning out to be a nice make-out session, but I'm careful not to rush. I need her wanting more.

But she pulls back. I knew things might be happening too fast for Sookie. But she brings up Bill as the reason. This needs to be dealt with and I manage to make her see that Bill is not a very good reason to deny herself some joy and pleasure. Quite the opposite.

So then she goes off on me… Why am I putting up with this again? Guess I might as well be frank. She seems to appreciate honesty, and I can't really blame her for being cautious. Bill seriously needs to suffer for this.

What our conversation boils down to in the end is that Sookie likes me and that she wants me too. That's all I hear anyway.

So now that's over with, I let her know that I want her to have a little of my blood, and to my surprise she agrees. I suppose our conversation did the trick, because when I inform her of the typical vampire reaction to giving blood she tells me I can touch her anywhere I want using mouth and hands. And I can do a lot with that.

My fangs come out in anticipation. I kiss her again, teasing and revelling in the taste of her. I can feel her hard nipples brushing against my chest. She is making me so hard.

I touch her again, my hands glide up and down her body under the water. I bite down on my tongue to get my blood flowing into her mouth. She doesn't recoil from the taste, but actually seems to like it. Not common, but age changes the taste of a vampire's blood and it's been a very long time since I gave of myself to anyone. This girl is a walking turn on.

I move a hand to cup her breast and tease her nipple over her bikini top. She pulls me closer and moan when I lick the outside of her ear. She's into it now. I can't wait till I can fuck her properly. I will cum on her and inside her, again and again. And she will cum for me, again and again.

She arches her back as I touch her, a leg sliding against my thigh. She doesn't protest when I untie her top and finally get to give her breasts some undivided attention. I wanted to do this since the first time I saw her. They're just big enough and perfectly round and firm. I take a nipple into my mouth and play with it, biting just hard enough to elicit another moan from that delicious mouth of hers. She seems to like this treatment as much as I do, and she closes her eyes and lets her head fall back, pushing her breasts closer to me.

While she is enjoying herself I slowly trail my hand down between her thighs. She gasps when I reach her center and start to stroke her through the fabric of the bikini bottoms. Her arousal has her lips swelling with warm blood under my fingers. I look up at her victoriously when she pulls up one of her legs for me. I straighten up and kiss her mouth again. I can tell she is approaching her climax by the way her heart rate is quickening, and it's way too soon for that. I withdraw my hand from her center and instead I untie the last strings of her bikini. Before she can say anything I take hold of her waist and raise her up to the edge of the pool. She tries to shield herself, but I won't let her. She is so beautiful, and I tell her so. I grab onto her thighs and move her into a better position before I start to go down on her. Fuck, she tastes so good… all pink and sensitive and dripping wet. I slide my tongue as deep into her as I can, while working her clit with my thumb and groaning at the feel of her hot pussy. I swirl my tongue around her folds and then take her clit between my lips, gently massaging it with the tip of my tongue. She whispers my name and it nearly drives me over the edge.

I know her climax is approaching again so I move up to kiss her stomach and caress her inner thighs with my hand. I look up at her and see her looking back at me. Was she watching? I smile and capture her nipple in my mouth at the same time as I slide my long finger into her and making her cry out loudly. Mmm, she is so tight…

I continue to slide my finger in and out of her a few times, stretching her before adding another finger. She's very close now. I keep my thumb on her clit and I kiss her on the mouth again just wanting to devour her. She's panting and moaning, but as I curl my fingers and find her G-spot she breaks our kiss and cums hard and loud. I love it when they're just genuinely loud like that. Not like the unfortunate girls on TV who has to fake it so badly. My Sookie cums with abandon.

I linger inside her, prolonging her pleasure and feeling her walls spasm around my fingers. Holding her while she steadies her breathing I trail soft kisses along her neck and throat. The vein is pulsing right under her skin, I can almost hear it. But now is not the right time to bite, nor is it a good place to mark her before she breaks up with Compton.

I lower her back into the water with me, my hard cock making contact with her stomach. She breaks away and kisses me. She's taking initiative. This is unprecedented, but very welcome. She slides her tongue along my fangs, and just as I moan and think about how I will have to relieve me of my tension by myself later, I feel her hand starting to stroke my erection through the boxers she made me wear. I growl in pleasure and surprise at her brazenness as she continues to stroke up and down my shaft. I kiss her ear and neck again, feeling the blood coursing through the vein under her skin.

She stops what she's doing to lower my boxers down, and I help her take them off completely before getting back to stand on my knees between her legs. I take her hand and place it on my cock. She grips me firmly and works me just right, like a natural.

I reach down to tease her sensitive clit again and then I start to thrust into her hand. I want us to cum together this time. Damn, she's good. I can feel my release is nearing.

Sookie arches her back and I attack her breasts again, bracing myself against the edge of the pool. I thrust harder, and my fangs scrape against her skin. I so want to drink of her.

But surprisingly, she pulls my head closer to her chest and actually gives me the go ahead to bite. I thought I'd have to wait till the bonding before she'd let me drink from her.

But I can mark her breast. Compton will not get the chance to see that.

So I bite, right above her nipple, penetrating her skin. The blood rushes into my mouth and the delicious taste of her drives me over the edge. I draw on the wound and she cries out in pleasure as we cum together.

My cock is throbbing in her hand as she continues pumping me. I pull back from her breast to lick the puncture marks and swipe over the nipple one more time for good measure. We stay like that for a few moments, riding out the aftershocks and I breathe with her while she comes down from our mutual high.

She lets go and I kiss her again. She is mine now. Only mine.

I sink back into the bubbling water and pull her to me to sit in my lap. I tell her how special she is. She needs to know this, especially since those imbeciles in her hometown have convinced her otherwise. She will be my bonded. My beautiful lover and companion, and she will be protected and valued.

We talk for a while. With her on my lap I have to control myself to not grow hard again. I don't think she's ready for more tonight seeing as this was her first sexual experience. I still need to give her time so as not to scare her off.

We get out of the pool and she retires for the night. I give her a lingering kiss on the cheek before she walks upstairs to her room. She looks relaxed and satisfied, and I intend to keep her that way.

I take a quick shower in one of the downstairs bathrooms, and after making sure Sookie is asleep I leave the house to drive to Fangtasia before closing time.

The club is still packed when I get there so I sit down on my throne to scowl at the customers for a while before last call. Pam seems amused. She can always tell when I've had a successful night. She can also tell I'd like something a little more rough to complete my night. Sookie was sweet, but that was merely foreplay for me.

I scan the crowd of expectant fangbangers and spot a curvy red headed girl in her twenties.

I call her to me and offer her to sit beside me. She's wearing black, of course. A short skirt and a glittering halter top. This one is eager to please, but without being a total moron. She smells fresh, a touch of perfume. I don't understand the fangbangers who go out clubbing without at least taking a shower first.

Her name is Linda. I make a little small talk to let her know I'm interested. Even though it's not in her personality.

I take her in my office. I reserve the downstairs rooms for longer sessions, or larger parties.

I make her cum twice using my hands and mouth, getting her nice and slick before I bend her over my desk and plunge into her from behind. I'm rough with her. I keep my eyes closed most of the time and pretend I'm with someone else.

I let her rest on the couch for a moment before I take her again. I go down on her and make her cum again. She goes down on me and I cum in her mouth.

This girl is not as tight as Sookie. But that's fine. I use some extra lubricant on her and top off this night's escapades in her other entrance.

She didn't object to anything I did and I didn't hurt her. I don't get off on hurting women.

But I never leave them unsatisfied.

I can be rough and even mean sometimes, but I don't rape women. Men, sometimes. But only for punishment, and I reserve that for special occasions. It doesn't really do anything for me personally. Compton does qualify though. He tried to screw me over. See how he likes it. But I'll see what the queen comes up with first. She's not known for being a softie after all.

When I get home, Sookie is still sleeping soundly. I get some more work done before dawn comes.

TBC

_**Another A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. Keep 'em coming, you guys rock!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Surprise! Bill has a POV…**_

**Sookie's POV**

I wake up the next day to cloudy skies. It's almost three in the afternoon. I get up to take a shower and it dawns on me that I sorta had sex last night. About time! And it was good too. And we talked. Now I can be more sure of what I'm getting myself into, and I could do a lot worse than Eric. And he's right; Bill can just go fuck himself.

I walk downstairs to fix myself some breakfast. I'll have to bring some food from home if I'm going to stay here again.

There's a note from Eric taped to the fridge.

_**Please be ready at sundown. You can leave your things here for when you come back. You will**__** have to leave with Pam shortly after she gets here with Lorena. I will see you as soon as I rise. Don't worry, my lover. Everything will be fine.**_

_**E**_

Right. Reality calls. But not until sundown. I think I saw some interesting books in the library to keep me occupied till then.

I eat some sandwiches and drink some milk and then I go into the library.

Aha. _The Illustrated Kama Sutra_ and _**Urban Tantra: Sacred Sex for the Twenty-First Century. **_

He hardly needs any more cheat sheets than that. Or at all. Might be another _Orchids for Dummies _deal. I can't really see Eric buying any of those books, and I don't think he needs to bother with the theory anymore. My, God. He must have had thousands of women…

I take the books and sit down on the couch looking through the Kama Sutra.

Oh, my. I can't bend like that. Maybe we could do the Rajasthan and the Plough. The Cocoon looks nice…

Yikes. This looks really strenuous. I didn't know I had to be some kind of circus performer just to have sex.

Next book: Altoids, frenulum, the nutritional value of semen (what!?), group sex, role play, milking the prostate… Okay, I do _not_ have the theory down. I have not seen much of this in the minds of the Bon Tempes residents. How am I going to be able to please a thousand year old vampire? Maybe he can teach me? He will probably grow bored of me pretty quick if I can't do these things. Well, tough. I'm not Jenna Jamison.

Great, now I'm uneasy again.

I put the books back and walk upstairs to check that I have the things I'll need to bring with me. Keys, cell phone. I should bring the bag if I going to bring some food with me when I come back here. I'll need to throw some things in the wash when I get home too.

But I guess I'll only stay here one more night. I should be able to go home after the bonding thing. And I'll need to get back to work in two days.

Will I need to be protected from Bill? I don't want to see him, but he's gonna want to see me since I'm his mission and all. Someone will need to tell him I've gone to Eric. And I really don't want to be the one to do that considering he will be facing punishment for losing me. Eric didn't say anything about what will happen directly after we bond. Will it actually be necessary for me to move to Shreveport so Eric can protect me? It's not like there's a lot keeping me in Bon Tempe, except the house and Sam. I can find a new job, but Sam has been such a good friend. It's only about an hour away from here, but I don't want to leave just because I'm afraid of my dirtbag ex. I'll definitely need to ask when Eric rises.

5:30. I should eat before he comes down. It's going to be a long night again. But I'm not hungry, I'm too nervous. I drink some milk and eat some of the leftover Chinese food, it'll have to be enough.

I'm just watching TV when Eric comes down and sit down next to me with a bottle of True Blood. He's wearing all black. Jeans and an exquisitely tight t-shirt.

"Eric, what will happen directly after we bond? I mean, will I go home right away? Who's gonna tell Bill, and what do you think he might do?"

"I've thought about that. I should have told you yesterday, but we were a little busy…"

"Yes…"

"Well, you come back here tomorrow night. We bond, and then you should stay here until you have to be back at work. So that's three more nights in total. I will tell Lorena to scare you, so you will have a reason to come to me and stay close, besides my obvious personal allure that is.

Lorena will be shipped off to Europe again right away, and I will summon Bill to meet me at Fangtasia where you will be with me as my bonded. I will explain your new position to Bill and then it's up to him to break the news to Sophie-Anne. He might inform me of the queen's edict, but since neither you nor I were aware of such an edict, it will not matter. They can't do anything about it. Bill shouldn't be a threat to you after that, but if it's necessary I will make sure you are protected no matter what you decide to do after these next three nights."

"Okay. But won't it seem strange that I ran to you and you actually bonded with me, when I already have your protection as one of your assets?"

"And you think of this now? Bill won't be surprised, and not the queen either. I am very attractive and I can be very manipulative. I've shown a strong interest in you ever since I first saw you and they know I won't hesitate to bind you to me if given the opportunity. Lorena will scare you enough to give you an excuse to come to me for additional protection."

"I'm going to appear like a weak minded frightened mouse. And how will Lorena scare me exactly? I'm not a frightened mouse, but only an idiot wouldn't be scared of a vampire who's actually making an effort to scare you."

"It will all work in your favour. I won't tell you what Lorena will say. That way your reaction will be more genuine. But know this: I will forbid Lorena to even lay a finger on you. She will still be able to scare you witless though. You will be genuinely scared. Just know that she won't really hurt you."

"Okay. Fine."

"Good. I will tell my dayman to buy more food for you. You won't need to wear clothes on my account, but if you want to you could bring some extra clothes back with you. Is there anything else you need?"

"Um, no. I don't think so."

"Okay, then. Pam and Lorena are here."

The front door opens and Pam walks in with Lorena. Bill's Maker is not much taller than me. She has dark brown hair that reaches down to just beneath her breasts. She is moderately attractive, with high cheekbones and brown eyes and she's wearing dark red lipstick and wide black linen pants and a slutty red halter top. Lorena was probably somewhere in her early thirties when she was turned.

Pam looks annoyed as she walks into the living room to sit in one of the chairs beside the couch. Eric's whole demeanour changed as soon as Lorena walked in. I can physically feel the power and resolve emanating from him as he leans forward to rest both his arms on his knees. His presence in the room is almost overwhelming.

"Lorena, sit."

"Thank you, Eric. Do you think you could be so kind as to inform me of why I'm here?"

"It's simple. You owe me, I'm cashing in."

"What it is exactly you want me to do then? And are we going to discuss this in front of your human?"

"Sookie is part of the plan. You are going to provide her with a reason to break up with Bill in a way that will make her come to me for protection. You will fuck him, Sookie will walk in on you and you will scare her. Do you understand?"

"Bill has taken a human for a girlfriend? How sad. And this will cancel out my debt to you? You had me fly in from Europe just to fuck Bill?"

"It is important that you do exactly as you are told. I believe Pam informed you of what will happen if I am not pleased?"

"That she did. She seemed quite happy at the prospect too. You must be so proud… I will do as you ask, I have no problem screwing with Bill, but then I'm leaving. America is not for me."

"You may do as you wish once you have carried out your orders. Except linger in my area. I don't want you here any longer than necessary."

"Feeling's mutual. I will leave as soon as possible. Are there any details I need to know about this oh so complicated plan of yours?"

"First of all you will watch your tongue, until you get to Bill's. Sookie, could you wait in the library while I fill Lorena in on her orders?"

"Um, sure."

I make a quick exit and sit down in the library. I can't hear them speak out there.

Eric and Lorena really seem to loathe each other. Pam didn't seem thrilled with her either. I wonder what Eric is telling her.

******************************

Pam came into the library and told me we were leaving. Lorena had already taken off in a cab. Eric kissed me on the lips and told me everything would be fine and that he would see me tomorrow night.

"Oh, and Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"Could you bring that white dress with the red flowers with you? The one you wore when you first came to Fangtasia?"

"Okay. Sure."

*****************************

So now I'm sitting in Pam's car on the way back to Bon Tempes. I am very nervous, and not a little disgusted about what I'm going to witness tonight. I don't feel bad about ruining Bill's plans. I really don't, because he deserves it. He lied to me, almost got me killed by the very drainers I saved him from, and he was going to take my virginity under false pretences and then bind me to him as a slave. I will never forgive him. Never.

But I am going to walk in on two vampires having sex, and Lorena is going to do her best to scare the crap out of me.

"So, Sookie. There are a few things we need to talk about. The first thing on the agenda is to go back to your house. You will need to invite me in, just as a precaution and for future convenience. After you've invited me in I suggest you put on something more in the line of a cute dress while I run over to Bill's house. When you get there I will be waiting outside so that I can let you know when they've gotten busy with it. I'll hear it. And that's your cue miss Temple. But don't knock before you enter. It's important that you walk right in. You're the girlfriend eager to surprise her man, he should be pleased, right? I'm going to be in close vicinity until you are safely back in your house and have rescinded Bill's invitation. If Lorena is unable to stop Bill from running after you, I will be there, but I will not intervene unless you are in real danger. It would be hard to explain my presence to Bill otherwise. As soon as you're safe at home, I'm heading back to Shreveport. If Bill comes to your house to talk to you at some point during the night, ignore him. And do not, under any circumstances, invite him back in. I'll see you at Fangtasia tomorrow night, and do not be late."

"Um, okay. But how is Lorena going to scare me?"

"Eric told me not to tell you. You won't be in danger from her, but it will be unpleasant. Even though she's faking it, you're gonna want to run back home."

"Great…"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it. My Master will have a worthy bonded. You are not that bad, for a human."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

So we arrive at my house. I invite Pam in, and she tells me to hurry up and change before she takes off.

***********************************

**Bill's POV**

Sookie should be back today. She said she'd come and see me. Might be late if she worked the nightshift though.

How am I gonna do this? I don't want to be stuck with a human bonded, and I hate taking virgins. They're always nervous and whiny, vulnerable, needy, sentimental and clingy. They tell you to be careful, take it slow, be gentle. Every man's dream sex… Not. Why did she have to be a virgin? She's twenty-five years old, damnit.

But I like her regardless, and I will treat her well.

Someone is knocking on the door. She's here already.

"Sook…Lorena. What are you doing here?"

"Now, is that the way you greet your Mistress, Bill?"

"Ahh, no… No, of course not, I apologize. I was just so surprised to see you here. Please, come in. Have a seat in the living room."

"Thank you, child. So, this is where you live now. Did Sophie-Anne grow tired of you? You've returned to your old home, you drink synthetic blood, and I even hear you have a human girlfriend. I thought I taught you better than that, but you still cling to your past. Are going to get married and buy a puppy named Peanut humping away at your leg as well?"

"No. The ownership of the house reverted back to me when the last living Compton died last year. And it's a small town. I would not be wise to drink from the humans here unless they offer."

"How interesting… Well, I'm only stopping by on my way to California. Thought I'd check up on you while I'm in America. But I can only stay a short while. I have a flight to catch in about three hours. So… How about we get properly reacquainted before I have to leave? That human of yours can't possibly please you like I can."

"I expect a visit from the girl tonight. I don't know when she will be here."

"Does she knock?"

"Yes…"

"Then you'll have warning. Now, take your clothes off."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Wanda W and I had a lot of fun with the thought of a little Chihuahua named Peanut firmly attached and humping away at Bill's leg. I just had to share the imagery with you guys…**___

_**Also:**__** Strong WARNING-label on this chapter! Don't read Eric's POV if torture freaks you out. It's not integral to the plot of the story. It's just his evil side needing release after all the snuggling.**_

_**I don't want any why-did-you-do-this-to-me reviews or PMs. I'll just say I told you so…**_

**Sookie's POV**

I'd changed into the red sundress I wore the last time I was going to see Bill. I thought I might as well, because I could never wear it again without remembering the night my life changed so drastically. (Not counting the deaths of my parents, almost getting beat to death, and Gran being murdered, of course.)

I was standing outside Bill's house, waiting.

Then Pam gave me the signal to go inside. Though it's not like it was necessary, because even I could here Bill and Lorena going at it. This is disgusting. But it needs to be done, so I should just get it over with. I take a deep steadying breath and walk inside without knocking.

They're in his living room directly to the right. Bill is holding Lorena up against the wall, screwing her like there's no tomorrow. Both completely naked, he is thrusting hard into her and she is responding in kind. His back is against me, but Lorena spots me instantly. Though, she did expect me.

When I had thought about this moment before now, I had wondered if it would be arousing to see two people/vampires have sex. I hade even thought it was arousing to picture it at times.

But this was anything but arousing. I felt almost nauseous. There was no emotion in their coupling, it barely looked enjoyable. Bill was rough and raw, as if he didn't know if whether he wanted fuck Lorena or just kill her. The sounds he made were angry animalistic grunts. This was the real Bill, and I didn't know if I should be happy or sad that he hadn't shown me his true self.

Lorena looked at me over Bill's shoulder and laughed. It might have been a fake laugh, or maybe the truly disgusted expression on my face was actually funny to her. I hope I'll never have to see her again after tonight.

Lorena's laughter brought me to Bill's attention. He stopped moving inside her and turned his head to look at me.

"S…Sookie?"

I just stood there. There was no reason for me to move at this point anyway. It's Lorena's move.

She was still laughing maliciously as Bill pulled out of her and put her down to stand on the floor. He turned towards me and all I could see was his erection, glistening with their bodily fluids. He was hard and naked. Everything in this moment was just hard and naked.

"Sookie. You didn't knock…"

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry, Bill. Should I come back when you're _done_?!"

Bill started moving towards me and I couldn't help taking a step back. I didn't know this man.

Then Lorena spoke.

"Bill, stop."

He froze where he stood in the middle of the room, still looking at me. He wasn't hard anymore. Lorena acted her part.

"So, this must be the girlfriend. But she's a virgin. No wonder my Bill was so…eager."

"Mistress, please don't hurt her. She is important…"

"Be quiet! Your little plaything interrupted my fun."

Suddenly, Lorena had me pinned to the wall with her hand around my throat. It didn't hurt as much as it could have, and she could easily decide to snap my neck with just a flick of her wrist. But it did hurt, and I was scared and shocked at the sudden movement. She looked at me with disgust, and I don't think she was acting that part. Her fangs were down and I was starting to have trouble breathing.

Is this what Eric meant by telling me I wouldn't be hurt?

"My child will not associate with humans unless it is to feed and fuck. And he clearly hasn't fucked you and you have no bite marks that I can see. So you have two choices, little girl. Fuck him and feed us both now, or I will order Bill to kill you. What will it be?"

"Lorena, don't do this!"

"Bill, you will stand still and be quite or I will make you torture her first. I won't tell you again."

For a few horrible seconds I thought she was really going to make me choose. And if she hadn't finally let go of me I wouldn't have known what to do, or say. I was starting to get dizzy from lack of oxygen too, so I'm not sure I could have spoken anyway. I dared a last glance at Bill before I ran for it.

****************************'

**Bill's POV**

I wasn't allowed to move or speak. As soon as Sookie had run out the door, Lorena turned around and laughed again. It was all just a game to her. I don't know which was worse; that she could very well have been serious or the fact that she hadn't been. And it was all for nothing. Sookie would not forgive me for this. She will probably even be scared of me. Lorena has ruined everything. But I'm not allowed to move. I can't run after Sookie. Could I defy my Maker, kill her, and run after Sookie? Would it help? I'd be rid of Lorena, but Sookie would surely still be lost to me. And I can't hurt my Maker. I can't disobey her. I'll have to wait till she leaves before I can try to find Sookie. I have to try to get her back.

*******************************

**Sookie's POV**

I ran as fast as I could across the cemetery to get to my house. The open air cleared my head, but I stumbled on the gravestones in the dark and I was quickly running out of breath. I remembered that Pam was somewhere near, but I was still scared that either Bill or Lorena would come after me.

I finally made it to my house. I had made sure to leave the front door unlocked so that I could just get inside quickly. Before I closed the door behind me I shouted into the night;

"Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation to my house!"

I was sure Pam heard that and was now headed back to Shreveport.

************************'

**Eric's POV**

I stood waiting in the woods outside Bill's house. I heard the commotion inside and I watched as Sookie ran with Pam following her. I heard Lorena slam Sookie against the wall, and I saw the red marks on her neck when she came out. If I hadn't already decided to kill the bitch, that violation of a strict and specific order would have done it. I'd really like to torture her. Yes. The night is young, so why not? I was going to make it quick, but she dared put her hands on my future bonded. She knew Sookie was to be mine. Mmm, she will suffer.

I wait for another hour. Even fake altercations must excite Lorena because I can hear her punishing Bill. I hear noises of both pleasure and pain from Compton. Did she bring a whip, or does Bill actually have one on hand? I don't think I want to know, but I do like the sound of it.

Finally Lorena comes out of the house. I had instructed her to run into town and call for a cab to take her back to the airport.

She starts to run through the woods, and that's when I intercept her and knock her out with a swift kick to the head. I pick her up and carry her limp body back to where I parked the Corvette.

I speed to Shreveport with Lorena in the backseat, keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn't wake up until we arrive.

**************************

Shortly before I became Sheriff I bought a warehouse on the outskirts of town. It's completely closed off with iron gates and electrical fences. If someone dares to challenge my security, motion sensors would alert a team of guards to take care of it. The first time it happened, a group of overgrown teenagers tried to ram the gate with their car. God knows why…

The guards took them all out, except for one, who was left alive to spread the word that that particular compound was off limits unless you wanted to meet with a terrible accident.

There hadn't been any trouble since.

There is a hidden storage room underground that I had soundproofed and covered in white tile from floor to ceiling. It contained a shower and a hose, and several……toys.

I carried Lorena into the room and dropped her unceremoniously on the tile. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. I went to a shelf in the corner and put on a pair of black leather gloves before I retrieved several silver chains from a wooden chest on the floor. I picked Lorena up and tied her spread-eagled on The Wheel.

Then I left her there while I went outside to call Pam.

"Pam, can we speak freely?"

"Yes, I'm in your office at the club."

"Good. I assume Sookie got inside her house without incident?"

"Yes, everything went fine and she rescinded Bill's invitation loud and clear."

"Excellent. Look, I'm gonna keep Lorena around in the chamber for a few hours. You heard her put her hands on Sookie despite my orders. I suppose she thought she'd get away with it since she was leaving and didn't know I was waiting for her right outside. So I'm gonna play with her a little before I finish it."

"That's understandable. I don't suppose I could join you? I think she might be one of the most infuriating women I've ever met. Did you know she dared to criticize my décor?"

"Oh dear, I feel for you. But I need you at Fangtasia tonight. But I give her a Smile from you. I'll come by around closing time and I want you to invite three willing bangers to wait for me in the red room. It's alright if anyone else wants to join in as well. I'm going to want to party till dawn."

"Of course. I'll see to it. And make her scream for me, will you?"

"That I can promise. I will see you later."

"Yes. Goodbye."

I hang up the phone and walk back into the chamber. Lorena is awake now, the silver chains burning the naked flesh on her wrists and ankles.

"What the fuck are you doing Northman!? I said I would leave! I never want to see you again!"

"And you won't see me again, you stupid bitch. You're too much of a liability.

To me, the vampire community. Plus, I fucking hate you. I was going to kill you quickly after you were done with Bill, but then you made the mistake of hurting my soon to be bonded. So now I'm going to make you pay. We only have a few hours before I have to enjoy myself elsewhere, but don't worry. I'll make it count…"

"You fucking piece of...!"

At this point I decide to just gag her for the time being. All the cursing and yelling gets old after a while. Now she has no choice but to just watch, listen, and feel.

I retrieve a pair of scissors from the shelf and start to cut off her clothes until she is down to her underwear.

"Do you know what you are strapped to, Lorena? It's a Breaking Wheel. It's a pretty unpleasant torture device that the humans invented in ancient Greece. I first saw it used back in my native land, and then I personally brought the practice with me here to Louisiana in the 1720's. Seems like just yesterday…"

I return the scissors and pick up a spiked iron cudgel from the chest. I spin it in my hands a few times while I'm talking. Lorena seems both pissed and scared.

"The victim is hung up on the wheel, just like you are now. And then a cudgel, like this, or a hammer is used to break the victim's bones through the spokes. Like this…"

I swing the cudgel and crush the bones in her left leg in several places, the spikes piercing through her every time and hitting the wall behind her. Lorena tries to scream and I smile at her with my fangs down. Then I give her right leg the same treatment and then both her arms.

Angry tears are streaming down her face leaving red trails all the way down to her breasts where they are soaked up by her black bra. Blood is also spilling out of the wounds of her mangled arms and legs, though her flesh is rapidly healing and closing up. She hangs limply by her silver bindings. I barely register the smell of her burning skin.

I put the cudgel back in the chest and bring back a lighter.

"You know, I've never been in the habit of revealing information to my victims before I kill them. But there's no way you are getting out of here, so I'll tell you what Compton has really been up to lately."

I pause while setting Lorena's hair on fire. The smell of burning hair is replaced with the smell of burning flesh again as her hair is consumed and the fire reaches the scalp and goes out.

It was a wise choice to gag her.

"Bill is working for Sophie-Anne. He has, without informing me, been sent to my area to create a blood bond with Sookie. Because she is a telepath."

I put the lighter back and take out a whip.

"Sookie has proven very valuable to me."

Lash.

"She got me out of a police raid."

Lash.

"She revealed who had been embezzling from my club."

Lash.

"She is beautiful. Sexy. Virgin. Gives a nice hand job."

Lash.

"And she has fairy blood in her."

Lash.

"So you see why I'd want her for myself, and why you are now being punished for hurting her."

The whip goes back in its drawer after a few more lashes and I take out a knife. She is already healing from the lashing, but that's one of the practical things about torturing a vampire. We feel all the pain, but then heal so you can start all over again.

But Lorena is healing much slower now. Most of her energy is going towards mending her bones. She needs blood and she's not gonna get any.

I use the sharp blade to cut horizontally across her chest, slow and shallow. Just enough to cause more rivulets of blood to flow freely until it starts to drop to the floor. I slowly remove long strips of her skin, now that she doesn't heal as fast. I take skin off her arms and legs and stomach. Slow and shallow.

"Are you still listening?"

Lorena opens her eyes to look at me with such intense hate in her eyes. I wonder if she's wishing for it to end already.

"Vampires often debate over which method is best for killing a vampire. Personally, I find that beheading is too quick and pain free. Leaving them out to burn in the sun is my second favourite though. That way you know that your victim is terrified at the notion of burning to death. They have to _wait_ for the sun to rise. But that's not much fun for me. If I take the time to torture someone instead of just killing them, it can be very disappointing to not even be awake to watch as the sun does the job for you. No, my favourite has to be staking. You get to push that thing in yourself and watch those agonizing moments when your victim is still conscious and aware that they've just been finally killed."

At this point I put the knife down for later use and walk over to the shelf to retrieve a pair of pliers. Lorena has lost a lot of blood now and is mostly too tired to scream.

I remove her gag and put it in a plastic bag.

"My…friends will look for me. They knew I came here."

"I seriously doubt you have any friends, Lorena. Children maybe, but they would only be glad you're gone. If someone actually does come to look for you, well, they won't find anything."

I push her head back against the wall and start to ply out her fangs, one after the other. You have to be careful when you do this because if you pull too hard, the tooth will only break in half. Vampire strength is not useful in this case. But luckily, it's not my first time.

When both her fangs are removed, I put the pliers back and pick up the knife again. I also brought a stake this time, but I've concealed it in the back pocket of my jeans.

"I heard you insulted Pam. Not a wise move. You've hurt my future bonded and insulted my child, all in one night. I needed Pam to stay at Fangtasia tonight, but I promised to give you a Smile from her. And I keep my promises."

So I take the knife and give her the Smile. She looks like the Joker.

"Well, it's been real nice. But I do have that prior engagement to get to. Any last words? No?"

With one swift motion I cut her belly up from side to side, her guts spilling out of her body. She completes the Smile before I drive the stake through her heart. She immediately becomes silent as she realizes what I've done. She looks at me with wide eyes, and starts to flake away.

*********************************

I take my clothes and shoes off and put them in the plastic bag along with the gag. I then rinse off the rest of the blood on me in the shower before taking the hose and wash the remnants of Lorena down the drain. I hose down the wheel, the chains and the walls and clean the instruments I used.

When everything is clean I take the plastic bag and walk naked out to my car and head to Fangtasia. I'm already hard in anticipation.

TBC

_**A/N: If you're wondering what the Smile is, you will have to look it up yourself. I was even more detailed in the first draft of this chapter, but it might have been a little too much for some. So if you want to be grossed out even more, look up Glasgow Smile on wiki. Maybe not if you just had lunch or something though.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay. Glad you survived the torture! Here comes the after-party…**

**Warning to opposers of the term 'the more the merrier'.**

*********************************

**Sookie's POV**

I close the door behind me and walk trembling into the kitchen. The adrenaline from confronting Bill and Lorena and then running all the way to my house is starting to wear off.

I pour myself a glass of water and sit down at the table.

Well, that part is over. All that's left to be done is bonding with Eric and then I'll be safe from Bill and the queen.

I have feelings for Eric. I never felt like this for Bill and now I never will.

But, Eric? I detested him until he came here after Gran died. It seems like so long ago, but I guess it's only been a few weeks. Things have been happening so fast. The serial killer, Eric discovering my telepathy, Long Shadow, Gran being killed, Bill…

Will my life finally slow down again once this is over?

There's a message from Sam on the answering machine. He wants to know what's going on. I think I should call him tomorrow…

"Sookie! Please let me in, I need to talk to you!"

Shit, it's Bill.

"Darling, I have to explain! She's my Maker, I have to obey her. Please, just talk to me!"

I'm scared, even though he can't come in. But Pam told me to ignore him so that's what I will do. I had locked both the front and back door, but a sudden noise scares me to my feet. Bill has broken the lock on the front door and is now standing in the open doorway. But he can't cross the threshold.

"Sookie, please let me explain. I have no feelings for that woman but she is my Maker and I have to obey her. It didn't mean anything and she's gone now. She left, and she didn't mean what she said. I would never hurt you. Please, invite me in so we can talk about this."

I look at him and I hear him, but I will not speak to him. Instead I make my way to the bathroom and close the door behind me. I sit down on the floor and wait for him to leave.

*****************************

**Eric's POV**

I'm horny as hell when I finally arrive at Fangtasia. I had debated on whether or not I should put clean clothes on after leaving the warehouse, since they were soon coming off again anyway. But I've learned quite some time ago that a big naked and horny Viking can be a scary sight for humans, so I got dressed again.

The club has just recently closed for the night. It's completely empty but for the waitresses cleaning up their tables. Pam comes out from my office.

"I can see from the look on your face that everything went according to plan. Did she go out with a Smile on her face?"

"A Smile and a scream. You know I keep my promises. Everything ready downstairs?"

"Yep. Three lovely and willing girls, plus Sean, Carlos and Tracy. I told them not to have too much fun before you got here and that the humans are all yours unless you are willing to share."

"Good. Sure you don't want to join us?"

"Not tonight. I have a treat of my very own waiting in your office. Is it alright if we leave for tonight?"

"That's fine. I'll lock up after I leave. Don't forget to pick up Sookie here tomorrow."

"How can I possibly forget that? You work off that steam, now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

********************************

I walk downstairs and pass three doors along the dark hallway. At the end is the red room.

I named it after Strindberg's book 'röda rummet', though I hated Strindberg and I couldn't get past the first chapter of 'The Red Room'.

But the room I'm entering now has walls painted a rusty red and both floor and ceiling are black. There are thin red veils hanging from the ceiling to set the mood or to provide a little privacy for any shy party.

The floor is covered with soft pillows and seats and there is also a king size bed and a chest of drawers for toys and other useful things. The cleaning staff gets very well paid to clean up down here…

Sean and Carlos have already made themselves comfortable in a corner of the room, kissing, stroking, disrobing, hands in pants. Tracy is doing me the favour of warming up one of my girls. I know with humans that even if they're willing it doesn't mean they're used to orgies. My other two girls however are quickly coming to greet me just as I take off my shirt. I think I've had these two before actually. They immediately notice the very big and slightly painful bulge in my pants and seem to think Christmas has come early or something.

"You two must me the lovely Amber and Kelly, right? I remember you."

"Really?! Yes, we've both been with you before. You're… very good…"

"Yes I am. Now, would you ladies mind taking your clothes off, but leave your underwear on if you have any?"

"Of course."

"Slowly, please. I'll just sit here at the edge of the bed and watch."

I give Tracy a look in the corner to let her know I'm okay with sharing that one. I know Sean and Carlos like to sample girls sometimes as well. It's fine as long as they know who the boss is.

I sit down at the end of the bed and watch the girls as the slowly take their clothes off, one garment at a time. My fangs come out and I'm hard as a rock, but the anticipation, build-up and patience have a way of paying off. And there are still a few hours until I'll have to leave to get back to my house in time before the sun rises.

Amber takes her barely-there black top off to reveal a lacy black push-up bra underneath, as if it didn't already show through her top. She has pretty nice tits, but not as perfect as Sookie's.

I doubt anything will compare to those for a long time.

The other girl has a strapless dark purple dress on that slithers nicely to the floor in one motion. No bra there, but she has a lovely blood red thong. I ask her to spin around slowly once, while Amber takes of her mini skirt and reveals a sexy black lace thong.

I do love the way thongs look, but I can't imagine they're comfortable. I know I never got used to those infernal G-strings.

I get up from the bed and I ask them to remove my pants, careful to watch the present I have for them in there.

They both approach, giggling and with increasing heartbeats. I know what their excitement will do to their blood and it makes me hungry as well as hornier. One of them unbuttons the top button and the other slowly pulls the zipper down all the way. They discover my lack of underwear and seem transfixed by the instant appearance of my hard cock right in front of them. They look up at me smiling before pulling my pants completely off and leaving them on the floor, and leaving me completely naked. Amber stays on her knees and takes as much of me as she can into her hot mouth while the other girl gets up to run her hands over my chest. She licks and nibbles on my nipples for a moment before I tilt her head up so I can kiss her deeply. I move one of my hands down to Amber's head as she continues to blow me.

After coming in Amber's mouth, we walk over to Tracy and the third girl and I lie down beside them. Tracy is completely naked and the girl only has her panties on, though that hasn't stopped Tracy from working her through the fabric. I can smell her arousal as well as my other two girls' and I very much look forward to fucking all three of them for hours.

"Hi there. I'm Eric. I think I've seen you in the bar before. What's your name?"

She has turned towards me and I am running my hand up and down her body from where I'm lying on my side, facing her. She has soft and well tanned skin, brown hair and small perky breasts. Someone is spooning me from behind and running a hand up my chest as well as kissing and licking any part of me she can reach.

"I'm Holly."

"Holly, would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Not at all…"

I kiss Holly gently at first, but she responds when I pick up the pace and part her lips with my tongue. Moving my hands to her inviting breasts, Tracy takes the girl's panties off. I kiss and lick my way down her neck and breasts as my hand moves between her parted legs. Kelly has taken my cock in her hand and begun to stroke me slowly, lapping up beads of pre-cum with the tip of her tongue.

Tracy has moved behind Amber and removed her underwear, going down on the girl with fangs down and hands cupping her ass to bring her closer.

I can hear Sean's and Carlos' lustful moaning as they blow each other simultaneously to our right. Their heads are bobbing up and down as they thrust into each other's mouths where they lay in a tangle among the pillows on the floor.

I stand up on my knees to remove Kelly's panties, and then I lie back down with her between my legs to take me into her mouth. Effortlessly, I pick Holly up to straddle my chest and I plunge two fingers into her wet core. She cries out and starts to move her hips from side to side. She's tight and very warm around my long fingers. I work her clit with my thumb and she massages her own breasts as I pleasure her below. Kelly is working my cock with her mouth, licking, pumping and deep-throating while also stroking my balls. She's actually pretty good.

Tracy has gotten a strap-on out from one of the drawers and is thrusting deeply into Amber, her moans and whimpers joining everybody else's. Their hips are grinding together as they kiss and fondle each other's naked bodies.

I grab Holly by her ass and move her up to straddle my face and I start to lick her wet folds and swirl my tongue over her swollen clit. With my fingers still slick with her juices I rub them gently against her other entrance. She tenses up for a moment, but then relaxes again so I can penetrate with first one finger, and then the other. She is clearly enjoying the sensation of both my mouth on her and my fingers inside her gently stroking in and out. She's bucking her hips and groaning with pleasure on top of me.

Kelly has moved upwards to lower herself onto my stiff cock. She lets the head penetrate her slowly to accommodate for my size. She's not quite wet enough to accommodate me so I tell Tracy to get the lubricant and give it to Kelly. This time it works better and she is able to take all of me inside her. I buck my hips to thrust deeper inside, making her cry out in surprise while Holly is climaxing loudly against my tongue. It's a definite advantage to not have to breathe sometimes. It's almost always an advantage actually.

I lift her off me and sit up on my knees to lift Kelly up and down my cock at a faster pace while I attack her mouth with my lips and tongue. With a hand on her lower back she lets her head fall backwards so it's easier for me to reach her breasts with my mouth and my other hand as I forcefully slam into her faster and faster.

Sean is now on his knees, moving in and out of Carlos from behind while Tracy has Carlos' cock in her mouth. Their grunts and moans fill the room and spurs everyone on.

Holly and Amber are writhing passionately against each other next to me and Kelly. I flip her over onto her hands and knees and plunge into her hard all the way to the hilt. I slide out almost all the way before slamming back into her while I work her clit with my left hand. She's arching her back and moving her hips to meet me.

A moment later she comes forcefully, her walls contracting around me and while still inside her hot pussy I reach for the lube to prepare her other entrance. She responds by further exposing her backside to me, and while she is still coming down from her climax, I pull out of her and plunge into her other hole. She cries out and bucks against me as she fondles her breasts with one hand.

Sean is coming inside Carlos at the same time as Carlos spills his seed down Tracy's throat. The three of them rest together in a tangled heap for a few moments before joining the rest of us.

I'm coming hard inside Kelly, pumping rhythmically into her tight hole as the last waves of my orgasm subside.

I pull out and move directly over to Amber and carry her over to the bed where I spread her legs wide apart in front of me. I lift her hips slightly to put a pillow under her bottom to raise her up towards me and I ride her hard, hitting her clit with every thrust. She arches her back and I take the opportunity to latch on to her breast and bite down, drawing mouthfuls of her sweet blood before climaxing inside her.

While I continue to fuck Amber at a slower pace, Sean is going down on Holly, and Tracy, Carlos and Kelly have gotten out some toys to use on each other. I see feathers, cuffs, vibrators and Thai beads all ready to have fun with.

I raise one of Amber's legs to my shoulder so I can reach deeper inside her. She's panting and playing with her breasts with one hand and working her clit with the other as I plunge in and out of her at vampire speed.

Holly is playing with Sean and using a string of Thai beads on him, making him moan as she hits his spot and then pull the beads out quickly when he comes.

Fingers, hands, tongues, other body parts and toys are both here there and everywhere. Shouts, growls and moans are reverberating against the walls of the red room. I pull out of Amber and cum all over her breasts and stomach. We then join Tracy, Carlos and Kelly on the floor for a while. Kelly is riding Carlos, so I apply some extra lubricant on the girl and slowly press into her other entrance so she bucks onto us both.

Amber is sitting on Carlos' face and Tracy has moved behind me. She presses her breasts against my back and reach around to tease my nipples and lick and nibble my neck and shoulder carefully so as not to accidentally bite down with her fangs.

She moves one of her hands down between my legs to fondle my balls and to grip the base of my cock as I'm thrusting into Kelly. When she sees me pull the girl's neck back towards me and prepare to bite, she presses her thumb into me and milks my prostate as I growl, biting down on Kelly's neck and coming forcefully inside her.

Things finally start to slow down and I will soon have to leave to get home in time before dawn. We are all lying down together, touching, kissing and relaxing.

When we have to break it up I tell everyone to leave before taking a quick shower upstairs. I leave a note to the daytime cleaning staff and then I lock up the club and drive home, knowing that I'll be drinking from Sookie tomorrow night.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Some of you have asked if Holly from the orgy is actually Sookie's co-worker. And no, different Holly. I hate making up names for other characters, and I didn't realize I'd chosen a name already existing in the Sookieverse. Oops…**_

***************************

**Sookie's POV**

When I woke up I was stiff and aching from falling asleep on the bathroom floor. I recalled everything that had happened during the night, remembering that Bill had been standing on the porch unable to come in right before I locked myself into bathroom.

I didn't know what time it was, so I opened the door and peeked outside. It was daytime.

I walked into the kitchen to look at the clock and it was just past noon. Bill had closed the front door again before I left. I assumed so anyway, because it was closed now.

I decided to shower before I made something to eat so I went into my room and took my dress off. I looked at my pretty red dress and all I wanted to do was throw it away. So I threw it in the wastebasket before I removed my underwear and stepped into the shower.

The warm water felt wonderful on my tense and aching muscles. I poured some lathering body wash on a loofah and washed all over, giving my arms and shoulders and thighs some special attention to relieve my aching muscles. As I relaxed more and more I came to think about what I should do today before I have to drive to Fangtasia. I had already decided to call Sam, and I should look over what I should bring back to Eric's house since I was going to stay there for three more nights.

I washed my hair and shaved my legs, bikini line and under my arms before I got out of the shower and dried off. I look in the mirror and notice a few bruises on my neck. Great. Now I'll have to wait till they fade before I can forget about last night.

Still naked, I brushed out my hair and applied a white lilac scented lotion all over my body. I wanted to take care of myself and feel clean and fresh. This is the first day of the rest of my life, bruises be damned.

It's a warm day so I put on a pair of lightweight denim shorts and a white babydoll tee before walking into the kitchen to fix up something to eat. I hadn't been gone long enough for anything to go bad, so I pour myself a glass of iced tea and make a couple of sandwiches to eat out on the porch swing.

When I come out I find a note weighed down by a rock right outside the door.

_Sookie_

_I'm so sorry you had to see that yesterday. That woman is my Maker and I have to obey her. I don't know why she came here but she left after you did, I promise. Please, forgive me. I will come by tonight and I hope you will talk to me then._

_Yours, Bill Compton_

Hmm, 'yours', my ass. I guess it's fortunate for our plan that Bill is too stupid to explain further. Otherwise _I'd_ have to act too stupid if I was still to go running to Eric. But at least I'm only _acting_ stupid.

He didn't apologize for breaking my lock either. Bastard.

I put the note in my bag in case Eric wants to see it and then I go out to the porch again.

After I finish my breakfast I read a little before I go inside to call Sam at the bar.

He answers on the first ring so he must have been in his office. He tells me he's coming over to talk as soon as he's made sure that Terry will be okay managing the bar while he's gone. I don't object to a visit because I do feel the need to talk to someone while the sun is still shining. Plus I should be the one to tell Sam what's been going on and why I need the time off work. I seriously doubt that Eric was very diplomatic when he spoke to Sam the other day.

I putter around the house for a while, starting to pack some of the things I need to bring with me. Underwear, some shirts and a clean pair of jeans neatly folded so they won't wrinkle. I take out the white dress with the red flowers Eric wanted me to bring and I remember that we will be going to Fangtasia at least once. I rummage through the closet debating if whether I should bring something equally inappropriate as the white dress or something more blendy. In the end I decide to compromise and go with something between white and black. I find a nice stretchy knee-length A-lined skirt with a pattern of tiny flowers and a sky blue cross-front top with a built in bra. Sexy but sweet. And I would definitely not be confused with one of the gothy fangbangers.

I hear a knock on the doorframe and walk out of my room to let Sam in through the screen door.

"Did someone break the lock on your front door? Why do you have bruises on your neck? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Bill broke the lock on the door. I have rescinded his invitation, and I'm okay. Would you like some ice-tea or something? I thought we could talk out on the porch."

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Look, I know none of this is really my business, and I don't mind giving you time off if you really need it, but I'm asking you, as a friend, to please tell me what's going on. I worry about you, Sookie."

He follows me outside and we sit down comfortably on the swing.

"I think it's a little your business since I need the time off. But I also want to fill you in as a friend. You don't have to be afraid to ask, Sam. You should know better than that."

So I tell him about most of the things that's been happening since I overheard Bill and the vamp he was talking to. When I'm done, Sam has a look on his face that I've never seen before.

"Fairy, huh? I've never seen one before."

"And you still haven't. I'm only like ¼ fairy. If Eric is even right, though I have to say I believe him. It makes sense. Wow, I just said that it makes sense that I'm part fairy… How screwed up am I?"

"You're not screwed up. I'm inclined to believe it too. I do know they're famed for their beauty and that many supes are naturally attracted to them. And you're gifted. You do fit the profile, chere."

"Sure, whatever you say…"

"So, you still want to stick to your plan or should I throw Bill a surprise daytime barbeque?"

"Final death is too good for him. I'm sticking to the plan. He should be punished and made to suffer for what he was going to do to me, and what he already did."

"Yes, you're right. That might be better. But, Sook, Eric is dangerous…"

"Yes, he is. I'm not stupid, Sam. He's a killer like all of them. He has to keep his area in check. He already gave me his I'm-not-a-good-little-vampire speech. And I'm pretty sure he left a lot of things out. But he has been good to me. He may not share everything with me, and there's a lot that's absolutely none of my business and I probably don't want to know either. But he's more open and honest with me than Bill ever was. Of course I don't trust him completely, but I…like him in a way that I never did Bill. Eric shares my humour and my zest. I feel safe with him.

The reason things didn't progress very fast with Bill isn't just because of _his_ reservations. Something didn't feel right with him, I just didn't know what it was so I ignored it. He was always such a closed book. And even though it all was a sham, he was still my first proper relationship. He is very different from Eric. But I know I still have to be careful. No one's gonna use me as a pawn again."

"I know Eric can protect you. Probably better than anyone else. I'm mostly worried about the world you will be a part of now. I think Eric will be good to you. Vampires don't bond with just anyone, and you are also one of his assets in a more professional capacity. His allies will treat you with something resembling respect at least, but it's his enemies I'm worried about. He can't be there for you during the day, so he better come up with a solution to that. They could try to get to you in order to get to him. And, also… Try not to get too mixed up in his world. He may be firm but fair to the vampires and whatnot that work for him, but what I've heard about the way he treats his enemies… And the way he likes to entertain himself…"

"Well, I haven't seen anything first hand, but I never thought he became an expert on torture by just reading about it. But he did say that he doesn't mess with people who haven't messed with him first. I know things work differently in their world. And as for how he 'entertains himself', if you're referring to his adventures in what I'm sure is rarely in his own bedroom, I'm sure he's gotten around a lot in his millennium on this earth and he sure doesn't lack admirers wherever he goes. I don't even know how things will work out after we bond. He told me we'd be able to feel each others' feelings, but I don't know to what extent. It's not like I'm hoping for a monogamous fairy-tale relationship with a ruthless, powerful and politically involved vampire. We're bonding to screw with Bill and the queen. We have feelings for each other, but this could easily be as far as it goes. It might turn out well for me, or things might turn to shit again. But at this point I'm just so sick of worrying about everything."

"Well, I'll always have your back, chere. Just call me, day or night and I'll be there. I just want you to be safe and happy."

"Thank you, Sam. It means a lot to me, really. So…have you seen Jason recently?"

"He came into the bar two days ago with the rest of his crew. Would barely look at me. I 'accidentally' dropped his beer in his lap. Silly me… He hasn't contacted you then? Nothing?"

"Not a peep. I had my cell shut off at Eric's, but there haven't been any messages either. He can be stubborn, but if he doesn't sincerely apologize… I don't know."

"Yeah…he really outdid himself this time."

"I'm sorry if I'm leaving you in a bind at work."

"Don't worry about it. Just call me if anything happens, or if nothing happens."

We talked for a while longer about more pleasant things and he also fixed my lock before he had to get back to work.

I went back inside to pack some more knick-knacks, but I was pretty much done with that.

Sunset is around 7 p.m., which leaves me with about two hours before I have to go.

So I put my bikini on and take my novel to catch some rays while I have the chance.

TBC

_**A/N: I know, daytime can be so boring… But, all good things…**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Sookie's POV**

I decided to leave early so that I could pick up something to eat on my way to Shreveport. I also thought it would be better to show up early at Fangtasia rather than too late so as not to invoke the wrath of Pam.

So I changed into a pair of navy cargo pants and red v-neck top, took my bag, turned out all the lights and locked the front and back door. I threw the bag in the backseat of my old car and sped off.

Since I had the extra time, I stopped at a diner on the way and ordered a plate of Cajun seasoned catfish with rice, vegetables, salsa and sour cream.

A little too expensive for my new and not so improved finances, but I wouldn't have to pay for food while staying at Eric's house. And also, it was sooo good…

But the time came when I had to take off in order to still get to Fangtasia a little early.

Turns out I didn't have to worry because it seemed I had to wait an eternity for Pam to finally arrive. Did she sleep in or something? Vampires…

"Should I just leave my car here for three days?"

"If you'll give me the keys I'll drive this…car-shaped piece of metal to Eric's place after I close the club tonight. But don't worry; I won't interrupt your little bonding session. Now, get in, sweet thing. Eric is waiting."

She insulted my car! The nerve… I look the door to my _fantastic_ car and hand the keys to Pam. Then I get into her new and shiny wheeled contraption and we're off to Eric's house again.

"You won't let anything happen to my car, right? I can't afford to buy a new one. Ever, probably."

"Would you let Eric buy you a new one if I accidentally crash it?"

"Absolutely not."

"He's loaded, you know."

"I'm sure he is, but I already feel bad enough about not paying for the food at his house. I'm not a kept woman, so just because we'll be bonded doesn't mean he gets to pay for things I can't afford to get on my own."

"You're a strange woman, Sookie. Most women would jump at the chance of having a man to buy them lavish gifts. But I know that's part of why he likes you. You are not most women."

"Thank you. I think…"

"Mmm hmm."

We arrive at the gates again, and just like last time, Pam reaches out to punch in a code or password. I still don't know which.

She parks on the driveway and heads inside the house with me and my bag in tow. Eric comes down the stairs and nods at Pam, who then leaves, and I can hear her get back in the car and drive off.

Eric approaches me with a predatory look in his eyes and kisses me with such passion that I'm pushed back against the door. I drop the bag and wrap my arms around his neck in response as he braces himself against the door, kissing me deeply and expertly until I can feel the moisture pool between my legs. But eventually I have to break away to breathe and he turns his head to plant tender kisses along my ear and down to my neck.

"Lover, I'm glad you made it."

"I'm glad I made it too…"

"Come. I need you to tell me about last night."

He takes my bag into the living room and drops it on the floor by the couch and sits down. He reaches out for me to sit close to him and as I sit down he tenderly turns my head to the left and then the right, inspecting the bruises Lorena left me with last night.

"Pam told me Lorena bruised you. I punished her before the night was over. She left after that, so you won't ever see her again. I told her not to come back to my area."

"She could have done much worse, but Pam said she'd step in if things got too out of hand."

"Yes, she would have. So, tell me what happened from when you left here to when Pam picked you up tonight."

"Well, things went according to plan. I walked in on Bill and Lorena, she ordered him not to move or speak while she proceeded to scare me half to death and then I ran home and rescinded his invitation. An hour or so after that, Bill came by and shouted for me to forgive him but I ignored him. He broke the lock on my door trying to open it, but he couldn't come in of course."

"Did he scare you?"

"Yes. But I locked myself into the bathroom and stayed there. I woke up sometime after noon. He left a note on the porch though. It didn't say anything special, but I brought it with me in case you wanted to look at it."

"Yes, I would like that."

So I reached down to take the note out from my bag and hand it to Eric. He looked at it and then scrunched it into a little ball and threw it onto the coffee table.

"Not gonna find you there, is he."

"Nope. I don't think he can blame me for running scared after what Lorena said."

"What did she say? I just told her about the effect we needed."

"Oh, then you don't want to know."

"Yes, I do. Please, tell me."

"Um, well, she said that I had two choices. Either have sex with Bill right then and there and then feed them both, or she would order Bill to kill me."

"That sounds very effective…"

"Yeah. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't let me go after that. I'm really glad it wasn't for real."

"I agree. So what did you do to pass the time before you could be with me again?"

"Oh, you know…, I just stared at the clock, counting the minutes… No, I did normal boring stuff around the house. I read a little in the sun. I called Sam and he came by so I could talk to him. I wanted to fill him in a little on what's been going on. He says I fit the profile for fairies, go figure. Jason had been into Merlotte's with his work crew and Sam spilled a full glass of beer on him."

"Good. He will never hurt you like that again."

"No, he'll have to apologize for the last time he hurt me before he can get a chance do it again."

"Hmm… Are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good. I ate on the way over here. I'd just like to put the bag in my room before anything else, really. What are we gonna do, by the way? How exactly do we bond?"

"Well, I do have the whole night planned. Basically, blood-bonding is a blood exchange in the way that you drink from me right after I drink from you. And it's good that you've had my blood before. It will make it stronger. You have a kind of bond with Bill since you've had his blood, but it's weak and doesn't compare to a proper bond. He was just sort of laying the groundwork."

"Is that what you did after Long Shadow attacked me? Laying groundwork?"

"In a way, yes. I wanted you to be mine, and my blood in you would give us a connection. But I wasn't laying the groundwork for a bond, and I found out right then that a bond would have little effect on you anyway. And this reminds me of how tasty you are… Why don't you go upstairs and put the bag in your room and then put on that dress I like. The white one with the red flowers, you brought it, right?"

"Yes, I have it. Let me guess, it's the way my boobs look in it that you like?"

"Among other things. I'll never forget the way you looked the first night I saw you. I want to see you in that dress again, and then I want to take it off. Will you let me do that, lover?"

"Yes… But I'm really nervous… I know what…"

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I will take care of everything, I promise. And we can stop whenever you like if you're not comfortable."

"Okay, thank you. I'll be right back then."

"Actually, could you meet me in my bedroom? Unless you want to wait, or just do the bonding. There's no rule that says we have to have sex, although that would be great…"

"No, it's fine. I don't want to wait. It's the room at the end of the hall right?"

"That's the one. Don't worry, lover. I'm very good…"

"And modest…"

I leave him snickering on the couch and walk upstairs with the bag. I really am nervous, but it feels like the right time to do this and I could hardly ask for a more experienced guy. I guess that's both good and bad. Good, because he'll know the right things to do, but bad because it's hard not to feel like the last girl in line. Hope he saved the best for me?

Should I try any of those things in his sex books? I don't have any experience whatsoever. I don't want to be a disappointment. Maybe not tonight though. I think I'm allowed to be disappointing this once.

I take out all the new clean clothes and hang them in the closet and put some of them in a drawer. I put The Dress on and then head to the bathroom for the final touch.

I don't think lots of lipgloss will be a winner tonight, so I put my hair in a ponytail. I don't think I'll need any makeup. This means I'm done, and now I'm going to have sex. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…

It's time to go. Eric's bedroom. Now, Sookie. One foot in front of the other, you can do it, come on. Okay, I'm walking. Here we go…

I'm there. The door is slightly open, so I walk right in. There's a large king size bed with navy beddings and many pillows. The walls are painted in a soft white shade and there are no windows, but there are lamps on various surfaces emitting a soft warm glow throughout the room. There are nightstands on either side of the bed, and what I'm guessing is a walk-in closet behind the door to the left. There's a dresser and a small bookcase as well as some paintings on the wall and a big chair in one of the corners.

Eric emerges from a door to the right that I can see is a bathroom. His fangs instantly run out when he sees me and he unabashedly looks me over from head to toe. I'm a little embarrassed being looked over like that by him, because he obviously likes what he sees and that can really make a girl shy, as well as flattered. But shy seems to be the dominant feeling right now.

Eric is now only wearing a big black bathrobe that he has wrapped around himself. I just have to wonder if he's completely naked under there. Guess I'll soon find out.

To stop our staring at each other, I walk towards him, and past him, to peek into his bathroom. Yep, even bigger than the one in my room.

"Wow, this place is even bigger than my entire bedroom at home."

There's a huge glass-enclosed shower with multiple shower heads, a massive spa tub that kind of resembles the Jacuzzi outside, lots of full length mirrors on the walls, a white marble countertop with sinks for two and dark grey mosaic tile throughout the whole room. It's very grand.

"I could just live in here."

"You can if you want to, you know. I meant what I said; I would love to have you live with me."

"Well, this bathroom alone is very tempting, but I'll still need to think about that. At a much later date."

"I do have more temptations to offer… I'm sure I can win you over eventually."

"Well if you do, you do."

"I'd love to take a bath with you later. I think we'll need one."

"I don't think it's gonna take much persuasion."

"Good. I'll look forward to it. Now, I would really like to admire you like you deserve, my lover. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. What…do you want me to do?"

"Absolutely nothing for now. We have all night, we'll take it slow."

He takes my head in his hands and kisses me tenderly. Then he guides me over to the bed where he sits down with me standing in front of him. He just looks at me.

"I need you to tell me if anything bothers you, Sookie. I only want you to feel good."

"I promise. We've already been kind of intimate."

"Yes, but this is even more intimate. A girl's first time is special."

"But you must have done this many times before. Deflower virgins, I mean."

"Well, I don't keep count. But I don't have a fetish for virgins. Their blood tastes different, but the act of being with a girl on her first time is not something I go looking for. It's attractive in you, but that's because I want you to be mine. And I am honoured to be your first. I rarely have feelings of any kind when I'm with other women. It's just sex. But I want to make this a good experience for you so you'll have sex with me again…."

"You're not just saying that to get in my pants?"

"I'm saying it because it's true. And because I want to get in your pants."

"I guess I can live with that."

"Good…"

Eric puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer so I'm standing between his legs. He runs his hands along my sides from my waist and around my back and then to my breasts. He looks me in the eyes with a mischievous smile as he cups both my breasts in his hands and squeezes playfully. I have to smile at his so typically manly fascination with boobs as he leans forward to bury his face in between them, taking in my scent and sounding like I do when I have chocolate cake.

Finally he moves his hands to my back again and slowly pulls down the zipper of my dress. It is now open in the back so Eric reaches for my shoulders to pull the straps down, and there goes the dress. Now I'm standing there in just my white lace panties and the dress is on the floor at my feet. Eric looks at me calmly.

"Take out your ponytail, Sookie."

I don't say anything; I just do it, tossing the rubber band away as I kick the dress aside.

Eric is planting soft kisses on my stomach and moving upwards towards my breasts again. His hands are caressing my hips and thighs.

"You smell like sunshine and lilacs…"

He kisses my hard nipples and takes them in his mouth one at a time and tickling them with the tip of his tongue. His thumbs go inside the lining of my panties and he pulls them down, still slowly and sensually while looking into my eyes.

Panties gone, he leans back to enjoy the view. I'm very aware that I'm completely naked, but it's really not as scary as it was in the Jacuzzi. And he looks at me with such appreciation that I'm not feeling very self-conscious about my body at this point.

"You look like Venus rising from the sea. So beautiful."

"Thank you… And I believe it's time to switch places, don't you?"

"As you wish, my lover. My body is in your hands..."

He gets up off the bed and we switch places. But I don't sit down; since he's so tall there is really no need. I stand close to him and reach up to remove the robe, discovering that he is indeed completely naked under it. I toss it aside and proceed to subject him to the same admiring inspection as he did me.

I run my hands along his strong arms, his broad shoulders, down his chest and running my thumbs over his stiff nipples on my way down to his hard six-pack stomach.

I'm a little shy in taking such liberties, but he doesn't seem to mind in the least. Quite the opposite, actually.

"Going with comparisons, I really can't come up with one besides the statue of David, and he's got nothing on you. But you do look like what I imagine Thor would look like. He's the big warrior god of thunder, right?"

"Yes, he is. That is a great compliment, lover."

I smile at him and continue my exploration.

His erection is more intimidating this time. I didn't exactly scrutinize that part when we were under water, so I step around him to run my hands over his shoulder blades and down his back and…wow. That is really… I have to take a step back and admire this particular view, cuz that is some ass…

Eric notices that I've stopped touching him and looks back at me. And I'm still staring at his ass with my head tilted to the side. He grins gleefully, so I step towards him again to do some cupping of my own and he flexes his glutes for me, making me giggle quietly.

"This is you favourite part of me? My ass?"

"Oh, yeah."

"What about my…other part?"

"Well, that part is certainly frighteningly impressive. But I think I'll wait and see what you do with it before I decide which part comes in first place. Because that's gonna hurt."

I move to face him and sit down, but Eric walks to the head of the bed and pulls the covers down. He beckons me over to lie down beside him on the bed and he pulls the covers up to my waist. We lie on our sides facing each other and he puts his arm around me.

"It will hurt a little. I will make it as painless as possible for you, but I can't take all the pain away. It's a necessary evil I'm afraid. But I can heal you right after, and it will only hurt once."

"Okay. So how would you like to do this? Before the bonding, during, or after?"

"All of the above."

"Okay…so you weren't kidding when you said you have the whole night planned. Why don't we start with before, and then we'll see if I'm up to go ahead with your plan."

"I'm not worried."

And with that he moves closer and leans in to kiss me. He's almost on top of me, supporting himself on one arm while caressing my body with his other hand making my skin tingle under his touch and kisses. Our tongues meet and I raise one of my knees up to his thigh to hold him closer. I feel his hardness against my stomach as I wrap my arms around his neck and his hand travels down to my butt and along my thigh.

This feels so good. And he's taking it slow just like he said.

He outlines my ear with his tongue and sucks lightly on the lobe making my temperature rise and my heart rate go up. Then he moves down my body, kissing my neck and shoulder, licking along my collarbone and down to my breasts.

Eric slides down in the bed and slowly pulls both my knees up and apart so he can lie between them. He looks into my eyes before taking my left nipple between his lips while he teases the other with his hand, running over it with his thumb and flicking at it while massaging my breast with his palm.

My nipples are painfully hard as he sucks, licks, kisses and plays with them. I feel a tiny pinch as his fangs break the surface of my skin, making just a few drops of blood emerge for Eric to lick up. He groans and buries his face between my breasts again, and if his undivided attention hadn't felt so good I would probably have wondered if he was going to just set up shop there. But instead I'm almost disappointed when he moves further down to kiss his way down my stomach, stopping to flick his tongue into my belly button, making me squeal and suck in my belly to get away. Eric looks up at me in delight.

"Ticklish, lover? I could have a lot of fun with that…"

"Well, not now!"

He leers at me and continues his descent, reaching the little triangle of curly blond hair covering my mound.

Sliding his arms under my thighs to steady me, he moves his face closer to take in my scent, and I know what's coming next.

I feel his cool tongue dart out to my folds to just tease me and making me draw in a quick breath. He uses his lips to kiss and tease, darting his tongue out to make me moan as he parts my folds to taste my wetness. He penetrates me with his tongue and I whimper at the sensation, wanting more.

Eric laps at my juices and I hear him growl lowly as his tongue connects with my clit. I cry out and can I already feel my climax approaching.

A finger slides into me, and then another, making me writhe beneath him. My heart is racing and I can't stay quiet anymore as he slides his fingers in and out of me, stretching and preparing.

He lifts his head up and continues to work my clit with his thumb, and I'm very close now.

So close, and he picks up the pace with all three of his fingers and suddenly I'm there, screaming out and seizing around his fingers and clenching my thighs around him. The waves of my climax are rolling over me as I feel Eric move up my body again while still stretching the tight walls inside me.

He reaches for something under one of the pillows next to me and he kisses my lips again as I try to catch my breath. Pulling his fingers out of me, I open my eyes that I haven't even noticed were closed until now, and I see that he is holding a tube in his hand.

"Extra lubricant. It will make it easier for you. Are you ready, lover?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I want more of you."

He smiles wickedly at my answer and put some of the clear gel in one of his hands and reaches down in between us. I feel him at my entrance as his hand comes up again and he rests his arms on either side of me. We kiss, and then he parts my folds and presses the tip of him into me. I tense up slightly and whimper at the sudden pain.

It hurts and it stings, though it's really not as bad as I feared it would be.

Eric has paused a little way inside of me. I open my eyes again and look up into his blue sparkling ones.

"You okay? Just relax and I will take care of everything. You're doing fine, lover. Just relax."

I breathe out and relax my muscles, spreading my legs wider apart. I'm doing this, and it's not that bad.

He pushes all the way inside and though it still stings, I moan in pleasure all the same. He feels so good inside of me, filling me up completely. He starts to move slowly and I move my hips to meet him as he slides in and out, hitting my swollen and sensitive clit with every deep thrust. He moans and picks up the pace a little and looking into my eyes the whole time to make sure I'm not in too much pain. But I can hardly feel any pain now as I'm nearing my second release.

It occurs to me that Eric is breathing now, fast and shallow breaths that I can feel on my skin and my wet lips. I hold him tighter as he moves inside me and he kisses me deeply and hungrily.

I'm getting very close again and Eric is thrusting deeply into me as my climax catches up with me. I shudder and moan as my walls tighten even more around his length. Eric lets out a growl and locks eyes with me as I feel him tense up with his own release.

We ride out the intense aftershocks together and relax in each others arms, him resting his head in the crook between my neck and shoulder and me resting my head on his shoulder.

I like his weight on top of me and the feel of him still inside me. But all too soon he lets go and I wince at the soreness as he pulls out to rest on his side next to me and I rest my head against his chest with his arms around me.

TBC

_**A/N: And this concludes 'before'… **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Thank you everyone who has left a review, you are the best! I just love checking if there are any new ones, it feels like Christmas every time.**_

_**And now, h**__**ere's 'during'…**_

*****************************

"You okay? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine. It wasn't as scary as I thought, and I'm just kinda sore."

"You did bleed a little, I can smell it. I would like to heal you before the bonding. It might take a little longer for you to heal by drinking my blood as opposed to applying it directly."

"Okay, I guess that's fine."

"Good. It might sting a little at first when I touch you but you will heal almost instantly."

I lift my head a little so he can do his thing. To my surprise though, he slithers back down under the covers and spreads my legs again.

I remove the covers to see just how he plans to do this. He looks up at me from between my elevated knees.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm just about to heal you, and I prefer to heal newly deflowered virgins with my tongue. You're already bleeding down here, so I'm going to bite my tongue to heal you and lick up your blood at the same time. It's a win-win situation, really."

"Okay... Knock yourself out then."

"Thank you."

Ow, ow, ow, ow… Huh, it's working. Very well…

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good for you. Mind if I stick around a little longer?"

"Mmm…not at all…"

After another mind-blowing orgasm, Eric resurfaces again to sit up with his back against the headboard of the bed and I get up to sit on my knees next to him. He's smiling like he's having the time of his unlife, but then it fades and he adopts a more serious expression.

"We should create the blood-bond now. If you'll straddle me, then I can drink from your neck and then you can drink from mine. It is also a convenient position for the 'during' part of the night…"

"I'll bet… But I can't bite you."

"I will use a knife on me."

"What? You're going to cut yourself in the neck with a knife? That's insane!"

"It's not like it's going to kill me, Sookie… It would hurt a lot more if you bit me, and I will heal very fast. And technically it's a dagger…"

"Still… I don't like you biting and cutting yourself for me."

"Lover, I'm a vampire remember? I mastered pain a very long time ago, and blood turns me on. I know you are not squeamish. So, man up, dear one."

"Alright… No need to get snippy. Go get your mutilation tool, then."

"It's right here. I placed it in here earlier. I don't have any use for lubricant in this room either. I never bring that kind of company to my house."

He reaches under one of the pillows a bit away from us and produces an ornate golden dagger.

"It's pretty."

"Yes, I guess it is. It's a ceremonial dagger. I haven't used it in years."

Eric puts the dagger down beside him on the bed and gestures for me to come closer. I'm hesitant, but then I figure that there's really no reason to be shy anymore. So I rise up on my knees and sit down with a leg on either side of his thighs. He stares at my breasts again and I roll my eyes at him.

His arousal is quite evident yet again, waiting in anticipation and possibly even wondering what the hell is taking so long.

"Now, I will drink from you first, and then I'll cut my neck so you can drink from me, preferably until the wound closes over on its own. Understand?"

"Understood. You may begin."

"Very funny… It's only a sacred ceremony, after all. Humans…"

He puts his hands on my waist and I smile at his feigned indignation even when he bares his fangs and prepares to bite.

I tilt my head to the side to expose my neck, and I feel his tongue tracing the pulsing vein just under my skin before he bites down.

It only pinches lightly for a second, but then I close my eyes and listen as he drinks from me with obvious pleasure and running his hands along my body.

My own hands start to wander and easily find something conveniently positioned to hold on to.

Eric jerks slightly and a groan escapes him as I enclose both my hands around his hard length and start to stroke him firmly.

He releases me dreamily and licks the puncture marks as he reaches for the dagger at his side.

He kisses me softly on the lips while I'm still stroking his erection, and then he straightens up a little and cuts into his neck with the sharp point of the golden dagger.

Blood pours out and Eric nods for me to start drinking from him. He exposes his neck for me and I lean forward to lick up the trickle of blood that has escaped the cut before I close my lips around the wound and start to suck.

Eric groans again and starts to grind against me while I drink from him. I move my left arm up around his shoulder and my right hand remains around his length as I rise up slightly to lower myself onto him.

I remove my hand from his length and he holds onto my hips and we rock together in a delicious rhythm. The wound in his neck is starting to close, so I take one last draw and then lick up the last drops.

I have both my arms around his neck now, tangling one hand into his hair and I'm enjoying being somewhat in control as I ride him, and it doesn't hurt at all this time. It just feels wonderfully erotic and exhilarating. It's very hot and intense and he feels so big and hard inside me.

I take it slow at first to get the hang of this new position, but it comes so naturally and I rise up on his lap until only the tip of him still remains and then I lower myself down again, rocking my hips, grinding and contracting my muscles around his hardness.

Eric is breathing again and holding my hips to help me keep the rhythm and speed up a little as we are nearing our mutual release. We are both moaning and groaning in ecstasy as we work together in perfect harmony.

He reaches a hand down to stroke my clit and then latches onto my left nipple, sucking and teasing with his tongue. I remove my hands from his neck to play with his nipples and this gets a nice reaction. He growls and takes hold of my hips to make me pick up the pace by practically lifting me up and slamming me back down onto him. His nipples are hard and sensitive and I pinch and play with them just like he does with mine. I notice that he likes it when I pinch him hard.

We are close now and I'm about to explode from the way he is working my clit with his hand.

I arch my back and grind my hips forward in a jerking motion when I finally come, crying out his name.

Eric bites down right above my nipple and I feel him release his essence deep inside me, yelling out and pumping through the last waves of his orgasm.

**********************

We sit still for a few minutes resting our heads on each other's shoulders. I'm panting and my skin is glistening with sweat. Eric leans back against the headboard as I calm down and holds me to him. I put my head and hands on his chest with him still inside me and just let him hold me.

But soon I start to feel a little cold as the air connects with my moist skin. Eric senses this and unfolds his arms around me.

"I say it's time to relax in the hot tub. What do you think?"

"Mmm, sounds great."

"Good. Then I'll go turn on the water, and you just stay here under the covers until the bath is ready."

"Thank you."

So reluctantly I climb off and instantly feel the loss of him inside me. But I lie back among the pillows and pull the covers up to get warm again.

Eric gets out of bed and strides towards the bathroom, giving me a great view of his ass. I hear him snicker and I wonder if he can tell what I'm doing.

I listen as he turns on the water and then comes out with a moist towel that he wants to use to clean me up after our activities. But I reach for the towel and tell him I would like to do it myself. He cocks his eyebrows with a silent question.

"I just don't want to feel like a big baby that needs changing, but it's really sweet that you want to take care of me."

His eyes sparkle in amusement at my explanation.

"I can understand that. Women these days are so bent on doing everything themselves. When I was human, it was a man's role to provide and care for his mate. Not because we felt superior, but because it was a natural way to divide the duties between a husband and wife. The man provided for his family and the woman took care of the household and both tasks are equally important. At least it was considered so a long time ago."

"But I'm not your wife."

"No. But you are my bonded now and that is a comparable relationship. A blood-bond binds us together in ways that your human marriages do not. We can live separate lives and have other lovers if we want, but as long as we are bonded I will see it as my duty to care and provide for you."

"I told you I won't be a kept woman. And I will not be considered a duty either, Eric."

"I know. And I will do my best to honour your strange and stubborn wishes, but you need to know that I would not consider taking care of you as a burden. It is a sacred duty to make sure that ones mate is happy and content, and it is one that I am more than willing to fulfil if you would just let me. But we will figure things out as we go along. I am not used to caring for a worthy bonded and you are not used to being cared for at all, except for maybe by your grandmother. I'm sure we'll find a solution that will suit us both, lover. The tub is ready by the way."

I get out of bed and follow him into the bathroom and not really caring that we are both walking around completely naked. I throw the towel in a hamper in the corner, and Eric takes my hand as I climb into the tub with him right after me. The water is hot and the massaging jets are bubbling all around us. He pulls me toward him to sit in his lap and I contentedly sink into his embrace.

"Alright, but you should definitely prepare for some major resistance from me. I'm not afraid of a fight, even with you."

"From you I would expect nothing less. I'm sure you will prove to be quite the challenge, and I'm actually looking forward to it a little. I never back down from a challenge."

"Well, I'll be happy to oblige."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: I know the last chapter was a little short, but this one is longer. And it's the 'after'…**_

************************

We sit in silence for a while just enjoying the moment and the swirling hot water. I finally had sex! Huh…

"Why were you breathing? You know…before."

"Because breathing is an important element in my two favourite activities: fighting and fucking. The third being feeding, which I naturally don't want to breathe for. I don't need the oxygen, of course. Couldn't use it if I tried, but the act of inhaling and exhaling enhances the act and helps with rhythm. And we do need the air to speak and smell.

The first days or weeks of being a vampire you usually breathe out of habit, actually. And it has also been very useful in the past when we needed to pass as humans. I could stop breathing when we have sex if you wish."

"No. No, I like it. But I haven't actually promised to have sex with you again."

"Why wouldn't you want to have sex with me again?"

"Well… I can't really think of a good reason not to, right now. But you shouldn't just assume it."

"It was good before. Very good."

"Yes, it was. I don't think many girls are that fortunate their first time. You made it…good. Hey, you must have had _thousands_ of women, right?"

"Probably. I stopped counting after five, I think."

"What about men?"

"I've had men too."

"Really? Do you enjoy it with men?"

"Is this something you really want to talk about, lover?"

"Sorry, I'm just curious. You don't have to tell me or anything."

"Oh, I don't mind talking about sex. You can ask me anything you want. I've done almost everything at least once. I am 'straight', as you humans like to call it. But sexual orientation has never been of particular relevance to me. It's just sex. I prefer women, but I can get off just fine with a man too. Or several of either gender, for that matter. It's a shame that so many people have been taught that enjoying sex is bad. I do not understand how that happened."

"I think enjoying yourself is good. I don't know why some people think sex is bad. But it can be sometimes… What won't you do?

"Children and animals. And certain fetishes that are just too weird, or boring."

"So, with men, are you the pitcher or the receiver?"

"Pitcher, usually. I like to be the dominating party."

"I thought so. This is very interesting. You've experienced so much. Not just sex, I mean."

"It's a good thing that new things come along all the time. You have definitely made things interesting lately."

"Will you teach me things? If I agree to them?"

"It would be my _pleasure_ to teach you anything you want."

He starts to lick my earlobe and nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Are you being yourself right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is this the real you? Or is the cruel vampire that tortures and participate in orgies the real you?"

"Both are the real me. I can be like this when we are in private. The only other person I would show this side of me is with is Pam. When I'm at the club or handling my other businesses I have to be the commanding boss and Master just like when I perform my duties as sheriff. I'm a natural leader. I like to dominate and I'm used to it no matter what situation I'm in. My vampire nature allows me to sometimes take satisfaction in being cruel and exacting vengeance or punishment. I like to kill if someone pisses me off, and the bloodlust that comes with it equals horniness. I am all those things. Everyone has both good and bad in them, even you, lover. I can be good if I so choose, just like you can be bad. And there's also the matter of what each of us consider to be good or bad. It's all relative."

"You haven't happened to have met Socrates or any of his pals have you?"

"I'm not _that_ old… But I hung out with the Monty Python gang for a while. And Jim Morrison."

"Wow. I love Monty Python."

"Mmm…"

Eric's attention has definitely shifted elsewhere, and I lean back as close to him as I can with his hardness pressing into my lower back. His hands have moved to caress my inner thighs and occasionally brushing his fingers against my folds. I spread my legs wider, wanting more and he cups one of my breasts and plays with my nipple while his mouth is slowly moving towards it.

I shift a little in his lap so he can reach better and I stroke him while his fingers part my folds. I tilt my head to graze his ear with my tongue and suck gently on the lobe. I lick his neck and smell his skin and hair. His scent is all man, earthy and masculine with just a hint of cologne.

Eric is working my clit in an alternating rhythm, soft and fast and then firm and slow. The pleasure is rising inside me again, but to not be outdone I wiggle in his lap and make him groan from the friction and slowly start to grind against my back.

"Are you ready for your next lesson, lover?" His voice comes out ragged and almost urgent.

"What do you have in mind Mr. Northman?" I manage to say.

"Stand up."

I wonder what he's up to, but I humour him and rise up from his lap to stand in front of him.

"Now move to the second step into the tub keeping your back against me."

I'm now standing slightly elevated and Eric comes up behind me and moves his hands all over my body, sending shivers down my spine. I arch my back to rest my head on his shoulder and his erection folds back to rest against my butt.

He kneads my breasts with his hands and caresses me all over my upper body. He rubs himself against me and kisses my neck while one hand moves down my stomach and between my legs, parting my folds and stroking my nub. I feel him enter me with two fingers, sliding them in and out, making me moan loudly and move my hips back and forth between his fingers and his hardness.

Eric's chest is rising and falling behind me and I feel his cool breath against my neck.

"Put one leg up on the next step and hold on to the railing on both sides."

I do what he says, not caring about what might come next, although I have some idea. He puts his leg up on the step next to mine and grips my damp hair with one hand, but doesn't pull. Then he enters me forcefully from behind and I scream out in surprise and pleasure. Now he pulls my head back by my hair, not hard but not gently either. And it feels great as I arch my back and Eric takes long and determined strokes, burying himself to the hilt in my hot wet core before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back into me.

"You feel so good, Sookie!"

He pulls me harder by the hair until I have to let go of the railing and lean back against his chest. He lets my hair go and I moan when he starts to work my clit instead. My climax is building rapidly and Eric is thrusting harder into me. I angle my hips a little further and he really hits the spot now. When he bites into my neck, I cry out as he draws on the wound and convulses inside me as we cum together.

************************

We stay like that for a minute before sinking back into the water. Eric gets a bottle from a shelf and starts to shampoo my hair, massaging my scalp and making me melt into his arms like warm butter.

"So, when will we be going to Fangtasia? Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I will call Pam before dawn and tell her to summon Bill to the club. I will tell him then."

"Okay. I guess I can go home after that."

"If that is what you want."

"I won't be able to avoid him."

"So move in with me. I want you by my side."

"I need to think about it. I mean, we're not together. Sure, we are bonded now, but we are not in love. What would we be? Roommates who have sex occasionally?"

"We would be lovers who live together."

Eric washes his own hair and then we get out of the bath and towel ourselves dry.

"But you would have sex with others, right?"

"Yes. But not in a meaningful way. I rarely know, respect, or care for the people I have sex with. Nowadays, it's usually just with the people I feed off of at Fangtasia."

I look in one of the full length mirrors on the bathroom wall. All my bruises are gone and I only have one faint bite mark on my neck where he bit me just a few minutes ago.

"Then it won't work. I don't think I can have a relationship like that whether I'm in love or not. I need to be a girlfriend, not a lover. So it turns out I like sex and I want to have sex with you, but I won't be a concubine in your harem."

"If I had a harem, you would have the role of my respected wife. And a vampire in my position can't have a 'girlfriend'. I can have a mate. As my bonded you are considered my mate. Would you be more comfortable if you were present when I had sex with others? You could watch, or participate."

"I think that would be like jumping from grade school to Stanford with regards to my sexual education. And not many people go to Stanford at all."

"So until we get you into Stanford, I have to be either monogamous or I can't have you?"

"That's right. _If_ I decide I want to go to Stanford. And that's a big IF. Look, I need to get dressed and get something to eat."

"Well, I've had my fill for the night, but I'll keep you company."

So I walk into 'my' room and put on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. Then I walk downstairs to the kitchen and start to prepare a couple of sandwiches. Eric was already there, dressed in just a black bathrobe and sitting on a stool by the kitchen island with his arms crossed on the countertop.

"If I'm to stay faithful to you, you would have to live here. I would need to see you often. Preferably every night."

"And then you would be faithful to me?"

"I would make an effort to try."

"That seems reasonable, I guess. Sort of. But I will need to think about it. It's a big decision."

"How long do you need to think about it?"

"Until I reach a decision. There are a lot of things to consider."

"I understand."

I sit down across from him with my milk and sandwiches. I have a lot of things to think about.

"How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since we bonded. How do you feel?"

Another thing to think about. How do I feel? I feel troubled, relieved, relaxed and hungry… I take a bite out of my sandwich.

"I can taste the sun that this tomato was grown in. That can't be normal."

"It's not. For a human. It is a common side effect from drinking vampire blood. You didn't turn on the light in your room either, even though it was almost completely dark. It will fade over time, though. What else?"

"I feel strong, and I can sense the connection to you. And I feel horny."

Eric smiles at this and his bright eyes sparkle.

"Our bond is in effect. The horniness could be coming from me."

"But if I'm feeling it, then it's my feeling too."

"Which is quite alright with me."

"I'm sure it is…"

I turn my attention to my fabulous tasting sandwich. I finish it fast and take a sip of milk. It tastes like grass and sun and life.

"Will you stay in my bed for the rest of the night?"

"Sure. If you want. But I'll fall asleep."

"I won't mind. I'll need to leave the room to call Pam and take care of some work in the office, but I can carry you to your bed before dawn. Or you could stay. The sunlight won't reach into my room even if it's light outside. But I would prefer it if you didn't run in and out of the room while the sun is up. I won't wake up, but it would make me feel safer if the door was closed. It's a deeply ingrained instinct for a vampire to stay out of the sunlight because of the whole 'burning to death' issue. But we really don't want any source of light reaching us in the daytime."

"I'll stay then. I would like to wake up next to you this particular morning. And I appreciate the trust. That's kind of a big deal though isn't it?"

"Yes. But most vampires haven't taken the precautions that I have. I'm guessing Bill hasn't told you where he sleeps because it wouldn't take much to tear down his entire house if someone wanted to find him. He would need to keep his resting place a secret. But my bedroom is both light- and fire proof. Still, I don't want you to go around telling people where or how I live."

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that. I know how highly you value your privacy."

"Are you finished eating?"

"Yes. Oh. Hey! You're projecting! No fair!"

"What do you feel now?"

"Hornier! Stop smirking at me!"

"So try to project something to me."

I close my eyes and concentrate on an emotion to send, but I can't decide which one. I've never tried to project before. I imagine collecting all the feelings into a little ball and sending it to Eric.

"Annoyance, curiosity, wonder. That's very good. You're better at this than I thought. What are you curious about?"

"The bond. How we can use it and how we will practice with it, without the element of control. And I also want to try…um…something new."

"What?"

"This is your fault. I was gonna save it till later because it's already been an intense night, but you are still projecting, you opportunistic little devil."

Now he's leering at me again, so I send him exasperation through the bond.

"What do you want to try, lover…"

"Oh, let's just go back to the bedroom. I'm going there anyway; I have to sleep at some point. And I can feel that you're not controlling me, I'm giving in because I'm curious. I might as well take the opportunity. Not that I'm anywhere near as opportunistic as you are, mister."

"As you wish, my lady."

"Shut up."

*******************************

So we walk upstairs again. Eric goes into his bedroom while I go to brush my teeth with my minty toothpaste. I read that that would spice it up.

I walk back into Eric's bedroom and he's waiting, sitting up against all the pillows at the head of the bed. I get in and under the covers. He's still wearing the robe.

"So, are you going to have your way with me, lover? What is it that you want to do?"

"Well, this will probably involve some teaching on your part. I want to taste your…you know… Your…Gracious Plenty."

"Gracious Plenty, huh? I like it. So, what you mean is you want to blow me?"

"If you want to put it like that… I've read some things, and seen it peoples' heads, but you should probably give me some pointers."

"I am looking forward to this lesson. Go ahead, lover."

I look at him hesitantly, but only see amusement, and searching our new bond I only feel anticipation and lust coming from him.

So I move in between his legs and pull the robe aside. He has nothing on underneath and he is hardening rapidly as I first go for his nipples. I lick the hard little buds, trailing my tongue and lips over them or using my fingers to play with the one I don't have my mouth on. They've gotten even harder from my attentions and they're also deeper in colour.

I feel his hardness pressing against my stomach and he groans as I play with his nipples.

"Bite, a little."

So I use my teeth to nibble and bite gently, licking the nipple with the tip of my tongue between my teeth. Guess he likes a little pain.

I kiss and lick his chest, working my way down to his stomach. I scoot down lower on the bed so I won't have to bend too much, which positions his cock right between my breasts. I press them together around him and he starts to thrust gently between them.

I linger for a while enjoying this new sensation, but then I move farther down to lick and kiss the sensitive skin below his navel and further down still.

I take hold of the base of his shaft as I brush my nose through the coarse hair leading down to his Plenty. He smells good and masculine, just like the rest of him. His very own special scent.

I've always wanted to try this. Would I like it just as much as guys obviously do? Could I give him pleasure like that? I start with what I read in the book in Eric's library.

I hold on to his penis and use my tongue to flick it over the head. Using the flat of my tongue I cover the whole surface and then close my lips around the head and suck gently.

Eric definitely likes it so far, and I actually like it too. He now has his eyes closed.

I try to put as much of him as I can into my hot mouth and use my tongue on the underside of his shaft and suck lightly.

Pulling back I swirl my tongue over the sensitive spot on the underside of the head. I cup his balls with my right hand and then take the whole head into my mouth again and use the thumb of my left hand between my lips to caress the spot with my thumb.

Eric groans and bucks his hips until it becomes difficult to keep to my plan of action.

"You are doing very good, lover. Just keep going. Take me in your hot mouth."

I flick my tongue over the head again and take him into my mouth, and this time I slide him in and out at an increasing pace as he moves his hips in encouragement. Holding on to the base of his shaft with my right hand, I move my left hand to caress his inner thighs with feather like motions, and then move the hand to gently massage his testicles. Still sliding his cock in and out of my mouth, teasing the head and sucking lightly, I gently squeeze his balls and carefully graze my nails over them.

"Fuck! I'm getting close, lover. Don't stop. Whatever you do, don't stop."

Well, well, well. This is nice…

I give his balls a final squeeze and then I place both my hands around his cock and start to pump him with both mouth and hands, going faster and faster…

I feel him throb in my mouth and Eric lets out a yell in a strange language as he comes, spilling his seed down my throat.

I lick the residual creamy cum off him and I'm feeling pretty damn pleased with myself as I climb off him to lean back against the pillows beside him.

"How was that? Did you like it?"

"Did I like it? Are you sure you haven't done this before, lover? I felt the mint. You were amazing, really."

"I feel surprise coming from you. I've never done that before, but I told you I've seen it and I did concentrate a little extra on that particular chapter of that book you have in the library. I'm glad I could please you like that."

"So, did _you_ like it? Having me at your mercy?"

"I liked it. It was fun, like a lollipop that never melted."

"Oh, I'll never melt, so you just feel free to lick my lollipop whenever you like…"

TBC

_**A/N: Yeah, I had to get the Gracious Plenty into this story. It needs a codename. Please review. I love finding out what you think! TTFN…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Oh my god, thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm so glad you enjoy my little story. This chapter is a recap of the last chapter from Eric's POV. I'm teasing you before the meeting with Bill at Fangtasia. Sorry. Hehe…**_

**Eric's POV**

Pam brought her to me after the sun had set and then she left. Sookie looks beautiful, and knowing that tonight she will truly be mine I rush to kiss her, needing to taste at least some piece of her right now.

To my satisfaction, she wraps her arms around me and responds and I can smell her arousal.

We break apart after a few moments and I bring her over to the couch in the living room so she can tell me what happened last night. I know most of it, of course, but seeing the bruises on Sookie's neck I'm really glad I took the time to give Lorena a proper send-off.

I learn that the idiot Compton had indeed come to her house after I had departed with his Maker, but Sookie did good and ignored him. Though he will pay for scaring her.

She goes upstairs to put on the dress I asked her to bring along. I will finally be able to take it off of her like I wanted that first night at Fangtasia. And she wants to give herself to me tonight and agrees to come to my bedroom. This is going very well, I've handled her right and I will continue to handle her all night. I want her and I will have her.

I go upstairs to put the lubricant and the ceremonial dagger close at hand on the bed, and then I undress and go into the bathroom for my bathrobe. I tie the robe loosely around me and then hear her enter the room. I step out of the bathroom and instantly my fangs run out at the sight of her in the dress. The white virginal dress with red flowers on it like bloodstains. I so want to fuck her hard right now, but I will have to be patient at least till later tonight.

She's clearly shy and I know she's nervous, but I will take great care of her.

I realise I'm staring, but she walks past me to peek into the bathroom. I took great care in decorating it for myself, and I do some of my best thinking in the tub. Only Pam has ever accompanied me in it though. We only had sex in it once, and she did not appreciate having to mop up all the water on the floor afterwards.

I can understand that Sookie is impressed, not being used to this kind of luxury. But I will change that. I may not be able to control her, but I can be very persuasive and I'm not opposed to compromising in this case to ease her in to things.

And so it begins. I sit down on the bed with her standing in front of me, and I touch her over the dress and then bury my face between her breasts. This girl has amazing tits, and her scent is filling my nostrils making me want to have her this close to me day and night, whether I'm conscious or not.

Reaching to the back of the dress, I pull the zipper down and slide the straps down her shoulders until it pools around her feet on the floor. She's now standing before me in just a pair of small white lace panties. Did she remember how much I like lace?

I tell her to take the ponytail out and I watch her beautiful and natural blonde hair cascade down her back and around her shoulders, some of it almost reaching her taut nipples right in front of me.

Putting my hands on her hips and thighs, caressing the curves of her body, I trail kisses from her stomach and up to her lovely breasts. I can smell sunshine and white lilac on her skin. When did I last smell something as intoxicating as this woman?

I take her hard nipples in my mouth one at a time and tease her with just the tip of my tongue while I slowly pull her panties down. I lean back slightly on the bed to take in the view before me. I can only think of Venus rising from the sea, the very embodiment of beauty and femininity.

She gets bolder and wants to switch places, so I get up from the bed and she stands before me. She takes my robe off. She's clearly enjoying the view and her touch on my skin as she explores my body feels absolutely electric. She runs her hands over my shoulders, chest, nipples and stomach.

She compares me to Tor. I'm surprised she even knows about one of my native gods. But I'm very honoured that she would compare me to the formidable asaguden Tor.

I notice her slightly intimidated glance towards my erection and I hope she won't change her mind. But she moves behind me to run her hands over my shoulder blades, down my back and…what?

I look back at her and see that she's taken a step back, seemingly mesmerized by my ass. Okay… My cock is scary, but my ass is very interesting? This is unusual, but well, let's face it; it's adorable.

I take her over to the bed and we both get under the covers to lie next to each other. Putting my arm around her I try to calm her down and make her feel comfortable.

I move closer to embrace her, touch her and kiss her until she relaxes and just enjoys the pleasure I give her. I take it slow as I nibble her ear and then work my way down to her breasts.

I cup her breasts, tease the nipples with hand and tongue, sucking and grazing the skin with my fangs just to have a small taste of what's to come.

I start to kiss farther down her body and discover that she is ticklish as I dip my tongue in her belly button. This body is unchartered territory and I will know every inch of it.

I move down her body and I take in her personal scent through the blond curls covering her as I reach the holy land. I lick and kiss her folds, teasing and nibbling. She's panting and she moans as I penetrate her with my tongue lapping at the juices gathered there. She's very wet already and she tastes like no on else, so new and innocent. I growl against her as I connect with her clit and I put one finger inside her and then another, stretching her for what's to come. She's loud as she writhes on the bed, and I can feel her climax approaching.

I use my thumb to continue working her clit while still sliding my fingers in and out of her. I pick up the pace with my hand until I feel her cum, her walls tightening in waves around my fingers and I move up her body to position myself between her thighs. I kiss her as she tries to catch her breath and I reach for the lubricant under the pillow. I explain to her that it will be easier for her, and she tells me she's ready. So I reach down to apply the gel on my stiff cock knowing it's a good idea with extra lube sometimes.

I position myself right at her entrance and then move to support my arms on either side of her. I part her folds and push through the barrier with only the tip of me, gauging her reaction before pushing a little further. I know it hurts from the expression on her face, but I can also tell she's ready for more as I feel her relax, so I push all the way inside her. I'm surprised to say the least that this pure beautiful woman can really take all of me in. Not many women can take me all the way to the hilt, and she is so deliciously tight and warm and wet.

She moans in pleasure as I start to move in and out of her. My name on her lips is like a caress on my skin and I groan and pick up the pace when she moves her hips to meet me as I thrust a little harder.

I kiss her passionately and I feel her walls tighten and massage my cock as she comes again moaning loudly and with complete abandon, and I follow her growling as I release deep inside her.

We stay like that to ride out the aftershocks together, resting our heads on each others shoulders. But eventually I have to pull out and I see her wince at the pain before I lay down beside her with her head resting on my chest and my arms around her.

I can smell the blood from her torn hymen, so I offer to heal her directly and she accepts. This is the good part of being a girl's first. I get to lap up her last virginal blood and then heal her with my tongue so she will be ready for more.

I opt to stay down there a little longer and giving her another orgasm before we get to the bonding.

I sit up against the headboard and I'm very excited about exchanging blood with her. She's actually concerned about me having to cut myself with the dagger. Feels strange for someone to be concerned for me for something so trivial. She cares about me… Why?

She straddles my thighs and I get a nice view of her tits. I'm very hard again, and Sookie's comments lighten my mood about this sacred ceremony of blood magic that I've only used for my selfish needs before. But this is for both of us.

I prepare to bite and she tilts her head for me. I penetrate her skin with my fangs and her warm rich blood gushes down my throat, the fae in her just makes me even harder and I give an involuntary jerk when I feel her hands encircle my cock and start to stroke me up and down. This girl is driving me insane…

When I have to pull back from her neck, I reach for the dagger as I lick her wounds. I kiss her lips as she continues to stroke me, and then I cut into my throat with the sharp tip of the dagger. I give her the go ahead and she leans forward and puts her mouth on my neck to suck from the cut. The pressure from her mouth, her sweet scent, and her hand on my cock has me grinding against her, and she wraps an arm around me and then rises to lower herself down on me. I'm almost ready to explode right there, feeling her suck on my neck while I'm buried inside her.

The wound in my neck closes and Sookie wraps both arms around me as she rides me faster, deliberately contracting the muscles around my cock.

I reach down to rub her clit while I latch on to one of her breasts again. She goes for my nipples and works them in a way she cannot have possibly known that I like. Grabbing hold of her hips and ass I help her pick up the pace, and she arches her back and grinds her pelvis down on me as she comes. I bite down on her breast for just a mouthful of blood before I follow her release with my own.

I lean back against the headboard and we rest a while, her head and hands on my chest and my arms around her.

I can feel the bond between us now and I can tell she's starting to feel cold, so I suggest we take a bath. I get out of bed to turn the water on and I feel admiration coming from her, which probably means she's looking at my ass again.

Once the water in the tub is on I wet a towel and bring it out to clean my new bonded up before getting in the tub.

But she wants to do it herself, stubborn woman. This is one bonded who deserves to be treated well and she won't let me…

**********************

I relax in the tub with her in my lap, feeling her breathe and her contentment at being in the warm swirly water. She starts to ask about my sexual endeavours, which I find interesting. She seems fascinated and curious and even wants me to teach her things. This will be fun, and I already have her next lesson planned.

But she brings up an interesting subject first. One that I've had a long time to think about since I became a vampire. Am I good or bad? I came to the conclusion centuries ago, that I am both, just like everybody else. I'm more inclined to be bad, however you define 'bad', but certainly not exclusively. I am good to Pam and I will be good to Sookie, just as I am fair to those who serve under me. But is it evil to hand out a punishment that someone has earned? Everyone makes choices, but vampires are not human. We handle things a little differently, but we are not any more unjust than humans.

Alright, existential talk over. Time for her next lesson. This time I tell her to get up on the steps leading down into the tub, bringing her more on level with me. And now I take her from behind. This is a good position, it feels great for me and I have better access to both her tits and her clit, and I can also thrust into her at an angle that will easier hit her G-spot. I'm relieved to see her enjoy this position as much as I do, even as I test her limits a little by pulling her hair. I give her an A.

I ask her to move in with me again. I know I can't control her and I don't want to force her, even if I have ways of doing so. But I want my bonded by my side. Sookie has the typical fairy beauty, fairy laced blood, telepathy, she's funny and challenging… She's worthy of everything I can give her.

But her human traditions are in the way and she doesn't seem to realise the status she has as my chosen bonded.

Our conversation continues once we're out of the bath and we go down into the kitchen so she can have something to eat.

She wants me to be faithful to her. I've never even tried something like that, but the sex I've already had with her has been different from all the fangbangers I've had or other…scenarios I've been involved in. That can be really great too. Really, really great. But can I limit myself to just one woman? Should I? Most of the fangbangers at the club show up just in the hopes that they will be the one, or ones, that I choose that night. Sure, I'd prefer Sookie to them any day, but it might even be bad for business.

I guess I'll be willing to try and be faithful, but I will be teaching her things that will at least spice things up a bit. Maybe she would accept some group fun if I can convince her to watch or participate. That might even be an ideal arrangement.

I give her time to think about moving to Shreveport, and in the meantime I ask her to test the bond. I'm glad to hear it has taken effect for her as well, and she's even quite adept at projecting emotions to me.

She sends me curiosity and it turns out that she is not only interested in exploring the bond, but she also wants to try something new with me, so I follow her upstairs again.

Turns out the thing she wants to try is my so aptly named "Gracious Plenty", so she goes on to give me a blow job I had no idea she would be capable of. I don't even have to comment, so I may very well have a straight A student on my hands. I almost wonder if she deliberately brushed her teeth before so that the minty flavour would linger in her mouth.

**************************'

She falls asleep after a while as I hold her and listen to her breathe. I'm snuggling again, but I wouldn't mind getting used to this.

After only a few more hours till dawn remains, I get up to call Pam from my office and tell her to summon Compton to Fangtasia. I want him there at 10:30 and not a minute sooner. We open at 8, but Sookie and I will probably not be there until around 9. I have things to tend to there since I haven't been to the office for a few nights. And it would be great if maybe Pam or one of my more pleasant employees could show her around a bit. It would be very convenient if she would agree to work there. She would earn a lot better than she does at the shifter's bar, and I could protect her and keep her close at the same time.

I don't think even Sookie could deny the benefits of such an arrangement.

I finish up some work and then I head back into the bedroom and lie down beside my bonded, listening to her steady breaths until I can't fight the approaching dawn any longer.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Sookie's POV**

I wake up lying on my side in Eric's bed and with his heavy arm wrapped around my waist. He's left a small light on in the corner to light up the room a little. And he sleeps in the nude. How thoughtful.

I turn around to look at him. When he's unconscious it is kind of unnerving that he doesn't breathe, but I still have a hard time considering vampires to be dead. Sure, their hearts don't beat, they don't need to breathe to survive, they don't ever eat, and I'm not sure they need any of their internal organs at all. But they have them because they used to be humans, and they walk, talk, think, feel and feed and have sex. So they're not humans anymore, but does that have to mean that they're dead just because something animates them other than… What? Electricity? They have the basic human instincts, and hey, if it looks like a duck and it walks like a duck… I could be wrong.

I brush a stray hair out of his face and take a last look at his best asset where he lies on his stomach before I gently open the door as little as possible so I can sneak out.

Eric doesn't have a clock in his room so when I go into 'my' room to freshen up and change I also discover it to be right after 3 in the afternoon. Feels a little disturbing that in the short time I've spent at Eric's house I've come to consider the afternoon to be my morning.

After I'm done in the bathroom I change into an olive green sundress and grab my cell before I go down for breakfast. I should call Sam later.

**********************

I have a lot of things to think about today and as I sit in the kitchen I find that I can sort of feel Eric in the back of my head like a humming presence that is quite comfortable and comforting. It's a strange feeling, but it feels good.

The food still tastes sensational and I can hear the birds and the wind in the trees outside. I can even hear the soft waves the wind creates on the surface of the pool in the backyard. I still feel good, healthy and strong as well.

I wonder how long it is going to take before my senses turn back to normal. I'm sure super senses can be useful, but it gets a little tiring to be so aware of everything all at once.

I finish my breakfast and clean the dishes. Then I get the 'Urban Tantra'-book from the library and walk outside to sit and read and think in the sun.

I've already come to the conclusion that if I ever move in with Eric it will probably not be for a good while yet. But I'm more open to the idea of moving to Shreveport anyway, as a compromise and sort of a trial period to ease into a possible relationship of sorts. I know he said that my life wouldn't need to change in a significant way if I didn't want it to, but I wouldn't mind a change. In fact, I consider Bill's presence in Bon Tempes to be quite the motivator to relocate. Besides the house and Sam, there really isn't much keeping me there. I grew up and I've lived there all my life, but it's just an hour away.

If I'm to move though I would need to find a way to keep the house. I guess I can sell the extra property surrounding it, but it really isn't worth that much. I would like to keep the house in the family but I definitely don't want Jason to have it. Maybe I can ask Sam if he can at least take care of it, if not live in it. I could keep the house, but find someone I like to pay me rent. That would feel so much better than selling it to a stranger.

Eric said he owned apartments here that I could live in. That would be an option. But he will have to accept rent whether he wants to or not. I already told him I won't be a kept woman.

I know I'm a good waitress, so maybe I could work at Fangtasia. I really don't know how to do much else well enough to get hired for it, but maybe I could find a part time job somewhere else too. After all, the club isn't open all night and I probably wouldn't be working all hours either. Plus it's closed on Mondays.

I'll need to talk to Eric about it. I can't move anywhere without having a place to move to and a job that will pay for it. But if I can take care of these things, then I'll move.

I'll wait till after we've gotten rid of Bill to talk to Eric about it.

Eric was really good last night. Attentive and careful when I needed it and when I was more daring we did something new. And I had fun.

He can't have a girlfriend, I get that. He's a big-shot vampire who can only have a human bonded/lover, if that. But if he does stay faithful; to me that equals boyfriend. I guess it won't matter what we call it then as long as the relationship is an equivalent in my book. It's too weird to call a thousand year old vampire sheriff "boyfriend" anyway. But that would have to be the way I describe it to people who aren't in the know about these things. I already care for him. Maybe it can even become more than that for me, but can it for him?

I know I can't have a relationship with a run-of-the-mill human, but it's not like I can stay with someone who would stay young forever while I grow old. So, I can play the field. Why shouldn't I? And I'll start with Eric. Well, we'll see. Nearest future first.

I'll need to be careful not to lose myself just because so many things around me are changing.

I decide to call Sam in case he's heard from Bill.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Sookie. I'm glad you called. Is everything okay with you?"

"I'm just fine. Lots to think about is all. So, did Bill come looking for me?"

"Yes, he did. He came in some time after sunset, looking annoyed and worried. He asked if I knew where you were and I told him I had no idea because you had the night off. He ordered a True Blood and then left in a huff."

"Okay, good. Thank you so much, Sam."

"Think nothing of it, chere. I want you to be safe."

"Still, I'm thankful. I should be back soon. Eric has summoned Bill to Fangtasia tonight, and I can come back to Bon Tempes after that. But I have to admit that I'm a little torn about coming home. Bill lives next door after all. Guess we'll just see what happens."

"Well, you can call me anytime and I'll be there. You know that."

"Yes. You just might be the only good thing about Bon Tempes for me, Sam."

"And I miss my favourite waitress, so you better get back here safe and sound, you hear?"

"I hear ya. Bye, Kermit."

"Bye, Tinkerbell."

*****************************

I stay outside, reading and drinking iced tea until just before sunset. Then I go inside and put the book back before heading up to Eric's bedroom. I open the door and creep inside and lie down next to him, putting his arm around me just like it was when I woke up. He hasn't moved at all. Guess vampires don't move in their sleep.

I lie there for a while, thinking about the conclusions I've come to. I can always move back home to Bon Tempes if things don't work out here.

I feel a stirring through the bond and I know it must mean that Eric is waking up. He shifts and I see his eyes flutter open, locking them on me.

"Hello, lover. This is a nice surprise."

"I'm breakfast in bed."

"Really?"

"Well, we didn't really cover the…ah…McFangbangers you feed on in the whole faithful-discussion. If you're really willing to try, I want it to include feeding. Though I can be slightly more lenient in that particular area if I'm not available."

"So you will move here then?"

"I will move to Shreveport if I can arrange certain things first. But I want to save that talk for later tonight. Now, would you like vein or artery? Or should I bring the wine list?"

"I believe I shall have artery this evening. You just lie back and I'll help myself…"

So he slides down on the bed, sliding down my panties in the process, and goes down on me.

He licks my folds, lightly at first but deeper as I get wetter and wetter. He thrusts his tongue inside me to lap up my juices and he slides in and out in rhythm with my pulse. He then withdraws from my entrance to suck my clit in between his lips, massaging it with his tongue until I can't keep still anymore. Inserting two fingers into me he also replaces his lips on my clit and starts to work it with his thumb instead, running it from side to side until I start to grind against him as my climax builds. I feel his wet tongue tracing over my inner thigh and I feel his fangs graze my skin before he bites down, drawing deep from my femoral artery and bringing me over the edge with his name on my lips.

He then moves up over my body and removes my sundress and my bra and thrusts into my hot wet core in one fluid motion, filling me up and making me cry out in pleasure. The friction between us feels incredible as Eric pushes in and out of me fast and hard. He connects with my clit with every thrust and I can feel my second climax building as he kisses me with abandon and cups my breast, playing with my nipples at the same time.

He rises up to his knees and wraps my legs around his waist and I cross my ankles behind him as he continues his thrusts, reaching even deeper into me and hitting my spot.

I close my eyes as I get closer and I can feel that Eric is nearing his release as well.

"Look at me, lover."

I open my eyes and grab at the sheets when I feel the first waves of my orgasm flowing through me. Eric pushes into me hard once more, before tensing up and releasing all of him inside me just as I hit my peak and cry out in ecstasy. I moan his name as he slows down and we ride out the waves together, my contracting muscles milking his essence to the very last drop.

I uncross my ankles behind him and he collapses beside me on the bed. I roll to my side and lay my head on his shoulder, drawing lazy circles on his chest as he puts his arm around me.

"That's what I call breakfast…"

"It's been a pleasure being your waitress this evening, Mr. Northman."

"Oh, you're not done yet. What about lunch and dinner?"

"I think I can get you a midnight snack and a dessert cart later. There might even be dessert on the cart. But you may need to be put on a diet if you over-indulge."

Eric just laughs and his chest rumbles under my hand and sending tickling vibrations to my head. He continues to chuckle and I can feel his amusement as well as his lust reverberating through the bond as he nuzzles his face into my hair and starts to run his hand over my curves. We kiss and smile at the same time, which is not easy, and he runs his hand from my back to my bottom and down to my thighs.

I trail my hands over his chest, pinching his nipples before moving on to his back and down to knead his luscious ass. He's hard again and I release his ass to stroke his cock agonizingly slowly while he has his head buried between my breasts and snaking his fingers down to my wet and ready core.

We make love slowly and passionately, taking our time to enjoy each other's bodies and moving in a delicate rhythm before Eric bites into my breast this time, drawing lightly on the wound and bringing us both over the edge.

We rest together for a minute and then it's time to get ready for Fangtasia. He gets out of bed and speeds over to my side, flips the covers off me and throws me over his shoulder and making me squeal as he turns on the shower with one hand. When it's hot enough he smacks me playfully on my ass and sets me down under the spray. I play offended and cross my arms over my breasts, but then he decides to play apologetic and look like I just deprived him of his favourite toys. I just have to smile at his terrible pouting face and I uncross my arms in mock defeat. I reach for the soap behind him and he lets me clean him thoroughly with the pleasant smelling foam wash.

I almost roll my eyes when I see his Gracious Plenty stand up in attention again when I'm done cleaning him. He takes the soap and washes me all over, and I take this opportunity to play with him again by sending amusement and desire through the bond. He just smirks and locks eyes with me before bending down to wash my legs and feet. He takes his time with my inner thighs but he doesn't go all the way up. We are both wet and slippery, so when he comes up again I move close to him and rub myself against his body, making him growl deep from his chest. Still sticking to him like glue I move behind him and wiggle against his ass and his back as I take his erection in my hands. I stroke him slowly a few times, teasing the tip with my thumb, and then I let go and slide to his front again but this time I go down on my knees and take him into my mouth. Eric groans and moves his hips gently and I use both my hands and my mouth to pleasure him and causing vibrations that spurs him on further.

After a few minutes of this he pulls out of my mouth and tells me to stand up. He then lifts me until I'm straddling him with my back against the cool tile wall and I lock my feet and my arms around him as he thrusts into me all the way to the hilt. I whimper and moan as he moves inside me in expert rhythm and he groans and kisses me while he pulls almost all the way out before slamming back inside me.

I come first this time, but Eric taking more time only allows me to come again before he lets himself go.

I hold onto him while he lets me down since my legs won't really work properly at first. We finish showering and step out to dry off.

"We need to be at Fangtasia in about an hour, can you be ready by 8:45?"

"Sure. I just need to get dressed and eat something before we go."

"Good. So when are we going to talk about you moving here?"

"When we come back here after getting rid of Bill, if that's okay."

"That's just fine, lover."

****************************

While Eric gets dressed and then disappears into his study, I go into my room to put on the outfit I had chosen for tonight. The skirt is pretty and comfortable and the top is soft and tight, showing some cleavage but still remaining sweet and appropriate for my taste. The blue of the top brings out the colour of my eyes and I put on some pale lilac eye shadow and mascara to top it off. Then I tie back the top layer of my hair and let the rest flow freely down my back with just a few curls in it.

Downstairs in the kitchen I nuke up a small frozen pizza and eat it along with a glass of apple juice. It's almost 8:35 when I'm done with the dishes so I race upstairs to brush my teeth. I put on some pink lip gloss and spritz on a little perfume before going back downstairs where Eric is already waiting.

"You look delicious, lover."

"I am delicious, apparently. You look very good too."

"I know."

He was wearing black jeans with a black leather belt, and a black tank that showed off his muscular arms and hugged his chest so tight it looked like a second skin.

We walk outside to Eric's car and he gracefully folds his big frame into the driver's seat while I get in next to him and put on my seatbelt.

"I have seatbelts? I didn't know that."

"Have you had many mortals in your car before?"

"No, never."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know… For letting me be the first mortal to ride in your car."

"Thank you for letting me ride _you_."

I give him an embarrassed look that just makes him chuckle as he punches in the code to the gate and drives through.

"So what's the game plan for tonight?"

"Well, Compton will arrive at 10:30. I thought Pam could show you around the club while I get some things out of the way in the office. I'll be out at ten and we'll just be out on the floor and relax until he arrives. I need to put in some time on my 'throne' and scowl at the masses tonight so my fans can know that nothing has changed and that I still hate them. When Compton arrives it's time for some acting again. You can't let on that you know anything beyond what happened with Lorena. He cheated on you and your life was threatened, so you came to me and I convinced you to bond with me because I'm a horny and manipulative bastard who wants to keep you tied to me. Which of course is more or less accurate. I will put up a good show in protecting you from him while he is near, and he will probably want to speak to me in private. So then I'll take him to my office and perform my victory dance, so to speak. And taunt him mercilessly, of course. It will be a bastard-to-bastard conversation, so you really shouldn't be there to hear it."

"I get that. So, can I see your victory dance sometime?"

"We can do one together after he leaves…"

"I think some sort of celebration might be in order."

Eric smiles mischievously at me as he parks the car in the back parking lot of Fangtasia.

It dawns on me that I will be seeing Bill soon and that after tonight I will need to go back to Bon Tempes. And that I don't want to go back.

Heavy music is playing inside and it becomes louder as soon as Eric opens the back door, leading me inside to his office. I sit down on the couch while he takes out his cell phone from his pants' pocket and sends a text message. When he is done he sits down next to me.

"I can feel that you're worried, and sad. I won't let anything happen to you, Sookie. You're mine now."

"You know I really hate that term. Maybe you can save it for when you need to clarify certain things to other vampires?"

"I can try. You know it is our custom to phrase it like that and I do not mean to offend you."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. It's just hard, all this. And I know it's not very useful to worry, but I can't help it. And how can I not be sad that someone I trusted has betrayed me and deceived me like that? I feel…ashamed."

"Ashamed? What the fuck do you have to be ashamed about? You haven't done anything wrong."

"It's a girl thing, I guess. Something bad happens to us and we think it's our fault. Can't be helped."

"That does not make any sense at all."

"Not any sense that I know of. It's just that things have changed so dramatically and I need to, like, mourn for my loss of blissful ignorance or something. It's not supposed to change over night. First my Gran and now this. You've been the one good thing throughout. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I can't say I'm sorry, having you as my bonded. But I am sorry it had to happen under these circumstances. He will pay though, Sookie. This I promise you."

The door opens and I give Pam a weak smile as she walks into the office. Eric stands and walks over to sit at the edge of his desk.

"Hey, little sister! You smell absolutely wonderful. Is that a new perfume? Hmm… I sense a bouquet of lilies, jasmine, and a hint of sandalwood, vanilla and sex. Does this come in a bottle or did you just wash your hair in Herbal Essences and then added the sex part right after?"

"That particular blend doesn't come from a bottle. So you can smell it, Pam? Flowers aside, you can tell…"

"That my master has popped your cherry, yes. All night long if I know him right. Now you smell all woman. We're gonna have so much fun together. I never liked my real sisters when I was alive. Snooty bitches all of them."

"Little sister?"

"Well, you are Eric's bonded and I am his Child. We are both blood bound to him and therefore to each other in a way. You are younger and have only been bonded for one day. That sort of makes you my little sister, does it not?"

"I guess you could put it that way. I didn't realize you'd be would be a gift with purchase, so to speak."

"She will protect you, lover. And she will definitely be a better 'sibling' than your brother.

Pam, I was wondering if you have time to show Sookie around the club while I take care of all this paperwork? She will be taking on a few shifts at a later date to make up for her missed work at the shifter's bar. I will be out on the floor by ten."

"Of course. I'll show her the ropes. Oh, and there is a new resident to the area who wishes to check in with you. I told him you might be available around midnight, I hope that's alright."

"That should be fine. I'll see you in a while, lover. Try not to worry."

"I'll do my best. Something tells me that Pam will keep my mind off things."

"That would be great."

So I exit the office with Pam and we head for the bar. I don't have a bartender's license, but she introduced me to the bartenders on duty tonight; Erin and Sean. Both vampires, but quite nice after Pam introduced me as Eric's bonded, and both very surprised as well. I was shown the supply room and met several of the other waitresses, and that was pretty much it. I'd already seen the employee changing room, of course, so I ordered a Cosmopolitan and then Pam and I sat down in one of the booths.

Mmm, I don't understand why they call Cosmos a chick drink. Is it because it tastes so good? Or is it just because it's pink?

"So, how did you like it? He's good isn't he? Did he do that thing where he sucks on your…"

"Pam! Don't! Wait, have you had sex with Eric?"

"Oh, sure. We did it all the time when I was a young vampire. I was a virgin before he turned me. But it's been a while now. There are no romantic feelings between us, never has been. Plus, women are so much more versatile. So, tell me. How was it?"

"I'm not really comfortable discussing that sort of thing. But he was very…skilled."

"Well, duh. Eric can make anyone scream with pleasure. And he's well-endowed too. You'd think the rest of him would make certain parts seem smaller, but he's just big all over."

"Okay, I will say one thing and one thing only, and then this subject is closed; my favourite part is his butt."

"Ah, you're a butt girl. Eric is definitely a boob man, but I'm sure you noticed…"

"I did, yes. Hey, I think you left out something on the tour."

"I did? And what would that be?"

"Downstairs."

"He told you about that? You're not making a pass at me are you? Because I'd need Eric's permission to have sex with you."

"What?! No! I just thought you could show me. Unless it's occupied…"

"Too early for that yet. Alright, I'll show you. Follow me."

She leads me back to the short hallway that lead to the supply room, but instead of going in there she opens a door I hadn't even seen when we passed before. She turns on the light, for my benefit, and I see a stairway leading down. I follow her down the stairs and into a completely black painted hallway with four doors. I wouldn't have known the doors were even there if they hadn't all had chrome handles. Behind the first door is a room the size of my bedroom and containing a king size bed, a bureau and little else. The ceiling was black and the walls were painted in a dark blue colour.

"Not much to look at, really."

"They're rooms for fucking in. Not for displaying the latest fashion in home styling."

"Right. Good point."

The next room is about the same size, also with a big bed and a bureau, but with the addition of several chairs and lots of mirrors on both ceiling and walls. Otherwise the ceiling was white and the walls were a kind of foresty green. The next room was bigger and very much resembling a dungeon. The ceiling was black and the walls were a medium shade of grey with lamps in the shape of torches. There was no bed in this room, just a big dirty looking mattress inside a clear plastic cover, a chair, a high wooden bench and odd instruments hanging from the walls or perched on shelves. Shackles were attached to a diagonal cross on a metal frame on the wall opposite the door, hooks were hanging from the ceiling and a straitjacket was draped across the chair in the corner.

"Yikes."

"Mmm, I've had a lot of fun in here."

Oookay. My new sister, ladies and gentlemen…

The last room was at the end of the hall and it was quite big. The walls were painted a warm rusty red and it looked pretty cosy with veils hanging from the black ceiling, big pillows in different colours and soft seats on the mattressed floor. There was also a big bed and a big chest of drawers in the room.

"I'm guessing this is the orgy room."

"Yes, it's very popular. You won't believe how much we have to pay the cleaning staff to clean down here."

"I wonder if they think it's enough…"

"Well, some of them have used a room or two. We should head upstairs, it's nearly ten. I'm sure you'll be visiting this floor another time."

I'm wondering if I will as Pam and I walk back up the stairs and out on the floor. Eric is leaning on the bar and talking to Sean when he sees me. He smiles devilishly and nods at Pam before she walks over to the main entrance.

"Hello, lover. Sean was just congratulating me for finding such a lovely girl to be my bonded."

"Well, I feel I should congratulate Sean on making such a great Cosmo."

"Thank you, Miss Sookie. Would you like another one?"

"Yes, thank you. That'd be great."

"Have someone bring it up front, Sean. We're going to sit down for a while."

"Of course."

Eric grabs my hand and steers me across the room and up to his throne. It's a Friday night, so it's pretty crowded even though it's still early. But everyone in the room just magically steps aside for me and Eric whether they saw him coming or not. It was as if they could feel him approaching.

We reach the raised platform and Eric sits down and I sit down on the seat next to him. Several pairs of eyes had followed us across the room and many of them were staring at me. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, so Eric growled at them and they all turned away just as one of the waitresses delivers me my drink.

I start to sip on it immediately, feeling the need for a little liquid courage.

"Why didn't you tell me you had sex with Pam?"

"Ah, I didn't think it was important. Does it upset you?"

"Yes. No. Not really. She said it was a long time ago and that there are no romantic feelings between you. And I don't get that vibe from either of you, I'm just not sure I wanted to know about it."

"Well, you have nothing to be jealous about. Pam and I are mainly business associates, and she's my Child and second in command, but nothing else. And you are both very important to me."

"I'm not jealous."

"Little bit."

"Not true."

"Yes it is."

"Fine, whatever."

"Very mature, my sweet."

I glare at him and he just smirks at me, so I quickly change the subject. I know Bill will be here soon and I really don't want to think about that.

"Pam showed me your lovely basement."

"Did she now? And what did you think?"

"I'm not sure. I don't like the dungeon though. Definitely not."

"Which room was you favourite then?"

"The other rooms were fine, I guess. If we're going by décor I suppose I like the green room or the orgy room best. Just don't get any ideas, okay?"

"Too late."

_**A/N: I'm evil, I know. But I promise that Bill is in the next chapter. Really, promise. Please review! I love your opinions!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Eric's POV**

Compton arrives at precisely 10:30 like he was told. Let the show begin then.

He approaches me and sees Sookie sitting next to me. He doesn't seem entirely surprised, but he is definitely pissed.

"Bill, you've met my bonded, of course."

And there it is. It can be a very funny thing when a vampire gets even paler than usual…

"Sookie, did he force himself on you!? You didn't have to do this. I never would have hurt you."

"But you have already hurt me by cheating on me. You obeyed when that woman told you to fuck her, how could I be sure you wouldn't obey her if she told you to kill me?"

Bill cringes when he hears her say this. I guess he's never heard her use that kind of language before and I don't think he can dispute her logic on this one. Just like I planned.

"Sookie, it's one thing to have meaningless sex with her when she orders it, but I wouldn't have hurt you."

"Did you not hear me, Bill? You hurt me by having sex with her, and I'm not sure I can trust you to disobey an order from your _'mistress'_. In case you haven't noticed; we are broken up. I am under Eric's protection now, and he hasn't forced me to do anything."

"But you were already under Eric's protection as one of his assets. There was no need to bond with him. What the hell did he tell you to convince you of that?"

"You live next door from me, Bill. At least this way he would sense if I was in trouble and he would be able to find me. Not to mention the deterring effect of the punishment anyone would face for hurting his bonded."

"But he will have complete control of you now, did he tell you that? You will have to do his bidding until one of you dies. That will most likely mean your whole life, Sookie."

"He told me what the bond will mean. And he might be a powerful and dangerous vampire, but he's not such a big asshole that he would deceive me and force me to do things against my will. Why would he even have to? We already have a business agreement and I don't think he would bond with me just for sex when he can have all the sex he wants with at least 80 percent of everyone in the entire club."

God, she's good. Diamond necklace good. Strange woman. The only thing I might have to con her into is to accept gifts.

"Why else would he do it, Sookie?"

Urgh, enough already.

"Compton. I don't believe either of us needs to justify this to you, nor do we owe you an explanation. But since you ask, I have bonded with her in order to protect a very valuable asset of mine and make sure that she is happy and cared for. This is in both our interests. _You_ are both a threat to her now, as well as a cause for grief. And your 'care' for her didn't exactly impress me. Now, I merely called you here to inform you that Sookie is now completely off limits to you, and everyone else. She is mine."

"Eric, may I speak to you in private?"

"I don't see why, but I guess I have time to humour you this once. You must be devastated, after all. Having screwed up so much that you lost such a precious gem."

Gems, yes. Diamonds and sapphires would look great on her.

"Thank you, Eric…"

I swear, if he bites down harder his teeth will fall out. It would save me from having to pull them out later. That would be a shame though.

"Sookie, I'll be right back. Order anything you want, and Pam will keep you safe until I return."

"Sure, thanks."

I walk ahead and Compton follows me to my office where I close the door behind him.

"What did you do to her? Her scent has changed! You may have been able to fool her into bonding with you, but she wouldn't sleep with you just because she thinks she needs your protection. She was never in any danger from me or Lorena. Now however, she will be a target for anyone who wants to get to you."

"I think you'll find you don't know her very well, Bill. I didn't need to fool her into anything, and I think we both know that you just don't have the balls to stand up to your beloved mistress. As for Sookie being a target, that is for me to worry about. You should never underestimate my abilities in protecting what is mine, not to mention my abilities in bedding women. Seriously, Bill, did you become gay at some point or is Lorena the only woman you can get it up for? The sight of Sookie's cleavage alone should have you coming in your pants if you truly desire her. She is so tight, and the things she can do with her mouth…"

"Lorena has met her final death. I don't know where and I don't know how, but I felt it. A vampire knows when his Maker is finally dead. There is no threat to Sookie."

"Well, that's news to me. But it's also highly irrelevant. It is done. Sookie is mine."

"And what do you plan to do with the girl? Use her for sex and telepathic skills until you grow bored of her? Or will you turn her?"

"That is none of your business, Compton. Are you quite finished?"

"Release her from the bond. Please, Sheriff. I will pay for it."

"You are begging me? I have to admit I'm confused. You treat her like crap and you show no interest in sleeping with her, yet you beg me to release Sookie from our bond? You know that is just as painful as it is expensive. I doubt you could afford it even if you sold you house and cashed out all your savings. Why would you want to pay such a steep price just to cause her more pain? I can only think it would be for love, but then you have an extremely bizarre way of showing it."

"It's for love. I would never harm her."

How did this fucker have me fooled for even a minute?

"Well, she doesn't love you. She cared for you and she trusted you, but Sookie does not love you. I will not release her from the bond. Now if you'll excuse me, Bill, I have a new resident in the area to approve, and Sookie has expressed a wish to visit the green room downstairs."

I move toward the door. One can only gloat for so long before it becomes tedious.

"You're lying!"

Oh, no he didn't.

I grab him by the neck and slam him hard against the wall, fangs out and plaster flying.

"You call me a liar right to my face!? Just how fucking stupid are you!?"

His fangs are also out now, but before he can answer or even fight back, I tighten my hold on him and throw him down on the floor. I grab his arm to flip him over on to his stomach, and then I twist the same arm slightly and stomp down hard on his elbow, completely shattering it. In quick succession I also give an extra tug in order to dislocate his shoulder.

He yells out in pain but I am confident that no one heard anything unless they were standing directly on the other side of the door. It is within my right to punish him, but it isn't very wise or prudent to do it here while the club is open.

I step back to see what he will do. I really hope he makes another mistake. But unfortunately he just gets up slowly from the floor, cradling his broken arm. It will be completely healed within the hour, but despite my eagerness to make him suffer I wouldn't normally punish someone harsher than that for a verbal insult. Humiliation and a considerable amount of pain will have to do for now.

"Get out of here, Compton, and do not come near Sookie without my explicit permission ever again. Understood?!"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yesss, _Sheriff_."

"Good boy. Now fuck off."

He opens the door and walks back out onto the floor. I see him glance at Sookie on his way out through the main entrance, but she doesn't even see him. I can feel her worry and sadness though, and I don't like it. I catch Pam's attention and tell her to have someone repair the wall in the office. She smiles knowingly and says she'll take care of it. Then I walk back up to sit next to my bonded.

"Did he leave?"

"Yes, lover. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing interesting or unexpected. Though he did lose his temper and accused me of lying."

"Were you lying? Do you think he suspects anything?"

"I wasn't lying, and there's no way he suspects anything. He just lost his temper because he's realized that he's lost."

"What did you do to him?"

"I broke his arm."

Silence. I know she feels conflicted, not wanting to wish harm on anyone. But I also know that Bill's betrayal has changed her and hurt her irreparably.

"Good."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reads my story and reviews. You guys are the best!**

***************************

**Sookie's POV**

"Do you want to sit on my lap, lover? Would it cheer you up?"

I just looked at him for a second, and then I started to laugh.

"I think the mere suggestion just cheered me up."

"Mission accomplished then. I still want you on my lap though."

"I'm not doing anything like that in public. Plus, I would probably be assassinated by one, if not all of your groupies."

"Not possible. They wouldn't even have time to raise a hand before I'd be there to snap their necks."

"Great. That makes me feel so much better. But I'm not going to be the source of anyone thinking you're off the market, even if you are. I'm sure it would be bad for business. Plus it would give me a great deal of satisfaction to see you reject them. Though, maybe you should consider glamouring some of them on a regular basis, making them _think_ they had sex with you. It would enforce your bad reputation and they'd come back hoping for more, and then end up spending a lot of money on your overpriced drinks while they wait in line."

Now it was his turn to laugh. And it wasn't a silent little snicker either. I swear some of the patrons in the bar though that he'd gone mad or was contemplating doing something extraordinary evil to all of them. I guess it wasn't a usual occurrence for Eric to laugh while on scowling duty.

"I swear, you are priceless, dear one. They weren't bad ideas either."

"Well, good. I wasn't kidding. But since I'm on the subject of your patrons; those two anorexic looking girls over there; their ids are as fake as their boobs. Both are underage and have daddies that are rich enough for them to afford really good forgeries. And those two guys over there are here looking to score some V."

"Well, well… "

I can feel Eric's annoyance as he waves Pam over to us.

"Yes?"

"Those starving looking girls over there are underage. Take their fake ids and kick them out. And those guys over there are here looking for V. Kick them out too, bar them for life and scare the shit out of them."

"It will be my pleasure."

Eric is still annoyed and seems lost in thought for a while.

"Would it cheer you up to sit on _my_ lap? You'll probably crush me, but if it makes you feel better…"

Eric looks at me incredulously and then pretends to think about my offer. Then he leers at me with glinting eyes.

"I think it would be counterproductive for me to sit on your lap, because if I crushed you I would be back in a bad mood. But if you really want to make me feel better we can go downstairs…"

"Maybe when it's time for your midnight snack. You'll have to get me in the mood though…"

"Excellent! I'm looking forward to it."

I roll my eyes at him. He _will_ have to get me in the mood if he wants me to have sex with him down there.

Now that we're both back in a better mood we're approached by a brown haired strong looking vampire.

"Sheriff Northman. I hope this is a good time. My name is Lucas Neumann, I just moved here from area 3."

"Yes, I was told you would stop by. This here is Sookie Stackhouse, my bonded."

"Bonded? Oh, it's very nice to meet you Miss. Stackhouse."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too."

"So, Lucas. I've looked through your files and everything seems to be in order. I have only to place a call to your previous Sheriff and if everything checks out you are welcome to my area. Have you found a place to stay yet?"

"I'm staying with a friend in Monroe for now. When I've been officially approved I will sign the lease for an apartment I've already picked out."

"Alright then. I will have my Child call you when I have spoken to Sheriff Siegel and if everything is in order you will have to inform us of your new address and phone number."

"Yes, Sheriff. Thank you."

Lucas is dismissed, and I'm getting bored just sitting here. The feeling is not entirely my own either. But it's finally over now. I'm safe and bonded to a powerful vampire who is kind to me, who has tucked me into bed when I was sad and made love to me when I needed to feel cared for. He is so beautiful and strong and funny. And I want him for myself. Huh…

Some skanky woman in a transparent red top approaches Eric with a sultry looking expression.

"Hi, Eric… Up for another round on your desk? The girl can watch us from the corner if you want."

I'm gonna kill her… No, she should suffer. I feel amusement and pity coming from Eric. Good. But I'll take care of this skank. So I make the decision to rise up from my seat and then I place myself in Eric's lap. Surprise and amusement now.

I wriggle a little, eliciting a lusty growl from him as he nuzzles my neck, smelling me and touching me lightly with his lips. I smile sweetly at the woman.

"Sorry, honey. He's mine. Maybe _we_ will let _you_ watch sometime. But not in the office. I always get something soft and comfortable under me."

Then I turn my head and capture Eric's lips with my own, completely ignoring and instantly forgetting the skanky woman.

Our kiss deepens, tongues dancing an intricate dance and his hand travelling up my leg under my skirt. My heartbeat quickens and I can feel the bulge in his pants digging into my hip.

My arms are around his neck and as his hand reaches all the way to my butt, I moan and become acutely aware that we are in a very public and watched place.

"I think it's time for your snack."

I'm a little breathless, and just as turned on as Eric, who immediately stands up with me firmly held in his arms. He walks at human speed through the whole packed-for-Friday-night club, carrying me like he's just rescued me from an evil fire-breathing dragon. The crowd parts for us and all dancing has ceased, the people on the dancefloor just staring at us.

"It wouldn't kill you to walk a little faster you know. Everyone is just staring at us like you're about to claim the Chief's daughter from your latest conquered village!"

Great. Now he's laughing and walking slower… I should just learn to shut my mouth.

I do my very best to not look around me and we finally arrive to the door to the basement. He unlocks the door and starts to descend the stairs without turning the lights on. I can't see a thing, and though I know Eric can, it still feels like I might get hit in the head at any given moment. I bury my face in Eric's neck, but luckily the corridor isn't that long and he opens the door to the green room and steps inside, this time turning on a light that emits a soft warm glow. After playfully flinging me down on the bed he walks over to the door and locks it. I'm still bouncing slightly on the mattress when he turns around, a wicked smile on his face.

"What if someone else had been inside here?"

"Well, the door would probably have been locked. But I don't run a sex club. These rooms are for the convenience of a few select vampires and humans to use. And we always glamour human one-night stands and temporary lovers."

"You can't glamour me."

"You're not temporary. And I know you wouldn't spread this little secret around."

I move up on the bed as Eric stalks nearer and slowly climbs up my body. He lies on top of me between my legs and supporting himself on his forearms and his knees.

"You know, I really liked your show up there. It was quite a turn on. But you shouldn't act so possessive, it's demeaning and I am my own man, after all…"

"Very funny…"

"I thought so. Joking aside, you can have me anytime you want, lover. I will always choose you before any of the fangbangers up there. None of them could compare to your touch, your taste. I have never desired any of them like I desire you, Sookie."

"So, when did you sleep with the skank?"

"A few weeks ago I think. Does it upset you?"

"Yes. But it's not like I thought you were celibate until two nights ago. Far from it. You've probably had different women every night. You need your blood so why not take the opportunity to go all the way while you're in the mood? It's kind of sad though. It seems so unfulfilling. I don't like that you've had sex with others and that it's very likely that you will have sex with others after me, but I don't feel threatened by any fangbangers. You are lucky to have me because I like you as a man and a friend. I don't care that you're a vampire. I don't like you in spite of it or because of it. I just like you."

"And that is why you are so beautiful. You are an amazing woman and that is why none of them compares to you. I come and I go with them, literally, but you make me feel satisfied in a completely different way. This is why I desire you, and I am very lucky to have you. I feel it in your touch…and I taste it in your kisses…"

His hand travels up my thigh and he kisses me gently on the lips, and then moves down to kiss me on the chin and along my neck, down to my breasts.

"Don't get me wrong though, I still want you to go to Stanford. It's a third kind of satisfaction."

"The admittance board is still out on that, I'm afraid. But I'll let you know as soon as I hear from them."

He rises up to stand on his knees between my legs.

"I'll be proud even if you settle on community college."

"Good to know."

He slowly takes my panties off and tosses them on the floor. Then I get up on my knees too so I can take off his shirt and toss it aside as well.

I'm still kind of feeling a rush from my little cave woman show upstairs, so I crawl in front of Eric on the bed and tell him to lie down on his back. He complies with a curious smile, lying down flat on his back so I can straddle his legs. I look down at his beautiful face and lean down to kiss him gently, tasting him and licking his lips playfully. He places his hands on my hips, and I move my lips to kiss him on the tip of his nose at which he scrunches up his face.

"So, I'm not the only one who can be ticklish."

"Well, the tip of my nose rarely gets such gentle attention. I didn't know I was ticklish there. Please don't tell anyone…"

"Wouldn't dream of it. It's quite a turn on to be the only one who knows that the tip of your nose is ticklish. It's adorable, really."

"Hmpf…"

He raises one of his eyebrows and I kiss that too. I do the other eyebrow and then his forehead and temples and cheekbones. All light kisses with just a little teasing action with the tip of my tongue. I outline his ears with my tongue and suck on one lobe after the other, kissing his lips as I move from one ear to the other.

Straightening up I look down on his face and chest. His beautiful face, the bright blue eyes, his broad shoulders, strong and well defined pecs and the rippling muscles of his abdomen, the strong arms with their bulging deltoids and biceps. I trail my fingers along all the muscles of his arms and torso, and he looks at me as I look at him.

"You are beautiful, Eric. You know that."

"Always nice to hear, little Venus."

I peel my top off, exposing my bare breasts and Eric reaches up to touch them, but I slap his hands away.

"Uh, uh… I'm in charge."

"Mmm, I like this side of you, lover. Frustrating as it is."

I lean down again, brushing my hard nipples along his chest as I kiss him deeply before scooting down his legs to unbuckle is belt. I make quick work of it and then slowly undo the button and draw down the zipper. A little difficult actually since the fabric was very strained there, for some reason.

His Gracious Plenty appears in front of me right away. No underwear. Excellent.

I put both my hands around it and stroke slowly up and down, leaning down to flick my tongue over the head every time my hands came up his shaft. Soon, little pinkish pearls had gathered and I licked them off and then dismounted to sit on the bed beside Eric. A look of confusion and disbelief crosses over his face, but I just smile devilishly at him.

"Take off your pants. They're in the way."

"Yes, they are…"

He tries to shimmy them down while he's still lying down, but that won't do.

"No, stand up. It's a mirrored room after all and I want the whole view."

He snickers and walks over to stand up at the foot of the bed, and I get up to stand in front of him. The view is truly spectacular as he slowly shimmy his pants down his hips and then bends to take them completely off. I watch him shamelessly in the mirror behind him when he bends over, and he smirks at me and clenches his cheeks for my benefit. He stretches out to his full length with his arms above his head like a giant cat, and I watch his muscles ripple with every move he makes.

"Good. Now take off my skirt."

Eric crouches down slightly as if he was stalking his prey and just before he gets to me I turn around. We both look in the mirror on the wall in front of us as he trails both hands along my legs and reach up under my skirt to cup my ass. Then moving to the front he places a hand low on my mound and proceed downwards along my inner thighs. I lean back against his chest and wiggle my ass against his hardness, making him groan against the skin of my neck. Eric removes his hands from under my skirt to slowly slide it down onto the floor where it is immediately kicked aside. Now that we're both naked he remains behind me and moves his hands all over my body making me shiver. He teases my nipples and licks and kisses my neck. He kneels down to trail kisses along my spine and then makes little nips on my butt cheeks with his fangs without breaking the skin. His hands travel from my breasts and to my waist, hips and thighs and all the way down to my feet.

He stands up again and leads me over to the bed where he sits down on the edge as far back as he can with his feet still touching the ground. He leans back on his elbows and instructs me to straddle him with my back against him. I do as he says and straddles him so we're both facing the same mirror, and I have to spread my legs wide apart in this position. We look great together in the mirror, with his big muscular frame behind me and our long hair of almost the same colour. He looks affectionate and I feel safe and desired in his arms. The reflected image of us is incredibly sensual.

Eric grabs a hold of my waist and moves me farther back until I can feel his erection bobbing cheerfully between my butt cheeks. I lean back against his chest as I feel his hand on the inside of my thigh, caressing the sensitive skin there and teasing me by not going all the way up to my center. I am now dripping wet with anticipation and longing to feel him touch me. So to tease him right back I start to move my hips back and forth, stroking his hardness between my butt and his stomach. He growls and automatically moves his fingers to my center, finally parting my folds and reaching my wet opening.

He rubs my clit with his thumb and thrusts two fingers inside of me, making me gasp and breathe faster while I pick up the pace with my hips.

"Watch us in the mirror, Sookie. Look at me while I pleasure you."

He holds me closer against his hardness and revels in the friction between us as he kisses my neck, licking and nipping it slightly with his fangs. I turn around so we can kiss while both our climaxes build and we move faster and harder together.

Then he curls his fingers inside me and I cry out as I come, with Eric's lustful growl following shortly after.

I lean my head back on his shoulder and relax, feeling his seed running down my lower back. Eric still has his fingers inside me just feeling the residual spasms from my orgasm. But after my breathing has returned to normal he pulls out his fingers and wraps me in his arms. He holds me tightly as he nuzzles into the crook between my neck and shoulder.

"Turn around on me, lover."

I raise my head again and look at us in the mirror. Then I turn around to straddle him and put my arms around his shoulders and lean my head against his. I follow him down as he lies back on the bed with his arms around me.

We kiss. I can feel his arousal building up again and I want to feel him inside me. So I start to move my hips and rub my belly against his cock. I sit up a little and reach down to stroke him. Eric groans and sits up to suckle my breast and knead the other with his hand. Finally, I raise my hips to lower myself onto him. He growls and lets go of my breast to kiss me hard and deep. I move up and down on him, feeling his hard cock fill me up completely and bringing me such pleasure. With one hand still on my breast I feel his other hand snake down my back and the wetness that is still there. I'm breathing fast as I continue to grind my hips against Eric's. My clit is throbbing and I can feel another climax approaching. His fingers on my back moves further down towards my other entrance.

"Eric?"

"Don't worry. I want to put a finger inside you there. I promise it can feel really good. Will you let me?"

"I don't know… Just one finger, okay?"

"Just one finger. I want to make you feel good. It is my hope that you might want more sometime, but if you don't like it then we won't do it. There are a lot of things I wish you to experience, and I doubt that you will like all of them so you must tell me if something bothers you."

"Oh, you'll know."

I pick up the pace, slightly nervous now, but I soon forget everything when Eric kisses me again. I feel his hand grip around the base of his cock from behind my back and then he traces a wet finger around my other entrance. He presses slightly with his finger and waits for me to relax my muscles. When I do, he slowly presses his middle finger all the way inside. It's a strange sensation as my head tells me this is wrong, but my body just feels filled and possessed somehow. I give myself over to Eric and he really does make me feel good. I let him possess me and he makes me cry out as I come, pulling his finger out from inside me as soon as he feels the first ripples of my orgasm flow through me. Then he bites into my neck and draws deeply, heightening the intensity of my pleasure.

He keeps thrusting into me until his own climax arrives and my muscles are still contracting around his cock. He yells out and then relaxes against me and licks my wounds.

We stay still just as we are for several minutes and then we lie down to embrace each other on the bed. I turn around so he can spoon me and I fit to his body perfectly.

His face nuzzled in my hair and his arms around me… Nothing can hurt me right now.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Sookie's POV**

"Are you alright, lover?"

"Mmm… Sleepy. A little cold, though."

"Yes, your skin is completely covered in adorable little goosebumps. We should go clean up. There's a small room with showers attached to the dungeon. Come on."

"Nooo… I don't want to move."

"You don't have to."

He gets up off the bed, and before I can complain about getting even colder, he grabs a hold of me and carries me naked out into the hallway.

"Ahh, Eric, you evil little…!"

"Little? Nothing little about me, lover. Stop wailing."

"I'm naked!"

"Mmm, yes you are."

He looks down at me, not noticing my death glare, as he opens the door to the dungeon. He walks inside still carrying me and then steps through a door I hadn't noticed in here during my little tour with Pam.

Eric sets me down on the tiled floor of a bathroom containing a toilet, sink, and a shower area.

"Let's rinse off and get you warmed up again before we go back upstairs."

"Well, if you think I'm going upstairs naked too you're sadly mistaken, buster. Why don't you go get our clothes so I can pee while you're gone."

"You're no fun. I'll be waiting outside the door when you're done."

I shoo him out of the room and then close the door so I can pee in peace. After I'm done, I wash my hands with some liquid soap from the shower and dry them on a black towel hanging next to the sink. I put the soap back in the shower before opening the door to let Eric in.

"Where are the clothes?"

"I put them on the chair next to the straitjacket."

"Now, that's a sentence I never thought I'd hear."

He leers at me and turns on the water in the shower, stepping right in.

"Isn't the water cold?"

"I'm from Scandinavia. In the winter we used to break the ice on Helgasjön and take a dip before getting in the sauna. I remember it still. It was very rejuvenating."

"I'm not surprised that you still remember bathing in ice water even after a thousand years."

I get into the shower and get as close to Eric as I can while trying to keep my hair from getting wet. He puts his arms around me and I put my arms around his waist.

"I miss it. The cold water would knock the wind out of you when you got in, but of course you can't look like you're in a hurry to get out of there. That would make you look like a sissy. But then you get to go into the steam room that smelled of pine and we talked and laughed and got really drunk on sweet ale."

"I thought Vikings drank mead."

"Mead is made with honey so it was a luxury we saved for special occasions. We usually drank water or milk. There are many misconceptions about Vikings these days. Why on earth would we have horns on our helmets? That's just another Christian trick to make us pagans seem like we were in league with the devil. Almost all of us were farmers when we weren't out at sea. We pillaged a little, but rape was unusual. You know, it's said that when Vikings landed on the shores of England, the women fell in love with the handsome and clean-smelling men and so the Vikings would pick out the prettiest maidens and bring them home so they could have many strong and beautiful children together."

"That's almost believable."

I mumble into his chest and he chuckles as he washes my back. When he's done making me all aroused again, I take the soap from him so I can reciprocate and we end up making love again as the warm water rains down on us.

***********************

After our shower we dry each other off and get dressed. He looks at me as if he's searching for something.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's… I haven't thought fondly of my human life for I don't know how long. Let alone shared it with someone else. I don't even speak to Pam about these things. I'm starting to think you've cast a spell on me Miss. Stackhouse."

"If I have, I can assure you I had no idea I was doing it. Besides, if I was a witch I would probably use my magic to curse Bill into oblivion. Not make you reminisce about bathing in ice water."

**************************

Since the hallway is completely dark, Eric picks me up again and carries me upstairs. The club is still hopping with activity and I'd love to be out on the dance floor.

"Can you dance anything besides your victory dance?"

"I can dance to pretty much everything besides this type of music. If I danced to this I would have to kill everyone who sees it."

"That bad, huh?"

"In this time and environment, yes."

I wonder how bad it could really be and I almost laugh out loud at the image I come up with. Eric feels my amusement and turn towards me with a suspicious look on his face as we walk back to his throne and I sit down next to him. A waitress comes up to us and asks if we want anything. I tell her I'd like a ginger ale and then she looks at my neck before she looks questioningly at Eric, who waves her off. I realize I must have visible bite marks, which is confirmed when I move my hand to touch my neck.

"I'm sorry, lover. I will heal them properly next time I bite you there. I don't want you to be mistaken for a fangbanger."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that. I look terrible in scarves."

"We should be able to go home soon. Pam can close up the club. You promised to tell me about your wonderful moving news and I would love to celebrate it thoroughly before you need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll talk. Now, I'm going to go and pester Pam or the bar staff so you can focus on the darker side of the force without a chaperone for a while."

"Just make sure you stay close to Pam or Sean then. I'll keep an eye on you as well."

"Yes, MOM."

He scowls at me as I take my drink and make my way over to the bar. I sit down on one of the stools and survey the crowds.

"Hey, Miss Stackhouse. Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, hey Sean. Please, call me Sookie. I don't need anything. I just thought I'd leave Eric to entertain his fans without me. It can't be good for business to have me sit up there with him. But apparently you and Pam are my designated baby-sitters."

"That sounds good. All the vamps in here will protect you."

"But I can't imagine they all know about our bonding yet."

"All the ones in here do. It's big news."

"Really?"

"Definitely. You're a lucky girl, and we're all impressed someone has managed to catch his interest like you have."

He winks at me and returns to actually tend bar and I turn back to the crowd.

_Man, that chick is fine. I wonder if she likes water sports as much as I do…_

_If dad could see me now… Maybe I should invite a vamp to meet him. I'd love to see his face._

_If I don't find some potential__ in here I'll have to pay my neighbour a visit again…_

_Maybe I can dump the fat bastard in Dallas and double back here for one of these fine vamps. I should steel his passport too. And the wedding ring._

_Beer, beer, beer, tiddly beer, beer, beer A long time ago, way back in history…_

Maybe Pam can dance. I wonder where she is.

_Oh, good. He got rid of the blonde. Now's my chance…_

I see the black haired woman approach Eric. I can feel him send amusement with a side of mischief through the bond and I wonder how he's gonna handle her.

The woman addresses him and he smiles evilly at her and invites her to sit next to him, just like he did me on my first visit to Fangtasia.

The woman is trying to entice him so badly she's making a fool of herself. But Eric plays along, leaning towards her and doesn't even try to hide his close inspection of her cleavage. I suddenly feel jealous, and I want to gouge that woman's eyes out. Eric looks my way and quirks his eyebrow at me with a satisfied smirk on his face. Then he dismisses the woman abruptly and leans back on his chair looking bored again.

This is not good. I can't get jealous every time someone hits on Eric if I'm going to work here. Guess I'll have to try to get used to it. Hopefully I'll be busy so I can get lots of tips. I'll need it if I'm going to keep the house while living here.

"Hey there, little darlin'. You look lonely sitting here all by yourself. Mind if I keep you company?"

"No, I don't mind. I sorta have a boyfriend though."

"Oh? And where is this 'sorta boyfriend'? Not very wise to leave you alone like this if he wants to keep you, is he?"

"I'm not alone. He's watching."

He was actually. I felt his anger and annoyance as soon as this guy spoke to me. Maybe I should just apply for a job at Wendy's. But then I'll definitely have to sell the house.

"Oh, really? Now why do I find that hard to believe? See, I think you're just here waiting for someone to show you a good time, and I can be that guy…"

"Or you can get the hell out of my bar before I rip your throat out and have you for dinner."

"Told you he was watching."

The guy can't get out of the club fast enough, it's almost funny.

"I could have handled that myself, Eric. I'm a barmaid, remember?"

"And I'm the main attraction. You didn't like it when that woman came up to me."

"Because you flirted with her. I did no such thing. We might have to talk about this later, though."

"Yes, perhaps we should. I think we'll leave now, in fact. I'm going to get some things in the office. Could you tell Pam we're leaving and to lock up after closing? She's out front checking ids."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Eric walks off towards his office and I head out to find Pam at the front entrance.

**************************

"Now, lover, what have you decided?"

We're back at the house and I'm in the kitchen preparing a snack for myself.

"I'm going to eat first, so unwind your panties, ya big teddy bear. We'll talk in a sec."

"Teddy bear?"

"Yeah, I don't know where that came from… I'm a little nervous I guess."

He rolls his eyes at me and tells me he'll be in the living room until I'm ready. I try to gather my thoughts as I eat.

After I'm done I head for the living room and find Eric sitting on the couch watching some old movie. I sit down next to him and he turns off the TV.

"I can't move in with you, Eric. At least not now. But I will move to Shreveport if I can find a well paying job and a place to live. I want to keep the house in the family, but I won't give it to Jason so I thought I'd ask Sam if he'd like to rent it. If he doesn't… Then I'm not sure I can move."

"First of all: You have a place to stay. If you don't want to move in with me yet, then like I said, you can live in one of the apartments I own. And you can work at Fangtasia and be well paid. Though if it was up to me, I'd buy you the house next door if you wanted it and you'll never have to work again. The house in Bon Tempes would also be taken care of."

"But it's not up to you. I can work at the club but I will pay you rent with the wages I will earn. That's non-negotiable. This is the 'no kept woman clause'. I'll look for another part time job here as well so I can take care of the house in Bon Tempes. I'll have Mondays off for that and anytime during the day."

"You won't need another job…"

"Eric, do you even need another waitress at the club? I don't want to be like the spoiled niece who only got the job because she knows the boss. I'm a good waitress, but if you don't actually need one, then that's out. And I will need a second job so I can afford to keep the house."

"We almost always need wait staff at the club. Most applicants are fangbangers, and not all of them have the skills required. They don't last very long. Then there's the students who applies for jobs there so they can get though the school year and pay off on student loans. At least those are tolerable and usually do a good job, but when they've earned enough money they usually leave. So you will have a job at Fangtasia because we need good staff. As for needing a second job, you can have one of those at the club too. While you're waitressing actually. I will pay you a consultant fee for using your telepathy on the human customers and staff. I got the idea when you pointed out the underage girls and the V guys. And of course there's the police raid you warned me of. I'll pay you to do that while you're there. You can spot troublemakers and anyone else who needs a good kicking out. It would be a great service to have someone like you to keep things in order."

"Well, I don't like to invade peoples' privacy any more than necessary, but I'm pretty good at reading people without listening in on their thoughts. I can be selective in my snooping? There's no need to listen in on the guys who are just there to celebrate someone's promotion. But we'll need to solve the whole jealousy issue that revealed itself tonight. I can't work there if I get all huffy every time you check out someone else's cleavage, and you going all caveman every time I'm approached by a man. I will need to be friendly to the customers."

"Yes, that might be a problem. But we should at least give it a try because I'd love to have you at Fangtasia so I can keep an eye on you. And you know…_have you_ at Fangtasia. If it doesn't work out then I have other places where you can work, but I think we can make it. I have never desired fangbangers, and none of the males who are foolish enough to hit on my woman can compare to me. I'm not jealous. I just hate them."

"Your woman, huh?"

"Yes. My woman. My lover and bonded."

"That makes you my man. My vampire. My man...pire."

"I suppose, since I will try to be faithful to my bonded and lover. Speaking of; your 'manpire' would like to eat your pussy now."

Eric bends forward to kiss me on the lips and push me down to lie on the couch.

"Well, if you must…"

"Oh, I must."

I spread my legs so he can lie between them and his hand travels up my thigh while we kiss. He cups my ass and I clench my legs together to hold him closer. Eric breaks our kiss and snickers at my sudden eagerness as he moves down my body to pull my skirt up all the way. He takes off my panties slowly while keeping his eyes locked with mine, and then his head disappears between my thighs. I feel his cool tongue tease the outside of my folds and my breathing picks up significantly. I whimper impatiently when he's being torturously slow in teasing me. He chuckles and then goes deeper, parting my folds to taste my wetness and licking my clit with just the tip of his tongue.

It feels like he's been at it forever and I need my release to come soon before I explode.

"Eric…"

"Mmm? Do you need something, lover?"

"Please… Make me come…"

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do."

He enters me with two fingers and works my clit a little harder with his thumb. He moves up my body again and looks into my eyes as he makes me come for him. I ride out the waves of my climax and I reach down between us to unbutton his pants. I pull down the zipper and then move my hands to his backside to cup his glorious ass inside his jeans. I pull him closer as we kiss and Eric helps to slide his pants down. He then enters me slowly and deliberately, just the tip inside and then he pulls back again only to go just a little bit deeper next time. I moan impatiently as I can't believe what a tease he's being.

"Eric! You're driving me insane here!"

"Oh, really? And what are you going to do about it?"

I thrust my hips up to take him deeper inside, but he sees it coming and pulls out even more. I actually growl with frustration to Eric's utter amusement. So I try to be a little more inventive and pull his head down to me just as I tilt my head back to expose the vein in my neck. He licks alongside it and nips a little with his fangs without breaking the skin. But by now he's almost all the way inside me, though he's still taking it very slow. This time I reach down to get a hold of his shirt and get it off of him, and I move my hips to meet him and make him go faster. I'm aching for another release but he won't go fast enough.

He smirks at me and it pisses me off that he seems to enjoy my frustration, so when he moves in for another kiss, I turn away and bite down hard on his shoulder.

Eric growls and thrusts into me harder and I moan with the pleasure of finally getting my way.

"Harder. Bite harder…"

I bite down even harder and I taste his blood in my mouth. I'm almost about to come as I keep biting down and suck up the tiny drops of blood that spills out of the wound. We both move faster now and as Eric bites down into my neck, we cum hard together. I release him with my teeth and my walls are tightening around him, milking him to the last drop.

****************************

Half an hour later I was all minty breathed and wearing…well nothing actually. We were spooning in Eric's bed after two more rounds of intense pleasure.

"I need to go back to Bon Tempes tomorrow. I'm scheduled for a shift at Merlotte's and I want to talk to Sam about maybe renting the house. I should give him my two weeks notice too. Unless it's too soon? I mean, with the apartment, and when can I start working at the club anyway?"

"I have a vacant two bedroom apartment not very far from here that is all ready for you anytime you want to move in. And you can start your new fabulous job anytime as well. I'm going to love having you work under me… I suggest you move here right after your two weeks at Merlotte's is up. I will help you move your stuff from the house."

"I'll need to find a tenant I like if Sam doesn't want to rent it."

"It will be fine. If Sam doesn't want to move in you have time to find a tenant. It wouldn't be the end of the world if the house stands empty for a while. If you won't let me pay for things when you need money, then I will lend you the money until you can pay me back. You will not have to struggle with these things alone, Sookie. You will never be alone again."

"Thank you, Eric. That means a lot."

"When is your shift at the bar, lover?"

"It's the late shift, but the sun will still be up when I have to be in. And I want to talk to Sam first. Will you can come by for a booty call some time?"

"You can count on it. Will you call me after sunset tomorrow so I'll know you're okay?"

"Of course. I can come up to here to see you some time too."

"Anytime, lover."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

The next day I untangled myself from Eric some time in the afternoon and started to get ready to leave for Bon Tempes. I showered and ate breakfast and packed up my things. In the kitchen I found a note from Eric.

_Lover_

_I hope to see you soon and I will wait for your call tonight. In the meantime I took the liberty of programming my security system with a password of your very own so you can open the gates. _

_Your password is: graciousplenty_

_It's all yours… The password too._

_E_

You gotta love that cocky bastard. Gracious Plenty, indeed.

I didn't know what to do about the rest of the food in the kitchen, but in the end I figured it would be rude to take it. It was intended for me, but it wasn't actually mine, right?

On my way in the car I felt sad to leave Eric's house. He's my boyfriend now, however lame that word sounds when it comes to the man…pire it refers to. Stupid words!

I wonder if I'll get used to calling him my bonded. That word doesn't have the meaning for me like it has for vampires. I've never been in a relationship with anyone before, sexually or otherwise. He's also a great friend, and I don't have many of those either. Just one actually. Oh, it's not going to be fun breaking the news to Sam and it will be awful to not see him as often as I'm used to. Guess I'll need to tell Jason. Maybe I can leave him a note. No, I will tell him face to face and then he'll have an opportunity to apologize for hitting me and saying those awful things.

What else do I need to do? It would be great if I could help Sam find a new waitress to replace me with. And I'm going to go through the house to see what I will want to take with me. But I want to start fresh as much as possible. I'll try to get rid of some things and not hold on to the past. Mementos are one thing, but there's no need to keep things that will only gather dust. This apartment is going to be the first home of my very own and I want to make it mine. Out with the old, in with the new.

I wonder if I'll run into Bill. I know Eric told him to stay away from me, but he lives next door and he likes to visit the bar. I don't think he can order him to stay away from home or public places.

God, it would be so good to be able to tell him that I found out about his plans and that Eric and I screwed them up on purpose.

****************************

I arrived home and went inside to take my clothes out of my bag and turn on the washing machine. I had just enough time for one cycle and to hang the clothes out to dry in the sun before I had to get to work. I took a shower and put my uniform on right away rather than change again later. It was a nice day, so after going through the fridge to make sure nothing had gone bad, I made an omelette and ate it out on the porch along with several glasses of milk. Throwing out junk before you move is one thing, but throwing out good food is another.

When the clothes were out and drying I put my hair in a ponytail and headed off to work a little early to give me some extra time to talk to Sam. As much as I look forward to start anew in Shreveport, I didn't want to leave my only real friend behind. He'd been the only one I could confide in these last couple of years.

I park the car in the back and go through the back door to Sam's office. The door is open and he's sitting in his creaky chair behind his desk.

"Sookie, you're early. But I'm glad you're here. Is everything alright with the whole Eric and Bill situation?"

I sit down on the chair in front of him and try to get comfortable. I feel nervous and guilty and sad.

"Um, everything went according to plan. Eric and I are bonded and Bill has been told to stay away from me. But there's something I need to talk to you about…"

"Okay. What is it, chere?"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I've decided to move to Shreveport. I'm going to rent an apartment that Eric owns and I'm going to work at Fangtasia, at least on a trial basis. I don't want to leave you or this job, but I need to do this. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Shit."

"I know. I'm sorry to just spring this on you, but I need to start over somewhere else. Eric is helping me with a place to live and a place to work. He's kinda my boyfriend now, actually. But that's not the only reason. I just need to move on somewhere else. You and the house are all I have here and I can visit anytime. If you need extra help I want to be here for that too."

"Well, I can understand that you want to start over after everything that's happened recently. I'm just glad you're not moving any farther away than Shreveport. But I'm really sorry to lose you. It's going to be impossible to find a better waitress than you. When are you planning on leaving?"

"I'm hoping this can be my two weeks notice. But of course I won't leave until you can find a replacement."

"That's soon. You don't need to worry about a replacement though. A young woman came in looking for work about a month ago and I told her I would call if something came up. I think I have her number here somewhere. But, are you sure about this, Sookie? Have you really thought it through?"

"I have. I want to do this."

"Well, I want you to be happy. And if you think this will make you happy then… Sookie, I think you know how I feel about you, and I know you don't feel the same way about me. I just hope we will still be as good friends as we are now."

"Of course we will. You are my best friend, Sam, and quite frankly I wish I could take you and my house with me. Or that Shreveport could move to Bon Tempes. But I think that would be pretty difficult to pull off. You can't have everything apparently. But I will come and visit. At least once a week. And as far as the house goes, I was wondering if you knew of a very good friend of mine who might be interested in renting my house? You don't have to decide right now or anything, I just thought I'd ask because I really don't want to sell it."

"Oh, ahh… I'm assuming you mean me, and well, I'll think about it. I will."

"Good. That's all I ask. I want to keep the house and it would just be a help financially if someone could pay me rent. And it would be a shame if it stood empty. I'd just rather have someone live there that I know and like instead of a stranger. Or worse, Jason."

"That's understandable. I'm going to call that woman right away. Sarah, I think her name was. Would you be willing to show her the ropes if she can take the job?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to. Well, I think I should get to work."

"You do that. I'll be out in a minute."

"Thanks, Sam."

******************************

We weren't very busy, so I could easily take a break after dark to call Eric. I got my cell phone out of my bag in Sam's office and told him I was going to step outside for a minute.

I hit the speed dial and waited for him to pick up.

"Lover, I'm glad you called. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I talked to Sam and told him I was leaving Bon Tempes. I asked him to think about renting the house too. I think I'll talk to Jason tomorrow."

"That's good. So, when would it be convenient for me to stop by for a booty call?"

"Well, I have tomorrow night off. I work the lunch shift."

"Excellent. I'll come by and show you all the things I wanted to do the last time I was at your house…"

"And here I thought you were just there to protect and comfort me. Are you saying you were having impure thoughts about me?"

"From the moment I first saw you, lover."

"Then you were ahead of me. I didn't have those until I experienced your skill at first aid."

"That always wins 'em over."

"Yes, I'm sure that's the only reason. I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I'll be there. Call me if anything happens."

"I will. Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight, lover."

I hang up the phone and lean against the wall for a minute, just cooling off in the summer air.

"You are leaving Bon Tempes."

"Bill? You are supposed to stay away from me."

"Do you want me to stay away from you?"

"Yes, Bill. I do."

"I never meant to hurt you Sookie. My Maker won't be a problem, she's gone for good. Please, Sookie, ask him to break the bond with you."

"No. I'm not going to do that. I'm moving to Shreveport in two weeks. I have a job waiting for me there and an apartment to rent. I'm leaving this place behind. You, my empty house, everything. Eric is a good friend to me and we are bonded. I'll be able to work with supes in a place where I can fit in. I want to leave and start over. And if you don't leave now I will tell Eric that you disobeyed his order to stay away from me. I never want to see you again."

"And this is only because I obeyed my Maker in a completely loveless act?"

"What else would it be about, Bill? Have you done anything else?"

"No, I haven't. I know it hurt you, but it wasn't something I wanted to do and if you'd just give me some time I know I can redeem myself. You shouldn't be bonded to Eric. There was no need to do something that drastic just because I had sex with my Maker. Please, break the bond with him and I will show you how sorry I am that I hurt you."

"I said no. You haven't really shown much interest in me. You didn't want to move things forward either. Eric has become a good friend. He won't abuse the bond. Now, I'm going back to work and if I see you again I won't be held responsible for what Eric will do to you."

"You're still having sex with him. I never though you'd turn out to be that kind of girl."

"Now, you just shut the fuck up! Unlike you, he actually wants me, and I want him. You never got to know me as well as you obviously thought you did. Don't you ever disrespect me, Bill. GO AWAY!"

I turn my back on Bill and walk straight back to work until my shift was completely over. Then I said goodbye to Sam and drove home. I took down all the dry laundry and neatly folded everything and put the clothes back in its place.

It had been a hard evening, talking to Sam and then having Bill show up. He better not do it again.

I ate a sandwich with some juice before washing off the stench of beer and fast food before I went to bed. I thought about Eric coming by tomorrow evening. I really miss him.

*********************************

**Eric's POV**

She called just after dark and told me everything was fine and that she'd talked to the shifter. This is all good, and I told her I'll be by for some nookie tomorrow evening.

After that I sauntered about the house for a while. The maids and the gardener had been in today. I heated up some True Blood to last me until I could feed at the club. She did say I could do that, but I'll need to find a loophole in this arrangement when she's not here. I can drink from others when she's not around, which is good because I don't want to drink the synthetic stuff unless I have to. But feeding makes me horny, and I can't have sex with them. I'll be careful not to ask Sookie to specify what she considers to be sex. I can get by with a blowjob, and then I can glamour them into thinking I gave them the best ride of their lives just like she suggested. Yes, I think I'll try that whenever I can't have her.

Before heading out to Fangtasia to catch up on my Sheriff duties and make my appearance on the throne, I called my day-man to pick something up for me at Tiffany's. I think I can convince Sookie to accept a gift like that if she has to sacrifice something in return. I don't think she's going to like my other presents.

***********************************

The staff was getting ready to open when I arrived at the club. Pam was finishing some paperwork in my office. I consider it my office even though Pam is a co owner of the club. She handles the majority of things pertaining to Fangtasia so I can focus more on my duties as Sheriff. Tonight I have a lashing with silver chains to perform on a subject who almost drained a young man that had been claimed by another vampire. The dungeon downstairs will be convenient for that. I'll get it over with as soon as possible so I can feed after and have some form of release.

"So, how's the missus?"

"If you're referring to Sookie, she is back in Bon Tempes to finish up her affairs. She will be moving into one of the apartments on Cedar Street. I'm hiring her as a waitress here and I will pay her extra to use her telepathy on the humans."

"Oh, really? Well, I'm rather fond of her. But won't she feel it when you are 'enjoying' the fangbangers?"

"I won't be doing any fangbangers while she's here. She has agreed to move to Shreveport so that she can leave Bon Tempes behind, and she has agreed to be here as my mate. As much as possible, I will only have her."

"And she can keep up with your needs? When was the last time you were faithful to anyone? You're not getting pussy whipped are you?"

"She is worth the sacrifices so far. Her blood is fantastic, but I don't need much, so I won't weaken her. As for the sex, she is very curious and I can work with that. If it's not enough we'll have to figure out something else. But I only want her."

"Huh. Then we will mould her to a form you can both be content with. Otherwise, well, she's human. She won't be around for long. Or will you turn her? Then she will have to obey you."

"I've thought about it. I will try to persuade her eventually. It would probably backfire if I were to do it without her consent so I won't risk it. I will spend tomorrow night with her in Bon Tempes. I trust you have summoned Daniel for his punishment tonight?"

"Yes, I have. He will be here at 10:00."

"Good. I'll work in here till then and enthral the masses after Daniel leaves and I've fed."

"Alright. I'll go out and open the doors."

I sat and went through spreadsheets, applications and finance records and forms of all kinds. Unbelievably boring. My mind kept drifting to Sookie and the things I want to teach her and give her. I want her to want to be mine. Real women are always such trouble. I can't believe she made me snuggle and like it.

Pam comes in and announces that Daniel has arrived and is currently tied up in the dungeon. I wait another twenty minutes while I finish up in the office and then I go downstairs.

"Daniel. So good of you to stop by."

"Sheriff. Just get on with it."

"Do you really think that attitude is helping your case? Because you're sadly mistaken. You will learn to pay proper respect to your superiors and to follow vampire law. Or at least learn not to get caught, you moron. You will receive ten extra lashes for your impertinence. And the next time you cross the line and find yourself back here I will pull out your fangs in addition to whatever punishment you will be sentenced to. You will have to get by on synthetic blood for at least three months until they grow back. If there is a time after that, you will either be banished from my area or executed, depending on your crime and my mood. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sheriff."

"Good boy."

I've put on the thick leather gloves and I proceed to whip his bare back with the silver chains until it looks like raw hamburger. Dark blood has pooled on the floor and splattered the walls.

"I'll send Pam to untie you. Put on your shirt before you go. Customers will have to pay extra to see real blood on the dance floor. Don't let me see you here again."

"Yes, Sheriff."

**************************

I walk back upstairs and tell Pam to let Daniel go. Then I scan the floor for something to drink and settle on a brunette who's been trying to catch my eye on several other occasions. She only has one set of nearly faded bitemarks on her neck, which is unusual with this crowd. Normally I don't choose other's leftovers but this one will do tonight, since I need to satisfy my bloodlust.

I lead the girl back to my office and ask her to sit on the edge of the desk. She complies with an expectant smile and I spread her knees so I can stand between them as I touch her body seductively and lick along the vein of her exposed neck. The woman leans into me and arches her back, putting her arms around me and rubbing against my erection. I groan a little, purely for show, and then I bite down, slowly penetrating the skin and latching on to her, making it a highly sexual act in itself. Her blood tastes bland. This isn't supposed to be more enjoyable for her than it is for me. She moans and rubs up against me before undoing the button and pulling the zipper down for a more direct access. I work her clit through the thin panties she wears until she comes, and then I let go of her neck and lick the wounds.

"I want your mouth on me. Would you get down on your knees for me?"

"Gladly."

I help her pull my pants down and she gets down on her knees and takes me in her mouth. She sucks licks and uses her hands to bring me pleasure but my heart isn't really in it. I'm bored. I start to thrust into her mouth and I close my eyes, eager to reach my climax and get this over with.

Afterwards, I glamour her and go out to sit on my throne until we close. I'm looking forward to seeing Sookie tomorrow. Oh, crap. I miss her.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as quick as I use to, but I've been moving to a new apartment and my computer hasn't been hooked up until now. By the way, is there anyone besides me who could order their copy of D&G last week, get it on Thursday and finish it on Friday? It says everywhere that it's released on May 5**__**th**__**, but I could order it from my online bookstore last week. And I have to say, I think it's one of the best in the whole series. I wonder when the next is coming out. I hope CH has at least started writing the next one. Until then: thank god for fanfiction!**_

**Sookie's POV**

The next day I went to see Jason before work. It was Sunday, so I knew there was a risk that he was hung-over and still had company, or not there at all. But I was right the first time. It took him a while to open the door and it was clear that he'd just gotten out of bed. He was very surprised to see me standing outside his door, which was understandable. I wasn't exactly thrilled to see him either.

"Sookie. What are you doing here? Do you need anything?"

"Well, you could come over to the house and see if there's anything you want before I throw it out. I'm moving to Shreveport in two weeks. That's all."

"Oh, that's all, is it? What brought this on? And how can you afford to move anywhere? Dammit, Sookie. Come inside and we'll talk about this."

"No, this won't take long. I don't owe you any explanations after how you've treated me, but I'm leaving because I don't want to stay in Bon Tempes. Remember the big blond vampire that wanted to kill you? I'm going to work for him and rent an apartment in a building he owns. I'm just here to let you know."

"You're still hanging out with vampires after what happened to Gran? What's going to happen to the house?"

"First of all: I didn't kill Gran. Nor was it a vampire. It is not my fault that someone who hates vampires murdered all those women, including Gran. He may have been looking for me but it is not my fault that he chose to kill Gran instead. I will not be held responsible for someone else's actions. Second: I'm going to rent the house out as soon as I find a tenant. Eric has offered to lend me any money I might need until then."

"I'm really sorry I hit you, Sook. I didn't mean to, I swear. I'm still angry, but I know you're not responsible. It's just… You were right, I know. I wasn't there, and I'm angry at myself. I'm sorry I took it out on you, but you're not leaving because of me are you?"

"Partially. There just isn't much keeping me here and I need a change. Many things have happened lately but I've dealt with it and I want to leave it behind now. I hope we can keep in touch, Jason. We're the only Stackhouses left now."

"Of course. You just let me know if you need any help, and I'll come by later this week to have a look at the house."

"Thank you. And maybe you could help me get rid of some junk that neither of us wants. You'll bring your truck, right?"

"Of course. Will anyone help you get your stuff to Shreveport then?"

"Yes, Eric will help. Look, I have to get to work now. I'll see you later."

"Later, sis."

*******************************

I arrived at work right on time. I told Sam about my visit with Jason and he was pleased that my brother apologized. But I was still very hurt. Despite the things I said to Jason, I still _felt_ responsible. What he said that day just made it so much worse and though he apologized, I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive him.

My shift was long and uneventful, but I made some pretty decent tips. I just kept thinking about Eric coming over later and I wanted to get home and take a shower and change. It was getting dark before long and my shift would be over in about an hour. By now I was hungry and my back hurt from staying on my feet all day.

Some old class mates of mine came in and sat down in my section, ordering hamburgers and beer. School was a nightmare for me with all the buzzing minds of children and teenagers. That's were I earned the nickname Crazy Sookie as I was too young to understand that it wasn't normal to hear other people's thoughts. I found it difficult to keep a straight face at all times and not comment when someone was cheating or thinking about something out of the ordinary. But I was always polite and I tried to be helpful to my class mates and that's why it hurts whenever I see the people I knew back then and they still treat me like there's something wrong with me.

They barely acknowledge me as I take their orders and head back to the kitchen. I wait by the bar while Sam pours the beers and then I go back to the table with the tray.

I check on my other tables and take some additional orders before picking up the hamburgers and fries for my former class mates and setting them on their table.

Suddenly I start to feel warm and excited, and then I hear the roar of a powerful engine out on the parking lot. Some people move to the windows to get a good look, but I really don't have to. I'm not at all surprised when I turn around and see Eric entering the bar.

"Hello, lover."

"Hey, thank you so much for calling me that in my workplace. Or you know, anywhere… I didn't think you'd be here this soon."

I smile at him and he smirks at me like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He looks like that a lot.

"Well, _girlfriend_, I've taken the whole night off and I just couldn't in good conscience deprive myself of your company any longer. When do you get off, for now?"

"In ten minutes."

"I'll wait."

"That would be nice. Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, but I don't think you would appreciate it if I had it right now in front of everybody…"

"No, I don't think I would. You just sit down right over there and behave yourself until my shift is over."

"Then I can misbehave?"

"That depends on what you have in mind, Mr. Northman. Now scoot, I have to tend to my tables."

I shoved him gently towards one of my vacant booths (and he let me), and then I went on doing my job. As I was carrying over a fresh pitcher of beer to one of my tables, I see Eric being approached by a bleached blonde who tries to get his attention by craning her neck suggestively. Skank…

"Hi, there. I see you haven't ordered anything. Maybe you would like to step outside and have a drink, on me? Or we could go to my place and make a night of it…"

"I'm afraid I'm spoken for, miss. So you should probably get your cheap ass away from me before the smell of your bleached hair spoils my good mood and ruins my night. And that won't go over well with me, or my lover, who by the look in her eyes is probably wishing you would come to a sticky end right about now."

You bet your fabulous ass I am. But public humiliation is good too, so I flash a beaming smile at my Viking. Okay, when did I become so mean and possessive? The woman leaves in a huff and I walk over to Eric.

"You know, you didn't have to be so mean to her. Even though it feels great that you told her you were spoken for, you didn't have to offend her like that."

"Then why did I feel your pride and sense of victory when I told her off?"

"Because I'm proud that you're all mine and because you told her so. But if you'd been a little more diplomatic I wouldn't have turned in to such a bitch… I think you might be a bad influence on me, mister."

"Thank you, dear one. I try."

"Hmm. I think you need to be punished later."

"Oh, goody! I'll look forward to it."

"Jeez…"

I finish my shift and go get my belongings in Sam's office before leaving with Eric. We take our separate cars and drive to my house. We park in the back and enter the house together.

"I hope you don't mind but I have to take a shower and eat something. Trust me; you don't want to deal with stinky-and-hungry-Sookie."

"I don't mind as long as I can join you in the shower…"

"Oh, really? Well, I want to make it a quick and Eric free shower so I can get something in my stomach, and then you can get me all dirty again. Consider the wait your punishment."

"I thought I was going to get a much more enjoyable punishment… You're no fun."

"Not when I'm hungry and stinky, I'm not. But I won't be a minute. I promise."

"Sookie. Before you go get naked without me, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask before…asking."

"Good. Would you mind having a bodyguard?"

"What? What on earth would I need a bodyguard for?"

"As a precaution, once it becomes widely known that you are my bonded."

"Oh. Well I do not want a bodyguard, nor do I think I need one. I can handle myself."

I give him a kiss on the lips and hurry to my room to take off my uniform and get in the shower. Bodyguard. What a stupid idea.

I'm out again in ten minutes and put on a pretty yellow sundress, but I do not put on any underwear. No bra, no panties, and it shows. I just hope I will actually get to eat before I get jumped by a big bad Viking.

Eric is sitting in the kitchen when I come out of my room and there are two packages on the table. One is a big box and the other is small and wrapped in silver coloured paper.

"I have gifts for you."

"Oh. Eric, they better be bath beads and socks. You know I don't want anything expensive."

"I know. And one of these presents are to make up for the other one. But get something to eat first and then you can yell at me."

"Uh huh…"

Well, this is suspicious. I'm actually feeling a little guilt coming from him as I defrost a container of casserole in the microwave. I pour myself a glass of iced tea and sit down opposite Eric.

"Sookie, are you naked under that dress?"

"Yes. And don't change the subject. You're feeling guilty. What did you do?"

"Nothing! Besides needing to buy one of these gifts... Though I will not apologize for buying something you deserve and should have, which is in the other box."

"Guess there might be more punishment in it for you after all. By the way: for future reference, I like daisies and violets as far as gifts go."

"I'll make sure to tell someone to pick a bouquet for you. I don't pick flowers."

"It would make it a better gift if you did. And if someone took a picture of it."

I change the setting on the microwave to heat up my food and I make a sandwich while I wait.

"I don't think this is how a booty call is supposed to go, Eric."

"We don't need to bother with things like that, lover. We're spending time together because we enjoy each other's company. Besides, we'll have sex after you're done yelling at me."

"At least your confidence bodes well."

I sit down at the table with my food and start to eat. Even though I was curious as hell about what was in the boxes, I told him about my visit to Jason while I ate. Eric still wanted to kill him. When I was all done and the dishes stashed away it was apparently time to open my ominous gifts. I felt guilt and apprehension from Eric as he told me to open the big box first. It was taped shut, so I took a pair of scissors and cut it open. I was very confused when I looked inside.

"What is this?"

"Well, since I can't be with you at all times and you won't accept a bodyguard, this is the compromise I anticipated we would need to resort to.

This…" He picks up a package with a small flashlight in it.

"…is a stun gun that can also be used as a flashlight.

This…" He takes out a package with a keychain in it.

"…is a GPS tracking devise with a 118 db alarm that also alerts my security team through a silent alarm.

This…" He takes out a package with a hairbrush in it.

"…is a hairbrush…that has a hidden stiletto dagger in it

And this…" He takes out a gorgeous brown leather handbag.

"…is a new and bigger handbag for you to carry everything in. Pam told me this was designed by a very popular actress I've never heard of."

"Uh, okay? Why would I need all this stuff? Have I become the latest Most Wanted or something? Because they obviously didn't send me the memo."

"Sookie, please sit down so we can talk about this. We'll take it to the living room and then I can explain some things."

He takes the small box with him as I follow him to the living room and we sit down facing each other on the couch. I have no idea what's going on.

"Sookie, when it becomes widely known that I have chosen to bond with you and that you are also a very valued asset to my Area, it might occur to my enemies that they can use you to get to me. There are no known threats to me at the moment, but sometimes you don't exactly have any warning before something happens. It will help greatly that you are moving to Shreveport and will be working at Fangtasia, and if something happens to you at night, wherever you are, I will know it and be able to find you. It's mostly the daylight hours that worry me. I can't get to you then, so it is very important that you have means of defending yourself until help arrives, whether it's me when night time comes or my security team during the day. I know you're a fighter, Sookie, and these things can be of great use if you ever find yourself in trouble. I need you to have protection whenever I can't be there with you, so please accept this. If not for yourself, then for me."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in. From the looks of this I guess you don't expect me to be attacked by girl scouts either."

"I'm sorry to have put you at risk. It was Bill who brought it up. I honestly didn't think about this until after we bonded. I've hardly ever had anyone but myself to look after."

"I guess I can understand that. Do you think I will need to use any of those things?"

"You may never be targeted, but I think some those things will come in handy sometime even if you're not in danger. The hairbrush can be used as a regular hairbrush, for instance…"

"Haha, very funny."

"Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Why would I yell at you for trying to keep me safe? I'm not even going to yell about how much all that must have cost, since it's your fault I might need them."

"Oh, good. Because I'd really like to fuck you in that dress you're wearing. I love the fact that you're not wearing anything under it and I can see the outline of your nipples just begging to be sucked on. But first, since you're not mad at me, you need to open my other present."

"Okay. This better be the bath beads."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Hope you're enjoying the new book! I can't wait until new stories start to pop up, integrating D&G.**_

***************************

Hmmm, apprehension again. What did he do now? Giving me the other box, I tear the paper off and I freeze in my tracks.

"Eric, this looks a lot like something that would be bought at Tiffany's."

"Oh, really? How strange…"

I hold the pretty blue box in my hands, reluctant to open it. I look at Eric, and he seems to be waiting.

"I told you I won't apologize for buying you something that you deserve and should have. But I know how it makes you feel, so in the future we will work something out when I'd like to give you a gift like this. But this one is non-negotiable. It's the first gift you've received from me that doesn't contain weapons of some sort. Now open it, or I will."

Now I'm nervous. Eric is very rich, but is he smart enough not to buy me the Hope diamond?

With trembling fingers I open the box and I'm surprised again. Sure, it must have cost a fortune, but it's very pretty and discreet. Damn, I love it.

"It's so beautiful, Eric! But you know I can't accept this."

"You can, and you will. I chose something small and discreet so you'd feel more comfortable. I really want you to have this Sookie, and I won't take it back."

"Oh, god. I don't know… Please don't tell me those are real…"

"You won't freak out on me if I tell you? I won't tell you what it costs at least. That would be bad form, but just so you know, it didn't even make a dent on my finances."

"Tell me… I should at least know what I'll be wearing if someone asks. Which I'm sure someone will. "

"Alright. The chain is platinum…"

"Ohhh…"

"That's a round sapphire in the middle…"

"Ohhh no…"

"And around the sapphire are round brilliant and marquise-cut diamonds."

"Eric… You're killing me."

"Oh, stop being such a baby. Here, I'll help you put it on."

He took out the necklace from its box and put it around my neck, and I held up my hair so he could close the clasp for me. I was still in shock.

"Eric, this one time I will accept this _insane_ gift, because it's stunning and I want it. But don't do it again! Learn to say it with flowers. This falls under the kept woman clause. I can't afford these things myself and I will not prance around wearing expensive things that everyone will know that you gave me and I accepted. There are plenty of fakes out there that looks just as pretty without costing a fortune. But, thank you so much, really. It's incredibly beautiful and I love that you bought something discreet."

"You're welcome, dear one. I knew I'd get yelled at eventually, but I'm glad you like it."

***************************

**Eric's POV**

Good thing I didn't mention the matching earrings I bought. I knew it'd be overkill if I brought them. Maybe I'll bring it up if we ever need to attend a formal event. She can at least lend them from me, right? I don't have to tell her they're hers…

And twice as expensive…

***************************

**Sookie's POV**

I get up and walk to the mirror on the wall in the hallway. It's such a beautiful and pricey necklace, I'm not sure I dare wear it in public. Eric comes up to stand behind me. I never thought I'd stand in front of a mirror and see the reflection of a vampire, and myself wearing diamonds.

_You are so beautiful…_

"So are you."

"What?"

"Beautiful."

"Sookie, I didn't say anything."

Fuck…

_Can you hear me?_

I can't hide it this time. I already blew it.

"Yes."

"Can you hear anything now?"

.

.

.

"Uh, no?"

_This is an interesting development. You can only hear thoughts I send to you. It has to be a conscious effort. Can you send something to me?_

_Is this a bad thing? Please, don't tell anyone…_

"I don't hear anything. I just feel your apprehension. Are you sure you are sending your thoughts to me? This is your ability, not mine."

"I'm sure. Eric…"

"Don't worry, lover. This has to be kept secret of course, but this doesn't have to be a bad thing. And it might even just be me, as a result of the bond. And we exchanged blood again at my house. It could be that. We will need to test that. Pam can be trusted with this, but no one else. It's not like we go around deliberately broadcasting our thoughts, but you never know. I wonder why you can't send to me though."

We walk over to the couch again and I'm not feeling very steady.

"I've never been able to send to anyone. I'm just the receiver apparently. Eric, have you sent thoughts like that to me before? And why did you now?"

"It wasn't intentional. I was going to say it out loud but for some reason, I didn't. I've only deliberately sent thoughts to you once before and you didn't react, which was a good thing at the time."

"And you don't think this is a bad thing now?"

"No, I don't."

"I didn't react. That day in your office, because I knew it would have put me in danger if I had. But I heard you and I saw the memories and pictures you sent. So it's not because of the blood-bond, even if you're the only vampire I've ever heard."

"So you've heard me before. And only me. That's quite an amazing poker face you have, especially with the things I tested you with. Tell me what I sent to you."

"Ah, I saw you on the battle field, killing wolves and vamps and bears with a big sword. I saw you in the snow leading your men, and I heard the sounds of war. It was quite a grisly test. I also saw all the kinky things you wanted to do with me…"

"I wanted to make sure you would be visibly shocked if you had picked up anything. Clearly, I underestimated you. I'm impressed. And I still want to do those things with you."

"I'm kinda overwhelmed right now, Eric. I was so scared the first time I heard your thoughts. It's not supposed to happen."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, lover. You have nothing to fear from me and I will protect you against anyone who wishes to harm you, regardless of the reason. We don't have to think about this anymore tonight. This isn't the end of the world, Sookie. We will perform a small test with Pam to determine if you can hear other vampires, and if there are any problems then we will deal with them as they arise. Now, let's just enjoy the rest of the night together."

"Argh! I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted to be able to read anyone's thoughts. You showed me pictures of disembowelled and decapitated people, Eric!"

"And I very much apologize. Would you like to take out your frustrations on me, lover?"

"Yeah? What do you have in mind, Big Spender?"

"I'm thinking you need to practice control and dirty talk. Seems like a good night for it. I'll start talking dirty, and you can vent your frustration by doing anything you want with me. And I do mean anything. So, any idea of how you want to make me beg? Do you want to tie me to the bed and ride my hard cock while I'm not allowed to touch your hot little body? Or do you want to stroke my huge dick and then refuse to let me cum until I'm so ready it hurts? Perhaps you would like to touch your luscious breasts and finger your hot wet pussy while I'm blindfolded and desperate to watch you and taste you?"

"I do want you blindfolded. But I want to watch _you_ touch yourself. I want to see you cum."

I cannot believe I just said that! I get bold when I'm frustrated. Uh oh, he's smiling.

"Anything to please you, lover… A good starting point."

He takes my hand and we get up from the couch to move to my bedroom. I'm still worried, but I will try to forget it and just trust Eric. Or worry tomorrow.

"Do you have something we can use as a blindfold?"

"Hmm…"

I look through my drawers and find a black scarf I looked horrible in but never threw away for some reason.

"Excellent. Now you just get comfortable on the bed and feast your eyes."

I get on the bed and lean back against the headboard as Eric puts on the blindfold and ties it at the back of his head. He kinda reminds me of a blond Axl Rose whose bandana slipped down a little too far. He stands a few feet away and starts to slowly unbutton his dark wine colored shirt, one button at a time.

"Describe what I'm doing, lover."

"You're unbuttoning your shirt."

"Be detailed. I'll help you."

"I don't…I've never…"

"Just describe what you see, as far as you dare and using any words you like. You can stop anytime you want. This won't be the last time we practice verbs and adjectives. What am I doing now?"

"Ahh, you're unbuttoning the fourth button of your shirt, and you are licking your lips. Fifth button…"

"What do you see?"

"I see part of your chest, and I can see your trademark smirk and your fangs. You are taking your shirt off and I see the muscles of your chest, arms, and abdomen move while you are…caressing yourself."

"How am I caressing myself? What is it doing to me?"

"Umm, your hands are traveling over your collarbones and shoulders. One hand moves down your chest and towards your stomach. The other hand… You are licking the fingers. Now you are putting your middle finger in your mouth and sucking on it. I can see your tongue moving around it. You are undoing the button on your pants with your other hand."

"What are you feeling through the bond?"

"Amusement, and desire."

"What am I doing now, lover?"

"You are caressing your chest and you are touching your nipples with your wet fingertips."

"What do you see?"

"Your nipples are hard and your lips are parted."

"And?"

"What do you mean?"

"You see something else too, lover. You can say it."

"I…see… You have an erection."

"You bet I do. What am I doing now?"

"You are slowly pulling the zipper down on your pants. And you are actually wearing underwear. This is new."

"Makes for better striptease."

"You planned this?"

"Just the striptease part. The rest is up to you. Continue."

"You are turning around…and you are sliding your pants down your gorgeous red silk covered ass, and you are bending over to take your pants completely off."

"What do you like about my ass?"

"It's firm and fit, and yours. And mine…"

"Mmm, my ass is yours, huh? Well, since you like it so much… What am I doing now, lover?"

"I can't see. You still have your yummy ass towards me."

"Watch my arms. What do you think I'm doing?"

Oh, I know exactly what he's doing. His head is slightly tilted backwards and his underarms are slowly moving up and down in front of his abdomen. I can tell his boxers are stretched out in front of him.

"You are stroking yourself… And now you are bending over to take your underwear off."

He then turns around, completely naked.

"Tell me what you see now."

"You. Naked you. Stroking yourself."

"How do I look?"

"Strong. Hard. Magnificent."

He grins and continues his slow strokes with both of his hands, from the base of his shaft to the tip and sliding his thumb over it. Then he lets go with one hand while he holds onto the base of his shaft with the other. I see him use his thumb and forefinger to circle the sensitive tip of his cock, slowly and rhythmically. He touches the little bit of pre-cum on the head with his fingers and then continues to circle it.

"Are you watching, lover?"

"Huh? Yes."

He licks his lips and I can see that he has started to breathe by the rise and fall of his chest. His lips are parted and he holds his chin high.

Eric changes action again as the hand holding his shaft moves down to cup and massage his balls. He slides his cock on the web of skin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I can smell your arousal, my sweet. I hope you will let me taste it soon."

"You can if you're a good little Viking who does what he's told. You must obey your mate."

Yes, my breathing has picked up and I'm getting increasingly wet, which is a little disconcerting when you're not wearing any underwear to cover up all these signs.

Now I'm starting to hear low and deep rumblings coming from inside Eric's chest. He's getting closer to his release. He's a little rougher on his balls than I would have dared to do. Good to know, then. Massaging, cupping, squeezing, pulling, grazing…

"Sookie, I want you to start touching yourself too. Keep the dress on and just caress your soft skin wherever you can reach. Don't forget your perfect breasts and your hard nipples, or the inside of your thighs. Caress that soft skin with light fingers as you trail your hand further until you feel the wetness just begging to be played in."

Normally, I would not even consider pleasuring myself while someone else is anywhere near me. But Eric is blindfolded and seriously turning me on by touching himself like that. So I start to touch myself. I cup my eager breasts in my hands and pull on my very hard and erect nipples. My lips part as I start to pant and squirm on the bed.

"Good, Sookie."

"You know what I'm doing?"

"I can't _see_ what you are doing, but I can hear you breathe and your movements on the bed."

"Oh."

But I can't stop. I trace my hands over the fabric of my dress and down to the inside of my thighs. Eric is stroking himself and groaning as my right hand reaches my damp folds. I watch him as he grabs his cock with his left hand and strokes upwards. Then he repeats the motion with his right hand, alternating between them. I'm starting to rub my clit just as Eric speeds up his tugging action and releases into his hand with a loud groan.

He keeps pumping through his orgasm while his other hand rests by his side. He looks so beautiful. So…

"Are you satisfied now, lover? Did you like to watch me cum?"

"Yes. That was intense. But I am in no way satisfied, so you may take off the blindfold now and help me out…"

Eric smiles wickedly and takes off the blindfold before reaching down to the floor for his shirt. He wipes himself off and stalks towards me where I sit on the bed.

"How would you like me to help you, Sookie? You seem to be doing quite well on your own."

"But it would take me a thousand years to do me as well as you could. I believe you wanted to fuck me in this dress."

He is such a bad influence on me! Or good, whatever.

"That I do. May I taste you now then?"

I scoot closer to the edge of the bed and part my legs wide.

"You may."

Eric goes down on his knees before me and lowers his head to my wet core.

I squirm under his touch and I cum in no time. He moves us up on the bed and enters me while I'm still riding out the waves of my climax and he soon has me coming again.

Then we shift position so that I'm riding him reversed cow-girl style while he sits on his knees. Holding onto my hips he helps me as I arch my back and rest my head on his shoulder, gyrating up and down his hard length until I feel him swell even further inside me. I contract my walls around him and rub my sensitive clit, and he yells out as we release together.

A while later we are lying in each other's arms, just talking and making love until I fall asleep.

*****************************

I had the night shift at the bar the next night. I didn't get to see Eric, but I got started on cleaning out the house and getting rid off some things that not even Jason could possibly want. There were a few of Gran's things that I wasn't sure I could throw out, so I gathered all of them together and selected my favorites. It worked out pretty well in the end.

Work went fine and Sam had gotten in contact with Sarah, who happily agreed to replace me as a waitress in two weeks. I was very relieved that she was still available to take the job and I was looking forward to meet her and make sure she was up to the task before I left.

The word that I was leaving town had also started to get around and I was getting all sorts of questions about where I would work and why I was leaving in the first place. It was very strange to hear people talk about me that had never seemed to be interested before. I even received bigger tips than usual. Part of me wondered if anyone would even start to miss the cow once the milk was gone, so to speak.

The next few days were filled with more work, and when I wasn't working I was either going through the house from top to bottom or seeing Eric while it was dark. I drove up to Shreveport when I had nights off and he came down to Bon Tempes on some nights.

Jason came by with his truck one day and took some things off my hands as well as drove some things away to the city dump for me.

One night, Eric and I went to the apartment he'd picked out for me so that I could take a look at it. He'd shown me pictures before now so I knew what to expect. It was very beautiful and though I'd miss the house, I knew it would be more convenient to live in an apartment as far as maintenance goes.

Everything looked very new and some things were already installed, such as a washer and dryer, microwave and dishwasher. The kitchen was very nice and fresh, painted in creamy whites and the living-room was spacious and homey. The main bedroom was also large and painted in a light blue color. The other bedroom was smaller and would make a great guestroom or whatever else I'd want to use it for. The bathroom was covered in deep lilac colored tile and Eric said the floor could be heated when it got cold.

I asked him if I would really be able to afford the rent, but he assured me that I would, especially with the extra income I will have for using my telepathic skills at the club.

Afterwards we went to Fangtasia for a while. I sat with him in his booth until Pam could take a break. Eric told her to come with us to the office.

"Alright. I'm here. What is so important that we couldn't discuss this in front of the blonde yoga instructor with the fabulous rack?"

"This won't take long, Pam. I just need you to project a thought to Sookie. With pictures. We need to test something."

I was sitting on the couch by now, feeling ill at ease, and Eric was sitting behind his desk with a look of focus on his face.

"She can read vampire minds now?"

"She can pick up thoughts that I deliberately send to her, but nothing else. We need to determine if it is only me. You, of course, are strictly forbidden to share any of this information with anyone. Even if this development only extends to me. Understood?"

"Yes, of course. Shall I begin?"

I nod to her and she smiles wickedly. She seems to contemplate something and then thoughts and images invade my mind once again. I burst out laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god!"

"Well, that worked."

"Pam, what on earth did you send to her?"

"You remember back in the powdered wig days, when you wore those green tights and fed off a drunk prostitute? And then you started dancing on the tables and singing folk songs in Russian?"

"I'll get you for this…"

"Well, gee, Eric. I apologize for fulfilling your request."

"What was wrong with sending a picture of a landscape and the sound of twittering birds? Look at her, she's having trouble breathing."

"Maybe you should have been more specific? So, this means I can send Sookie pictures and thoughts without you hearing them. Interesting…"

"But you will not impose your sordid thoughts on her unnecessarily. Especially if they involve me… Now that we have determined – Lover, get a hold of yourself, it's not that funny – now that we know she can hear projected thoughts from other vampires, this will be kept an absolute secret and not be used frivolously."

I was starting to get a hold of myself, tears streaming down my face, when I was sent pictures of Eric wearing embroidered Lederhosen. I started laughing again.

"Pam, what did you do now?!"

**************************************

**Eric's POV**

While Sookie was in Bon Tempes I continued to feed on the fangbangers. But it was not the same. Their blood was barely better than True Blood these days and even though I still got aroused from biting into their skin, which is always better than drinking from a bottle, I had little desire to fuck them. So I stopped that particular activity. I fed from the bangers sometimes, but some nights I actually just stuck to Royal Blended and the occasional jerk off. So I really do only want Sookie. And it's because of my feelings for her. Feelings can be so infuriating…

**************************************

**Sookie's POV**

Sam finally agreed to rent my house, saying it would be nice to have a little more privacy than what his trailer right next to the bar could offer.

I spotted Bill lurking around and watching me one night from a distance while I was getting home from work, but other than that, things were moving along quite smoothly.

Despite Eric's protests and various bribes and attempts at persuasion, I hired a crew of movers to help move some of my furniture and other things to the apartment. I just took the things I really needed and left the rest for Sam to use. I didn't want to ask Sam or Jason or Eric for help, so I used the latest increase in tips from the bar to hire the movers. There's a limit to how much help I'm willing to accept after all.

I'd gotten used to carrying around all the protection gear that Eric had bought me. I rarely even thought about them since they were barely noticeable on my keychain, and I did use the brush as an actual brush sometimes. I also received many compliments about my beautiful necklace, which of course led to questions as to who had bought it for me. I tried to limit the amount of information I gave to the people who had barely spoken to me before. I just said that I got the necklace from my boyfriend in Shreveport, and that no, I wasn't leaving Bon Tempes to move in with him. Exactly.

But pretty soon came my last shift at Merlotte's. I met Sarah and we worked side by side until it was time for me to go. I had already given Sam a key to the house and he had moved some of his things there from the trailer. I had promised to invite him and Jason to Shreveport to see my new place once I was properly settled in. We didn't say goodbye. I wasn't going that far away and it wasn't like we weren't going to see each other again. But I did get a coffee lover's gift basket from Sam and the rest of my colleagues as a house-warming gift.

Eventually I had to say 'see you later' to everyone and then I got in my car and drove towards my new home.

TBC

_**A/N: The necklace is from Tiffany's Victoria Collection if you want to check it out. And feel free to buy it for me…**_

_**Not many chapters left now…**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews as always! And just to ease the minds of some of you: I think I will be writing some more or less short sequels. And I'd appreciate any requests you might have. They might come true… Want more evil Eric? More Bill bashing? Sookie's sex ed? Introducing more Sookieverse characters? Bring it on! PM me or leave it in a review.**_

*******************************

Eric helped me to thoroughly christen every surface in my new home. I told him I could have done it on my own, but he didn't seem to appreciate the joke. I was supposed to start my new job tomorrow night though, and that made me a little nervous.

"Eric, how are we going to solve the whole jealousy thing at work? It could prove to be a real problem."

"Well, we are both going to be hit on. There's no way around that. But per our agreement, neither of us will fuck anybody else without the other's permission. I would never choose a fangbanger over you. And I will not be bringing anyone to my office just to glamour them either because then I'd have to wait a good while before we could come out again. After all, I am not, nor have I ever been, a one minute man."

"Okay, good. And you don't have to worry about me either, even though we will both find other people attractive sometimes. There's no avoiding that, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I still need to know that you will trust me to take care of myself without you throwing a hissy fit. If I need help, you will know. Okay?"

_Fine. And I do not throw hissy fits._

"Of course not, dear. But won't it be bad for business if you stop at least appearing to screwing your customers?"

"I'm rich enough as it is if that should happen. And there are plenty of other vampires around to take one for the team. No need to worry about that, lover."

***************************

The next night I parked my car in the employee parking lot at the back of Fangtasia and then entered the club. I knew Eric was already there as I stepped into the changing room to put on my new uniform. It was a black scoopneck top with the club logo and a pair of black shorts. So it was basically the same as my uniform at Merlotte's. There were two other waitresses there when I walked in.

_Isn't that the girl who sat with the Master by his throne two weeks ago? He hired her? And was it before or after he fucked her? _

"Hi. You must be the new waitress. I'm Katie, and this gal here is Savannah. "

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sookie."

Katie was a curvy and pale redhead and Savannah had black curly hair and a flawless mocha complexion. They both seemed pretty nice, but I hadn't forgotten that I was also being paid for my telepathic skills. I took a quick peek into their minds but they weren't thinking anything special at the moment.

"Wow, that's a pretty necklace! Are those rocks real?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't even want to think about how much it cost. But thank you."

Why are they looking at me funny?

_What does she mean 'unfortunately, yes'? Did she steal it or something?_

_Strange girl. I'd give anything to own something like that._

"Who gave it to you?"

Shit. What should I say? Eric and I haven't discussed this.

"My boyfriend."

"Oh. Okay. Guess you won't be competing for the Master's attention then. Have you seen him yet?"

Luckily I'm done changing so I just answer in the affirmative and exit the room to make my way to Eric's office.

"Lover. I was wondering when you'd stop by so I can give you a proper welcome on your first day. Would you prefer the couch or the desk? Or my throne, maybe? We could go downstairs if you want…?"

"Keep it in your pants, big boy. I thought you said you didn't sleep with your waitresses."

"I don't. Unless they happen to also be my bonded."

He stands up from his desk and walks towards me. He picks me up and takes me over to the couch and sits down with me straddling him.

"Eric, you want a snack, that's fine. But I'm here to work, and you're just gonna have to wait until I get my break if you want to screw your newest employee. I feel I should set a good example for my horny boss."

"You're mean…"

"No pouting. I have to ask you something though. Katie asked me where I got my necklace, and I just said 'my boyfriend'. We haven't really discussed what I should say when your human employees ask stuff like that. What do you think I should say?"

"Hmm. Not many of them know what a blood bond is, so you could say 'mate'? 'Lover' is good to. I'd prefer it if you didn't say 'boyfriend' though. Not to my employees or the customers at least. To the vampires you just say 'bonded'. And I don't mind if you tell people we are involved. It's even good that other vampires know, unless they wish me harm, but there's no way to keep it a secret anyway."

"Okay, good to know. I'm proud, actually, to be your bonded."

"And I'm very lucky to have you. And I will have all of you as soon as you go on your break. I'll wait to have my snack then, when we can do it properly. Now move your delicious ass, on me, or out of my office."

"I'm not going to call you 'Master' though."

"I'll make an exception in your case, lover. Would you like to call me 'Your Gracious Plenty', instead?"

"Not in public! I've made the radical choice of calling you by your name."

I leave Eric still sitting on the couch and pick up my pad by the bar. Sean is working today, and Pam comes up to greet me. She is dressed in a black corseted short dress tonight.

"Hey, little sister. Eric's in his office, right?"

"Pouting away."

Pam almost laughs her ass off as she makes her way to the office. I say hi to the other waitresses working tonight, and I'm introduced to the bouncers and the other bartender on duty tonight. Pam comes out again to open the doors and then it immediately gets busy.

Eric comes out to sit on his throne after about an hour, but I really didn't need the bond, or even my own eyes to tell me that.

_Yes! There he is! I so want him…_

_Finally! He's mine tonight. It's my turn. I hear he likes big boobs, and these are brand new…_

_I wonder if he'd consider turning me. He's so beautiful, maybe he can teach me to score with more babes…_

_That vampire is a god, I want to fuck him so bad… _

Ha! Taken!

"Miss! Can we get another round?"

Yeah, yeah…

I run back and forth with orders and I'm only mildly insulted and hit on. But I feel Eric's eyes on me every time, though he is behaving himself. Pretty soon it's time for my break, so I put down my order pad and gulp down some ginger ale. It was around midnight and Eric was being accosted by the woman with the new boobs. He looked murderous, so I walk to the changing room to eat one of the sandwiches I brought and sit down for a while.

When I'm almost done I feel Eric approaching.

"Lover. Thank god for break time. I was about to kill someone out there. How is everything working for you so far?"

"Oh, just fine. Green Spandex out there has new boobs. She's trying to impress you."

"I prefer them natural. Besides, those were just _too_ big. She's gonna get back problems. Yours are perfect."

He cups my breasts from behind and starts to massage them through the fabric of my shirt.

"Mmm… You've behaved very well so far. I think you've earned yourself a reward."

"Oh, I think we've both earned ourselves a reward. _Come_ into my office, Miss. Stackhouse."

"Wow, boss! You are so subtle…"

I lock the door once we're in his office and I'm instantly pushed up against it, his lips locked on mine. I put my arms around him and start to unbutton his shirt while his fingers tease my nipples.

"I've wanted you all night, Sookie. You are the only one that I want."

"I'm yours, Eric. And you are mine. And I want your cock in my mouth."

"That can be arranged…"

When his shirt is finally unbuttoned and open I start working on his pants, only interrupted by my top being tugged off. I nudge him over to the couch and pull his pants down to his ankles. Pushing him down to sit on the couch, I take him in my mouth and lick and suck as if his dick was a huge delicious ice-cream cone. Chocolate flavor. When he starts to thrust into my mouth, I stand up to pull my shorts and panties off. Straddling him, I tease him by sliding his tip along my wet folds several times before lowering myself onto him with a content moan.

Eric groans and leans forward to kiss me and unhook my bra with one hand, the other on my hip. We rock together in a steady rhythm. Eric takes one of my nipples in his mouth and moves one hand to my other breast as we start to speed up. I'm panting and moaning along with Eric. He switches to my other nipple and moves a hand down to my clit. My climax is only moments away when I feel him bite into my breast, and we come simultaneously.

"Ahh, Eric!"

"Fuck, lover! You are so good!"

We ride out the waves together and Eric licks my wounds lovingly. Then we stay just like that until my breath evens out and Eric takes me with him to lie down on the couch. Neither of us speaks for a while, both just content to stay in each other's arms.

"Have you 'heard' anything interesting tonight?"

"Hmm… Two minors. Pam kicked them out, and teammates from two rival football teams were about to start a brawl, so I alerted the bouncers. Pam wanted in on that too though."

"Then you have already spared me from possible fines and damage to property in the very least. I knew I'd love to have you working under me. Thank you, dear one."

"You're welcome. I love having you work under _me_ when it's break time. Speaking of which, I should get back before my boss finds out I'm missing."

"I think your boss knows exactly where you are, and I have it on good authority that he is very happy with your current position."

"Well, if you're so tight with my boss then maybe you should remind him that he has a job to do too. And also, we should stop speaking in this ill-disguised code because it's getting ridiculous. I'm getting dressed."

"You started it."

"That's beside the point."

"Fine. Anyone ever tell you you're a bit of a workaholic?"

"Of course not. Nothing could be further from the truth. Have you seen my bra?"

"I don't understand why you want to wear that thing. I think they had it right back when they were being set on fire."

"?"

"Behind the desk…"

"You know, for a guy who was around when the black plague broke out, you can be surprisingly juvenile."

"You find ways of staying young as the centuries pass. But then, I was well on my way to becoming a senior citizen when I died."

"Now, that I can't even imagine."

"Yes, back then you died of old age at forty and now you die of loneliness and neglect at eighty. I definitely got the better end of the deal."

Now dressed, I sit back down on the couch as Eric puts himself to rights.

"You really think so? Not many vampires are as old as you. You could still die of loneliness. And you're a great fighter, so it might even be likely."

"Yes. But I'll die on my own terms. Not from illness, or because my time ran out before I was ready. My final death will either be in battle, or from choosing to see the sun for the last time. And I have no intention of meeting the sun. Ever."

"Well, good. As long as you're happy I don't want you going anywhere. But I don't want to be turned, Eric. At least not unless I ask first."

"I will respect that. Though I do think you would make an excellent vampire, and I would like for you to stay with me. But I will ask you if you've changed your mind at least once a year. Deal?"

"Once a year, at the most. But now I have to get back out there. I'll see you later."

I walk out to the bar to pick up my order pad again and then to check on my tables. Business has really picked up. How long was I gone? Maybe Eric needs to get acquainted with the concept of a quickie. No, that won't work.

I catch several vampires sniffing me and asking if I'm Sookie Stackhouse, the Sheriff's new bonded. They all treat me surprisingly well, and they're good tippers too. In fact, if I'd been a bad waitress I might have been suspicious.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews and suggestions. You guys have some great ideas!**_

_*************************************_

The next night, Eric came by to pick me up for work. I had the next night off and we were going to go back to his place after the club closed tonight so we could spend more time together.

After I ate supper, he joined me for a very satisfying shower. When we were both ready to go, we got into his Corvette and drove to Fangtasia. Another car pulled into the parking lot just moments before us. Turns out it was Savannah, and she was not a little surprised to see me getting out of Eric's car. She stared at me open-mouthed, and I could tell from her thoughts that she wondered what nasty things I surely agreed to do for me to be allowed anywhere near the 'Master's' car. This did not sit well with me, and Eric could tell that my mood had changed suddenly.

"Miss. Miller. Is there a particular reason you are staring at my mate?"

"Uh, m…mate? No, Master. I apologize. I didn't mean to stare."

_Oh, shit! He's gonna fire me!_

"Then perhaps you should go inside and change into your uniform since we open in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Master."

_Close call. Hopefully… I could still be fired and I need this job._

Savannah scampers through the back door with me and Eric behind her. I give him a kiss and then go to change into my uniform. Savannah is in there, of course, as well as Katie and another waitress I haven't met before. She introduced herself as Elena. She was a pretty and tall blonde with an athletic body. From her thoughts I gleamed that she was only here to work until she found a nice vampire that would turn her. Eric might want to know that.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. It's only my second day here. How long have you worked here, Elena?"

"Just under a month, I think. But I think you'll like it here, and the vampires usually tip well."

"Yeah, I noticed yesterday."

_Maybe that's because you're boinking the boss… _

"I was afraid that was just because the owner is my mate, but if everybody gets good tips then I won't have to suffer through that indignation."

"Which owner? Pam, right? I thought you said you got that necklace from your boyfriend."

"Yeah, Eric doesn't really like being referred to as a boyfriend, which is understandable since he's like…older than grit. But it's difficult to know which words to use with different people so they understand. 'Mate' is more appropriate, but then some people might just think I'm Australian and I haven't picked up the American lingo yet. So they'll think Eric is just a friend and then there's confusion all around."

"Wow. I've rarely seen him with the same girl twice. You must be lucky."

"Yes. I'm very happy with him. There's never a dull moment."

I exit the room and walk out to the bar. I _am_ happy with Eric… That's not really surprising, I guess. I do want him, and I admire him, he's funny and generally impressive, really. That adorable pouty face he makes when he doesn't get his way, or the kisses that makes me want to give up oxygen just so I could keep my lips on his for so much longer. The way he protected me when my brother got violent, and how he still makes sure I have protection if someone wishes me harm. He gave me the most beautiful and valuable piece of jewelry I've ever owned because he said I deserve to have it. I know he cares about me. I know he desires me. Damn. We should probably talk about all these warm fuzzy feelings. I can't believe I'm going to ask that annoying question. 'Honey, we need to talk. Where is our relationship going?'

Crap.

"Hey, Miss. Sookie."

"Hi, Erin. Is Sean working tonight?"

"No, he's gone to Houston with his boyfriend. Should be back next week though. I'll be tending bar with Felicia and Tony tonight. Have you guys met?"

"No, I don't think so."

I was introduced to several more employees of Eric's before I became too busy to make more idle chit chat with anyone. It was a really rowdy night. Pam even asked Eric to come out to his throne a little early so he can keep an eye on things from his elevated position. Though I can feel his other eye on me most of the time. The emotions I get from him are watchfulness, possessiveness and oddly; weariness. I take a look at the clock between orders. It's after midnight so I can take my break as soon as I find someone to cover my tables. Sending some comfort and patience through the bond and earning a wink from Eric, I continue with my work and looking for a way out.

Katie finally comes to my rescue so I can put down my order pad and have a snack. I walk up to Eric first and tell him I'm stepping outside for some fresh air after I've eaten something.

"Call on me through the bond when you're done, lover."

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay out here to keep an eye on things?"

"I don't care if the armies of both Heaven and Hell decide they want to hash it out in my club tonight. It's not gonna keep me from spending some quality time with my woman."

"Okay, then… I'll call on you in about 15 minutes or so. Is there a special way to do that?"

"No. Just send me the feeling that you want me with you and I'll be there."

One shining beacon of love and longing follows me as I walk away from Eric, and also several beacons of pure hate and jealousy follow in my wake. But I only care that he wants me and misses me. Does he love me, even? We need to clarify some things, alright.

*********************

I step out the back. The night air is a nice and refreshing change from the noise and heat inside the club. I close my eyes and take some deep breaths to steady myself from all the swirling thoughts inside.

But is it my imagination or is someone watching me? Feels like it. A quick mental check only comes up with the people inside and some vampires out there in the dark. I head back inside again and I call on Eric through the bond so we can meet in his office.

"Lover, is something wrong?"

He sits down on the couch and takes me with him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

"No, I don't think so. I just thought someone was watching me outside. No one was close though. Eric, we need to talk about something when we get back to your house."

"I love you too, you know."

"What? How did… What?"

"Isn't that what you wanted to talk about?"

"How could you know what I wanted to talk about? Wait, you love me too?"

"Yes. And it's not the first time a bonded has fallen in love with me. The only difference is that I feel the same. It's been a long time since I've had these feelings, but it's not like you ever forget. I just thought I'd be the first to say something because I could also feel your conflicted emotions. Have you not felt love from me?"

"Yes, I thought so. But I just wasn't sure I could trust it. I wasn't sure if vampires could love."

"Why shouldn't we be able to love? You've felt many emotions from me, have you not? Why not love? I want you, I desire you, and I love you. You know I'm not lying."

"Yes, I know. This is a little overwhelming. I mean, I knew you were gorgeous, and funny, and that I liked you. I just didn't expect to fall in love."

"That makes two of us. I'm an ancient, evil, powerful vampire who likes to snuggle. You've corrupted me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You've made me very happy, Sookie. And snuggling is now cool, since I'm doing it. I have decreed it so."

He kisses me. He's reverent and passionate, tasting me with full soft lips, teasing me with his tongue.

"Mmm. I have to get back to work in a minute…"

"Your boss says to take an extra long break…"

"Okay…"

We continue to kiss, taking our time. We caress each other everywhere and getting more and more worked up.

"Say it, Sookie. Tell me…"

I can feel his need for me and I let go of any reservations I've had about letting myself really love Eric. He feels so good. And he's mine.

"I love you, Eric."

I reach down to unbutton his pants when there's a tentative knock on the door.

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need the both of you out here. Savannah had to leave early so we're understaffed and the bouncers are having trouble keeping the crowd in check."

Pam is talking from the other side of the door. I feel really bad about abandoning my post for so long.

"Eric, we have to go. There will be plenty of time to finish this later."

"Sometimes I hate customers… We'll be out in a minute, Pam."

"Thank you, Eric."

I try to get up, but Eric keeps his hold on me.

"Not so fast, love. Can I drink form you first?"

"Oh, sure. But we don't have time to…you know."

"I know. But I can control myself when I have to. We'll just have to make up for it later."

I could feel his disappointment at not having enough time to thoroughly enjoy himself, but he still held me and kissed me before he bit into my neck.

After Eric had healed my bitemarks and we had both calmed down, we exited the office and headed back to the busy club.

When it was finally time for last call, Eric went back to his office. Then closing time came and I was eager to leave and make up for lost nookie at his house. Only Pam and I remained by the bar. I was trying to drink my ginger ale without choking while Pam shared more memories of her and Eric's shenanigans back in the day.

"Excuse me Sookie, I have to do a little inventory before I go home for the night. I expect Eric to be done in there at any moment and he won't like that I'm projecting certain fashions to you."

"No, he won't. Especially not his lovely drag costume, even though he looks great in pigtails. I think I might actually get nightmares from that one."

Pam looked around nervously before she went in the back to get her work done. I finish my drink and was just about to go to the office when I hear a cold voice say my name from right behind me. Startled, I spin around and find myself face to face with Bill. And he wasn't alone. A very young and beautiful female vampire and one male of similar age are with him. I immediately call to Eric through the bond.

"Bill! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I broke the lock to the front entrance. Where is Eric?"

"Right here. Your majesty, Andre. To what do I owe this honor?"

Eric bows deeply to the strange couple. Did he just say 'Your Majesty'?

"Eric, aren't you going to introduce us to your new bonded? This is her, I take it?" The woman, or girl, really, addresses Eric.

"Yes, of course. I apologize. Lover, this is Queen Sophie-Anne and her second, Andre. And this is my bonded Sookie Stackhouse."

_Sookie, remember that you have to obey me in front of them. This is very important, but don't worry. You are safe. _

I curtsey as I politely and nervously greet them. Eric sends me calm through the bond.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sookie. You have eluded me for far too long. I hope Bill didn't cause you too much trouble."

"I'm sure it could have been much worse, ma'am."

_Careful…_

"I see Bill was right about one thing, though. You are feisty."

"Your Majesty, you remember my Child, Pam," Eric interjects.

Pam had emerged from the back of the club and greeted Andre and the Queen respectfully before she went to stand protectively next to me and Eric.

"Do you need anything, Your Majesty? Andre? Would you like for Pam to bring you some donors perhaps?"

"No, we have all fed and this shouldn't take long. What I would like to know is; how did you find out about my edict and Bill's mission?"

Uh oh…


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: I think there will only be one more chapter, but you've caught up with me so unlike before you will have to wait for me to write it. Then I will take a break and start working on those sequels and maybe something else as well. TTFN.**_

*******************************

Now I'm terrified. What if Eric's in trouble?

_Calm down, lover. She wouldn't endanger herself by messing with me, too much. Just don't speak unless spoken to. I will take care of this._

"I am not sure how to respond to that, Your Majesty."

"Well, I am sure you were aware, however that happened, which is all I wish to know. You have my word that you will not face any punishment if you'll agree to let me use Miss. Stackhouse's ability whenever the need arises. This is slightly inconvenient, but I cannot order you to remove the bond, nor can I blame you for taking her for yourself. It was my decision not to inform you of my edict. That was a mistake on my part. Compton, however will be punished for doing such a poor job. Now tell me how you found out. I swear there will be no repercussions for you or your bonded."

During her speech I can feel Eric's curiosity and sense of victory. Not the emotions I'm currently having, but I'm glad he isn't having feelings of impending doom. Bill looks a little paler than usual though.

"I accept your proposition, Your Highness. It was Sookie who alerted me to the situation. Naturally I already desired her, but now she agreed to be mine in order to protect herself as she did not wish to be taken to court."

Is he pointing the blame on me? This can't possibly end well…

"Yes, I'm sure that's the only reason. Miss. Stackhouse, will you be so kind as to inform me of how you found out about Bill's mission?"

Okay, I'm being spoken to. But what the hell should I answer?

"Answer the Queen, Sookie."

Now I have to obey him to keep up appearances. Shit. What if I say something wrong?

_Just tell her how you found out and try not to give any more information than necessary to answer her question. You'll be fine._

"Umm, I was going to surprise Bill after work one night and I heard him speak to another vampire about his assignment through an open window."

Bill actually closes his eyes and looks furious and embarrassed. I can't help feeling good about that.

"How did you know he was speaking to another vampire?"

Andre speaks for the first time. He addresses me and he looks a lot less forgiving than the Queen. He scares me much more than she does.

"I can't read vampire minds because you have no thought signatures. I could sense another void in the house."

"Then what did you do?" Sophie-Anne speaks to me again.

"I ran home and called Eric."

"And why did you call Eric for help? Why not the police, or your shifter employer? Why Eric?"

"I knew the police couldn't help, if they'd even believed me. Sam wouldn't have been able to help either. This was a vampire issue, so I called the only other vampire who has been kind to me, who I knew wanted me, and was possibly even powerful enough to protect me."

"A wise decision on your part. And now you are lovers and you have relocated to Shreveport and come to work here. You are satisfied with the bond then? Mr. Northman makes you…happy?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"And you, Northman? Are you content with your bond?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am very content."

"Then I will not intervene. I just came to make sure for myself that this particular situation was not worth correcting. Now, Mr. Compton. You had the simple task of keeping Ms. Stackhouse away from Eric while you created an emotional and physical bond with her. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Your Majesty. I have no excuse. I failed."

"Yes, you did. Miserably. You told me you had no desire to ever return to your hometown and you found the idea of bonding with a human to be despicable. And I told you I did not care. I was under the impression that you were strong enough to 'suck it up' for a couple of months before you could return. I am very disappointed in you, Bill.

You are a pathetic excuse for a vampire! You should have learned enough discipline by now to be able to obey your Queen and personal fucking Savior! What sort of punishment do you think you deserve?"

"I do not know, Your Majesty. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit."

"Well, I think your final death is warranted. You will not be welcome at court any longer and you are of no further use to me. But I think I will let Ms. Stackhouse decide."

"What?"

Me, decide?

"Sookie... Perhaps she and I can work something out together, Your Majesty? She is not accustomed to our ways," Eric explains.

"Very well. I will leave any sentencing up to you. If he is still in existence after you are done with him it is up to you to either keep him under control in your area or have him leave my state altogether. Let me know what you decide and we'll keep in touch whenever I need the services of Miss. Stackhouse."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Andre and the Queen leaves and Bill remains with us. I can feel Eric's glee at the prospect of punishing him.

"Well, Compton. I suppose I should be thankful that since you're so adamant in being a thorn in everybody's side, you will at least allow me to have some fun. What do you think we should do, lover? Any ideas?"

"I think we should discuss this in private, you and me."

I look at Bill but he keeps staring at the floor. It feels strange now that the cat's out of the bag, so to speak. He looks so defeated, and I almost feel sorry for him until I remind myself of what he has done to me. What he was going to do to me. And now I can finally punish him for it. But do I really want to? Nothing can undo what has already been done and I am happy with Eric. Dealing out some cruel punishment that Eric has to approve of won't make me any happier. On the other hand; the fucker needs to pay. And I think I know how.

"Yes, perhaps. We'll go into my office. Pam, please keep our dear Mr. Compton company while we're gone."

Here's your chance to tip the scales, buddy…

"Don't you have anything to say to me, Bill? Nothing at all? You lied to me, you almost got me killed, you were going to turn me into a slave…"

"Sookie…" Bill's tone was almost pleading.

"Don't you 'Sookie'-me. Do you even feel any remorse?"

"I would have treated you well."

"That's all you have to say? Fuck you, Bill!"

I turned around and strode off towards the office with Eric following. He shut the door behind us as I sat down on the couch. He walked over to me and sat down to face me.

"I want him staked, Sookie."

"I figured. But I don't think it's a good idea. He needs to be as miserable as I would have been if he'd succeeded. I want him to stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"The queen said that Bill had no desire to return to his hometown. So that's where he should stay. In Bon Tempes, as your underling. I'm thinking for a minimum of sixty years since that's how long I could have been stuck with him. I don't live there anymore and this way you can make him miserable for a long time."

"There has to be corporal punishment."

"Then you handle that. But I want him to stay on his crappy family estate in little old Bon Tempes where he will have to subject to your every wish for decades to come. He will only be allowed to leave your area if you order him to or if you approve a formal request to travel. He knows you could find him if he tries to escape. Maybe you could even take some of his blood to tie him to you more securely."

"I could do that. But don't _you_ want to punish him?"

"There's not a whole lot I can do, personally, and I don't really want to. It's better that you're in charge."

"Alright then. Compton will be tortured and then he will have a minimum of sixty years in my service to look forward to. But, you know, this seems a little…lacking to me."

"You think torture and sixty years of being your bitch is lacking? He already loathes you."

"Good point. But he should also have a pet, or two even. He greatly dislikes humans for other things than feeding and sex so he will have to care for two humans living in his house."

"That's not okay, Eric! You can't use people as punishment! We are not pets!"

"A fangbanger who puts up with being treated as a pet, is a pet to us. I will find two willing men to live with him."

"Why men?"

"Because he doesn't swing that way. He will feed from them and he will become aroused. He is too young and conservative to be comfortable with that, but he will succumb eventually and he will feel ashamed. Don't worry about the humans though. It's a dream come true for a fangbanger and they will be under my protection as well as Compton's. They will not have to do anything against their will, my love."

"They have to be willing, Eric."

"They will be, I promise. You can read them anytime you want to make sure they are happy. In fact, it would be great if you would agree to read them regularly so we will know that Bill is treating them well and that they are satisfied. You're right; this is way better than just staking the bastard. This way he will be miserable for a long time. This is good."

"Hmm. Still not happy about the men…"

"Give it some time first and if you remain displeased I will figure out something else. Okay?"

"Okay. Fine."

We went out to join Pam and Bill again where they were sitting by the bar. Pam was smiling wickedly and Bill looked like he was about to spontaneously combust.

"Bill. This is the punishment that my bonded and I have agreed on…," Eric started.

"… You will be subjected to corporal punishment by me and Pam. And it will not be short and sweet. After that you will return to your house in Bon Tempes. You will stay there and live in my area for a minimum of sixty years and only be allowed to leave on my orders or if I approve a formal request to take a short trip for an exceptionally good reason. You will be a host to two humans of my choosing. They will live with you and you will care for them like a good vampire. You will drink from them, but you will not be their Master. I will. So you better treat them well or I will add several years to your sentence. Sookie will read the humans regularly to make sure that you do. And don't think this depends on my political position. You will give me your blood to ensure that you cannot escape in any way. Make no mistake, Bill. You are mine and Sookie's bitch. I am your Master and she is your Mistress. And you are not on our good side."

Eric suddenly grabs Bill's wrist and bites down. Bill growls and starts to struggle but he soon gives up and Eric lets go.

"Now you may return to Bon Tempes until I summon you."

"Wait." I suddenly remember something else as he turns around to leave.

"Yes? Mistress…"

Urgh, that's gonna take some getting use to. Hopefully I won't have to see him very often.

"You will also continue to work on that database of yours."

Bill looks absolutely shocked. Ha fucking ha.

"Sookie…"

"That's 'Mistress' to you, remember? I mean, honestly, Bill, what kind of a moronic password is 'tcompton'? Using your own name as a password is on bad-password lists everywhere. You will continue to work on the database and give Eric full access to it. If it turns out to be profitable, sixty percent will go to Eric. Now you can go home."

"Yes, Mistress."

Bill leaves and Eric and Pam turn to me.

"What database?"

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Yes, the last chapter is officially upon us. I just want to thank everyone who has been kind enough to write a review, send me PM's and add me to their alerts. I'm incredibly humbled and grateful for everything you've done for me through this amazing journey! I hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint and that you'll still be interested in any sequels that might pop up eventually… Just because you've all been so amazing, I gave Pam a little section of her own at the very beginning. I hope you like it.**_

*********************************

**Pam's POV**

Fangtasia was busier than a whorehouse on nickel night. Sookie is really impressing with her skills in both spotting trouble and with her waitressing. She was a big help tonight, except when monopolized by the horniest Viking ever.

I've really come to like that girl and the endless amount of material she gives me with which to tease my beloved Maker. She makes us both happy. I hope I will be allowed to have sex with her sometime.

It was quite a surprise when Sophie-Anne and her flunky Andre showed up. I was not amused when the Queen started interrogating my new little sister. I carefully took position close to her and Eric, ready to defend them with my life should the Queen become unreasonable. Instead I was overjoyed that not only does she accept their union, she also gives us Compton to punish. Eric and Sookie retired to the office to discuss all the fun to be had and I am confident that I will at least be allowed to watch the Cockroach's final demise or maybe participate in a little torture. Until such happier times, however, I'm left with roach-sitting.

"You really are an idiot, Bill."

"And you're a cutthroat bitch."

"Thank you! But while I appreciate the flattery, you should know I will not let any harm come to either Eric or Sookie. You will never cause them trouble again even if they decide to let your sorry ass remain occupying valuable space."

"I did not wish to be sent on this mission in the first place. Now that I have been relieved of it I never wish so see either one of you ever again."

"You know, Eric is a master when it comes to punishment. I wonder if he will just want to be rid of you or if he will whip up something a little more entertaining. With actual whips. And I'm very interested in what Sookie could come up with. You really disrupted her entire life. She may have come out on top, of Eric, but I do think she still might hold a grudge against you. Did you see that movie, by the way? The Grudge? It was very unpleasant, so if I were you I would be worried. Well, actually, if I were you I would stake myself, but you get my point. One should not underestimate Sookie Stackhouse, as I'm sure even you have realized."

Compton looks absolutely murderous. Yeah, I'm good. Eric and Sookie comes back to present their verdict. She impresses yet again, clearly thinking outside the box. I'm quite proud.

But what is this talk about a database?

*******************************

**Sookie's POV**

"Lover?"

"Oh, Bill left me alone once at his house while he took a shower. He told me I could play cards on his computer while I waited, but I accidentally closed down the page. I saw an icon on his desktop named "DB" and I clicked on it. I know I shouldn't have snooped, but in retrospect I'm glad I decided to amuse myself with trying to guess his password. When it turned out to be something so simple, I figured it wasn't very important. And maybe it's not. He's been working on cataloging profiles of vampires. With pictures and history, current locations, aliases, who their Maker is and if they have any Children, stuff like that. It could be quite handy to have all that information in one place. And if you wanted to you could have Bill sell copies of it and 60 percent of the profit would go to you."

"Well, isn't this a night for surprises? You are certainly an asset to my Master, Sookie."

"I'm glad I'm not more trouble than I'm worth. Yet, anyway."

"Do not sell yourself short, dear one. You are highly valuable to my area and you are invaluable to me. You have really proved yourself, yet again."

"Also, we like trouble. It keeps us on our toes."

"In fact, you deserve a reward. And…"

"…and unless it's in your pants, I don't want one. Can we go now?"

"Oh yes. And I will take it upon myself to reward you until the sun comes up."

"You're such a martyr, Eric…"

"Yes. I'm known to be self-sacrificing. Pam, lock up. I will call you tomorrow night."

"Mmm hmm. You have fun now."

"We will."

**************************************

We arrived at Eric's house in record time. After the night's events, so far, I just wanted to be wrapped up in my Viking's loving arms. I wanted to feel all of him, around me, on me, in me.

But first I had to go and heat up a light snack while Eric filled the hot tub upstairs. Then I found him in his office when I had finished up in the kitchen. I told him I was ready and I went into his bedroom to strip off my clothes. He came in just as I was about to walk into the bathroom, so I opted to wait and watch as he elaborately and teasingly disrobed in front of me. Then he picked me up and we got into the hot relaxing water. Candles were lit and strewn out on every flat surface and the whole room smelled of citrus and patchouli.

I settled down on Eric's lap and he embraced me with his strong arms and trailed feather light kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"I was so proud of you tonight, lover. You handled the situation really well."

"I was really nervous though."

"That's understandable. It's not everyday you're in the presence of vampire royalty who may or may not want to cause trouble."

"It's really over now though isn't it? The Queen knows, Bill knows…"

"Yes. It's rather satisfying. Our union is recognized by the court and we will be able to properly get back at Bill without me having to make up excuses to break his bones."

"I don't want to be there for that part, by the way."

"I'd really prefer it if you weren't. This will be a side of me that you should not have to witness."

"That bad huh? Should I be bothered about that? I think I'm a little bothered."

"It would be strange if the prospect of torture didn't bother you, lover. But we've been through this. It's in my nature and I will enjoy torturing Compton. I will even become sexually aroused. In fact, just thinking about it makes me hard."

"I kinda noticed. But the torture talk wasn't really a turn-on for me."

"Hmm, maybe we should change the topic then. Or do you want to watch me please myself again?"

His hands have been all over me for the last three minutes and I'm already thoroughly distracted from further thoughts about Bill's fate.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Tell me about your experiences. Tell me about your first time."

"My first time? You mean the first time I had sex?"

"Yes. You know all about mine, obviously…"

"Well, my first time was over a millennium ago. I'll need to think… What exactly do you want to know? A boy's first time rarely takes very long, after all."

"I can't imagine you as anything but a stud, Eric. I'm just curious about how it happened, who with, how it felt, that sorta thing. It's okay if you don't remember."

"I don't have very clear memories of it, but I think it was with an older slave girl who wanted me to marry her. Yes, she snuck up on me while I was resting in the sun by the lake. I knew I couldn't marry her because my father was already negotiating with the chieftain of another village. But somehow I neglected to mention that as soon as she took off her clothes and laid down beside me. She was very pretty, and it was very short and very sweet. Later, when I married, my wife taught me to please her for a long time."

"There's the stud I know. Keep touching me, please…"

This is working really well. My skin is burning under his smooth hands, slick with the water and the fragrant oil. He palms my breasts in his hands and massages them gently as I lean back further against him. I let out a sigh and tilt my head on his shoulder. He trails his tongue down my neck and I move my hips a little to grind against his erection that's pressed against my lower back. He moans in response and I spread my legs where I sit so his roaming hand can reach my folds.

The jets are not on this time. There's no other noise but our moaning and my panting. There are no distractions as we move against each other and Eric slips two fingers inside of me and circles my clit with his thumb. I arch my back and reach up to touch his beautiful face as he makes me cum on his fingers.

_I love you, Sookie…_

He whispers sweet things to me, in English and in other much older languages. I send all the love and desire I can muster up through the bond and then I turn around to straddle him and slowly lower myself onto him. Eric holds onto my hips and impatiently guides me up and down on his throbbing erection.

"Ahh, Eric… I love you. Please, harder…"

He groans and picks me up to stand against the wall where he keeps slamming into me. My shoulders are pressed back against the cool tile. Eric puts one of his feet up on the edge of the tub, thrusting deeper inside, and he changes the pace to a delicious rhythm. He holds my hips in place and I take a firm hold of his ass. We are both getting close to our release as he hits my spot continually and I clench my muscles around his Gracious Plenty. We hold onto each other for dear life, caressing, kissing, and nipping at each other's skin. As I start to feel my muscles contract, I close my eyes for a moment as Eric bites into my neck, drawing mouthfuls of my blood. He thrusts hard one last time and then he cums hard and deep inside me while I milk him to the very last drop.

We stay still, riding out the waves of our climax and then settle back into the water. Eric takes the soap and we wash each other before getting out to rinse off in the shower.

"Sookie, do you remember the arguments you had for not moving in with me?"

"Hmm, vaguely. Can't think of any sane ones right now, though."

"Well, you needed us to love each other. Which we do. You wanted me to be faithful. Which I am, and so I will stay, unless you want to go to Stanford or Harvard or whatever you said. We are bonded, we are mates, and I want to wake up with your beautiful naked body next to me every evening. You will want for nothing with me, lover. I will see to your every need… Move in with me now."

We step out of the shower and towel off.

"I just moved into my new apartment. What will my landlord say?"

"He'll say that you should move in with your mate and live like the queen you are."

As if I was serious… Eric puts out the candles as I brush my hair and then his. I really can't say I haven't thought about his previous offers to move in with him. And he's right; there are no reasons not to any more.

"I will pay for all the food, at the very least. I work for a living and I will provide for myself."

Eric actually lets out an exasperated sigh.

"You can pay for your food, but that's where I draw the line."

"I will pay for all the things I need."

"Then I will pay for all the things you want and that I feel you should have."

We walk into the bedroom and lie down under the soft black cotton sheets. I put my head on his shoulder and he holds me close to his muscular body. I look up at him and he kisses me on the tip of my nose with a smug look on his face.

"You will have to ask first, Eric."

"Absolutely not."

"Ask before you buy anything for me that cost more than a hundred dollars."

"A thousand dollars."

"Very funny, Eric. Two hundred."

"Deal. I will ask you before I buy you anything over two hundred thousand dollars."

"No! Just two hundred dollars!"

"Jäkla människa… Seven hundred."

"Two hundred and fifty."

"Six hundred."

"Two hundred and seventy five."

"This negotiation is insane. Five hundred dollars is as low as I go."

"Three hundred is as high as I go, so I guess I can't move in then."

"Otroligt! How about we meet halfway at four hundred?"

"Three hundred and fifty."

"Lover, you do realize that I've gone down from a thousand to four hundred, and you've only gone up from one hundred to three hundred and fifty?"

"Yes, I can count. Three hundred and seventy five is my final offer. You can still buy me more expensive things, as long as you ask first so I can forbid it."

"I'll agree to three hundred and seventy five as long as you don't just forbid it on principle when I want to buy you something more expensive. You have to actually think it over first. Deal?"

"Alright. It's a deal. But if you buy me stuff too often I will move out."

"You'll move in then?"

"Yes. I'll move in with you."

"Finally! You drive a hard bargain, lover. I've never folded like this before. I fear I may have lost my touch."

"How about you touch me then and I'll be the judge of that?"

"I like the way you think…"

We kiss with renewed passion and he supports himself on one elbow as he trails his other hand down the length of my body, from my breast to my waist and further down along the curve of my hip and thigh. I press my body against his with a contented sigh and put my arms around him. He kisses my breasts and takes my nipples into his mouth one by one, licking, biting, and teasing until I can barely stand it anymore. He parts my legs with his knees and starts to rub my clit with his fingers as his mouth move further south.

I tangle my hands in his hair and I bend my knees back for him. Before I knew it, his tongue parted my folds and dips inside.

I moan loudly, amazed at how good this feels. I touch my own breasts as he lifts my hips up slightly for better access and to reach deeper with his very talented tongue. I can feel my climax approaching rapidly when his tongue moves to work my clit and he slides two fingers into me. Then suddenly I'm there and it is powerful and all-consuming. My muscles contract and my whole body shakes. I try to catch my breath while Eric climbs up my body to lay his head between my breasts.

"You definitely haven't lost your touch…"

"Glad to hear it. Otherwise I'd have to kill myself."

"Well, don't even think about it."

We stayed still as I calmed down from my high. I love the feel of Eric embracing me, being so close like this.

He turns to lie on his side next to me but I push him onto his back. I straddle him and bend down to kiss him on his soft full lips that still tastes of me. I support myself on my elbows on each side of him and I kiss my way down to tease his nipples. I bite a little just as I know he likes it and I caress his strong arms all the way to his hands that are now resting on my thighs. He is definitely ready for me but I move slowly; dipping my tongue into his belly button and making him moan and grind his length where it is so conveniently placed between my breasts. Squishing them together I let him thrust a little before I slide down to take him in my mouth. He groans deeply from within his chest as I trail my tongue along the slit at the tip of his cock to lick up any pre-cum gathered there. I suck on the sensitive tip and move my hands along his shaft in sync with my more oral ministrations. He has his hands on the back of my head and thrusts gently into my mouth. I take him in as deep as I can while I stroke his balls in a steady rhythm.

Suddenly I'm lying on my side with Eric holding up my leg as he enters me from behind. I yell out it pleasure and he groans as we start to move together. His hard length slides in and out of me and his hand has moved to work my clit again. Then he increases the pace and we cum loudly and forcefully together in perfect harmony.

After he pulls out, we rest together and share little kisses and caresses. We both know that dawn is near, but we are not quite ready for it yet. We continue touching and making love until neither of us can stay awake any longer.

FIN

_**A/N: TTFN, my lovelies! Until next time…**_


End file.
